Percia Jackson and the Quest for Triton's Heart
by Quryuu
Summary: Percia had moved away from camp Half blood and all she had known, driven away by those that had once been friends. Her life was simple now, and she rarely dealt with anything to do with The Family. But new dreams have brought her information she had never expected. Triton is dying, and she's the only one able and willing to save him. Even if she has to go to a whole new world to do
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either franchise. This is just a fun idea that popped into my head.

Summary:

Percia had moved away from camp Half blood and all she had known, driven away by those that had once been friends. Her life was simple now, and she rarely dealt with anything to do with The Family. But new dreams have brought her information she had never expected. Triton is dying, and she's the only one able and willing to save him. Even if she has to go to a whole new world to do it.

But what are heroes for?

XOXOXO

Images flashed before her so fast she almost couldn't catch them.

A city she recognized, deep under the ocean. A familiar figure in the embrace of a female she did not know. Both looked so happy.

A battle raged bloody and violent. Soldiers dying left and right. The familiar form came forward again, face set in a scowl as he crossed swords with the leader of the other forces. The hatred etched on each face clear for all to see.

Again the palace under the ocean, the pair meeting though sadness hung over them thickly. Still even she could tell the love between the two overshadowed all else.

Another battle, this time within the city. Buildings crashed around them. No fires burned though because the element could never harm this city. Screams echoed as people ran or stayed to fight.

She flashed forward to the palace. The familiar figure fought to free himself from under a pillar, his body littered with wounds. Across the room his enemy stood holding the female tightly, a twisted glee on his face.

It changed to surprise when the woman stabbed him with a hidden dagger, then shifted to pure rage. He threw the female against the wall, the force of the blow sending her to the floor in a crumpled heap.

The other man screamed in anger. The threats he threw at his enemy would frighten even the most hardened of soldiers.

The other figure just sneered before sending a wave of magic at the prone female, turning her into a large stone. Picking it up casually he taunted her brother as a swirling vortex formed behind him.

The man pinned to the floor begged the other not to do what he feared he would. Only to receive snide laughter in reply before the beast tossed the stone into the vortex just as it closed.

The anguished scream torn from the prone man left her heart weeping for him. The other moved to finish the downed soldier but a loud sound from outside stopped him. Reinforcements were coming. He fled like the coward he was.

The devastated face of the man staring listlessly at the spot the vortex had vanished shifted slightly indicating time had passed. Though little had changed she could see the age and pain in his eyes. His face no longer held the easy smile it once did. But she knew him. Triton, her mind supplied.

The scene shifted again, only now the young immortal ruler of Atlantis looked sick and haggard, his body weak. It felt wrong to her to see him like this.

His body was laid out on a pedestal prepared for burial. Yet the room around him looked damaged. From a window she looked out onto Atlantis to see it in ruins, lifeless. The water around her felt wrong, polluted and heavy. Her gut told her the sea was dying, following the young ruler.

Turning back to the body she came face to face with Triton's enemy, a cruel grin twisting his features.

"I win."


	2. Chapter 2

Percia Jackson gasped harshly jolting up out of her bed. Her chest heaved with the effort to take in breath, body shaking from the lingering images of the nightmare.

What was that? She hadn't had a dream of such intensity since Gaea had been defeated. Never before had any of her siblings featured in her dreams, at least not the immortal ones. Was Triton dying? Impossible. He was too strong to be defeated. But then, why did she have the dream?

Pushing back the covers she slid from her bed making her way into the kitchenette to make some tea in hopes of soothing her rattled nerves. As she waited she glanced around her one room apartment located in one of the slums of Miami. A small ratty couch sat to one side, a broken coffee table with cinderblocks holding it up serving as her desk/kitchen table. She didn't have a TV, only a small radio that tended to produce more static than music. The carpet was dingy, but cleaner than it had been when she first moved in. The kitchenette had a small sink, counter and stove, the dilapidated fridge taking up the most space. Her futon, which masqueraded as a bed sat against the other wall next to the closet holding what few clothes she had. The only things decorating the walls were a few of the photos she managed to keep from her time at Camp.

Her sea green eyes wandered to those, studying the figures in them. One had her, Grover and Annabeth, just after her first quest. Another had her, Nico, Jason and Thalia. A few had members from both camps and even one large group photo after they survived the War of the Giants. Her favorites were of her, Blackjack and her brother Tyson.

Funny how it seemed like that happened years ago instead of just sixteen months.

Oh how far the Hero of Olympus had fallen. Going from the hailed demigod daughter of Poseidon or Neptune, depending on the camp, to a nameless minimum wage worker in Miami Florida, just trying to make ends meet.

She supposed she should have seen it coming. Everyone threw her away at some point.

Her mother Sally Jackson had met her father, the god Poseidon and had an amazing love affair with him, or at least she said so. Then she got pregnant and it went downhill from there. Percia knew her mother wasn't a bad person, but she had wanted more out of life. Instead she got stuck with a half blood daughter who had monsters coming after her, and was forced to marry smelly Gabe to keep them safe.

Sometimes she wondered why her mother didn't just give her up. Over the years she had steadily grown to ignoring her daughter, often leaving for days at a time. Percia had learned how to take care of the household and cook because gods knew Gabe wouldn't. The worst part of it was that her mother turned a blind eye to Gabe's treatment of her, only scolding the man if his 'discipline' led to a trip to the ER.

However such trips didn't happen often, as her powers were active from a young age. Water healed her many times. She'd known, even then how different she was. Her mother hadn't wanted to tell her, often changing the subject or just pretending the question never came up. The healing had been the first clue, then her ability to stay under water for long periods of time. Once at the Aquarium she heard the sea creatures speaking and had a rather informative conversation with a pony at the state fair their school field trip took her too.

While not the greatest student, thanks to her ADHD and dyslexia, she had a good mind and a very good memory. She understood early on to keep her abilities a secret, but it didn't stop her from developing them. Learning to call water to her, have fish listen to her for small commands, or perfect her healing techniques.

She also learned about the monsters.

A few had attacked her, but she found ways to escape, looking to the local street kids to teach her ways of avoiding them. Once she spent three months on the streets to learn how to survive, as well as get away from Gabe for a while. Sadly the police found her and took her home. Only the Fates knew how she survived that beating.

It took some time, especially with her disorder, but she finally pieced the puzzle together. Her ability to read Ancient Greek proved a big hint in her search. Though she hadn't truly believed it until the Minotaur attacked and Grover took her to Camp Half Blood.

There she truly learned about the Olympian gods and her father. She also learned about her role in the world. But she had accepted it, because now she had friends who treated her like family and a parent who was interested. She even had half siblings that she hoped would accept her.

Boy had she been wrong.

Sure almost everyone at both Camps accepted her; until her part was over and some new Hero came along. Her father paid attention to her, until he didn't need her anymore and his newest child took his time. And aside from Tyson, none of her half-siblings even deigned to acknowledge her existence, unless they wished to insult her.

It had all come to head only four months after the final war. Suddenly Poseidon's son Trent showed up. Only three years younger than her, he was the epitome of arrogance. Unlike Percia or Tyson, Poseidon had taken a more active role in his life, despite Zeus' decree and telling his other children how he just couldn't break the law. Like he didn't break the Oath he made on the River Styx either.

Trent strolled in acting like he owned the place, and surprisingly almost everyone fell in line. Only Percia, Nico, Thalia and Jason didn't fall for his superior act. Unlike her three cousins though, she didn't have the ability to get away from it.

Percia didn't want to leave the first place to actually feel like home. But soon enough Trent had the others turning against her until she felt she had no other choice but to leave.

So she hitched a train south and found herself in Miami. Given her abilities with sea creatures she managed to get a peon job at the local aquarium and somehow survived. Thankfully no monsters had seemed inclined to hunt her recently, though she still practiced her skills just in case.

Everything had been quiet and she almost felt content with her lot in life. Until now.

The whistle from the pot broke her thoughts and she poured the water into a mug allowing the tea to seep. Pulling out the honey and milk she let her mind creep back to the dream.

Something in her gut told her it wasn't just a reaction to the day-old sushi she'd had last night. This was more along the lines of the dreams she had once she started Camp Half Blood.

Putting the milk away and grabbing her mug she turned to walk out to the tiny balcony she lucked out on only to start in fright. Sitting comfortably in their rocking chairs, working on the threads of life, sat the Fates. Dread pooled in her stomach, remembering the other times she'd seen the women.

"The Sea is dying without his love," Clotho murmured.

"Only a Daughter of the Ocean can save them," Atropos continued on.

"For the Sea's Heart must be returned," Lachesis added.

"Or the entire world dies with Him," the three finished together.

That didn't sound good.

"Sea? You mean Triton? Triton's dying," she gasped in shock. "But… but that's not possible!"

"All things are possible, Daughter of Poseidon," they replied in their eerie way.

"Daughter of… Poseidon is the Ocean in your phrase. So I can save Triton? Right," she nearly begged. While her older brother may not have been the best to her, he was still family and the thought of someone other than him ruling Atlantis made her sick. No one would be as good of a ruler.

"Speak to the Ocean's Queen. She will tell you the path only you can choose." The three faded out like a ghost, leaving her apartment empty once more.

"Well this is going to be fun," she muttered irritably.


	3. Chapter 3

When her day off finally came she left early in the morning traveling to one of the many state parks that held more secluded enclaves from the sea. All the while she wondered if her stepmother, Queen Amphitrite would even respond to her call. She hoped so.

While she knew the Queen didn't care for her, mainly as a living reminder of her husband's continued infidelity, she knew she cared for her children very much. Percia had hoped she would even come to care for her over time, but learned it was a ridiculous notion and finally let it die, much like her hope of her mother finally telling her she was loved.

Percia had never blamed the woman for her feelings. It had to be hard to see the results of Poseidon's affairs, and according to the history books he'd had many. Though everything she had ever read or heard about Amphitrite indicated she was far more forgiving of those children than Hera. At least she didn't go out of her way to kill them. So hopefully she'd be more receptive to Percia calling on her.

It took a good hour to hike to a good location once she reached the park. Finding an out of the way place she kneeled towards the water holding her hand over it. Using a small pocketknife she pricked her finger to allow a drop of blood to hit the water.

"Queen Amphitrite I, Percia, humbly request an audience," she stated clearly.

Nothing happened. When she had called for her father in the past he'd come immediately, but then her questions were for quests that usually benefited him in the end. At least he didn't pop up to ask why she was here. Something told her he would be against this venture and she had learned to trust her instincts.

Puffing out a breath she sat in the sand, letting her feet get washed by the shallow waves. Perhaps she had made a bad decision? Well, she'd wait an hour and if the Queen still hadn't shown she would try to get answers elsewhere. The Mermaids down near the Keys always liked to gossip, and they knew some of the most obscure information.

The sun bathed her in warmth as she waited almost causing her to nod off. She had to admit of all the places to move to Florida was a good choice. The warm weather and easy access to the beaches appealed to her.

Just before the hour spent the water in the center of the small enclave bubbled and cascaded up and out as a tall form appeared from the water. As the water rushed away her features became clearer. Dark black hair sat styled upon her head, held back by an ornate crown of coral and pearls. Her skin was a light green color, flawless and smooth, much like her features. She was a beautiful woman, or goddess, even with the frown marring her face when she locked her golden eyes on Percia.

"Why have you summoned me here, demigod," she sneered clearly irritated.

Percia stood quickly bowing in respect. "I apologize for calling you, your majesty, but I thank you for coming. I was told you could give me the information I seek."

One fine eyebrow rose in sarcastic derision. "And what information do you think I would willingly share with you?"

Percia felt nervous not really sure how to respond so she finally just blurted her question out. "Is Triton dying?"

The question clearly surprised the woman as she stared in shock at her. "Why do you say that," she whispered angrily though a touch of fear colored her voice.

Still slightly panicked that she had pissed off a goddess Percia just launched into an explanation. "I had this dream and Triton was there with this woman then fighting this bad guy, then back with the woman, then they were in Atlantis and the bad guy had Triton pinned and then he took the woman and turned her into some kind of stone thing and threw her in this vortex and he was gonna kill Triton but something made him run, then the dream changed and Triton was older and unhappy, then he was dead and Atlantis was in ruins and I woke up and I was upset so I got some tea and when I turned around the Fates were there and they said the Sea was dying and only the Daughter of Ocean could save him but it seemed really unbelievable because this is Triton and he's way too strong to be dying but they said to talk to you so here I am." When the words finally stopped she took a deep breath and stared at the other woman. With her luck her babble had lost the Queen completely. Annabeth had always chided her about her bad habit of rambling when nervous.

When the Queen finally did speak she was far calmer than Percia expected. "The Fates came to you after you had this dream? What did they say exactly?"

Without hesitation Percia reiterated the phrasing exactly. The Queen mulled over the words, clearly coming to a decision.

"Triton is dying," she admitted tiredly, her form seeming to cave in on itself.

Percia felt like she'd been punched in the chest. "But… but he can't die! He's Triton! King of Atlantis! He just… he can't…" Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. Sure she knew some of her family would die, but only the mortal members. Never did she even contemplate the immortal ones facing such an end.

Amphitrite's eyes seemed to get softer as she allowed her form to shrink and joined Percia on the shoreline. Still she towered over the girl, who'd been unable to break the 5'2" height line, mostly because of poor nutrition growing up.

"But he is dying. Unlike Poseidon, Triton is a merman. They only truly love once, and often mate with the other half of their soul. Some never find a mate," she explained quietly. "Triton though found Kora early on. I was thrilled for him, as were most of our people. However, there was one who conspired to overthrow his throne. A merman named Urchin. They fought against each other in many battles, with Triton coming out the victor every time. Until finally Urchin, in a cowardly move, struck Atlantis much like a terrorist would strike one of the mortal cities. In the chaos and confusion he snuck into the palace attacking Triton and placing a spell on Kora sending her to another world completely. He could not kill Triton because your father and I had arrived with more forces, and Urchin would not be able to defend himself against Poseidon. So he fled, but the damage was done." She paused lost in memory of that day. "We searched for years trying to find which world Kora was sent to, but had no luck. Slowly over time Triton has begun to fade, his heart losing its grip on life, as his soul remained unfulfilled. It has recently begun to get worse. Your father does not understand. How could he? He is free to love as many as he wants. Triton is not."

"Yeah, a little too freely," Percia muttered darkly missing Amphitrite's considering look. "But the Fates said a Daughter of the Ocean can save him. So either one of Poseidon's other daughters or I can help. Right?"

"While it is true Poseidon and I have daughters, none of them would be able to truly help," she corrected. "I am sad to say many of them are too selfish to do so, and those that are not have no true knowledge of survival. And while you would be a good candidate, your father would never allow it."

"I haven't heard from or seen dear old dad for over a year," she snorted. "Besides he has a new favorite mortal child and I am an adult. I can choose to go where I want. And this is too important to worry about one of his hissy fits. If Triton dies, Atlantis dies and that Urchin idiot destroys the oceans!" Soon though, the wind went out of her sails. "I just don't know how to get to where she is and get her back…"

"I… have an idea, but I will need to check on some things first," Amphitrite advised softly. "Meet back here in a week's time. I should have more answers by then."

"Okay. I'll try to get some supplies together too. I have Riptide, but I'm going to need some good clothing," she murmured more to herself than to the other woman, her mind going through a check list of items needed for a quest. She knew she would need more than usual, as she would be going into an unknown world.

As she turned to leave Amphitrite called her back. "Thank you."

She shook her head bashfully. "Don't thank me yet. I've got to find Kora and bring her back first."

"But at least you are willing to try," the goddess stated before she returned to the sea.

Percia stood there for a long moment, then forced herself to move. She had a quest to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Percia stood in the same place she had met Amphitrite before. The week had dragged by slowly and not even the normally happy chatter from the fish at the aquarium could lift her mood. At night she had taken to writing a list of what she would need for this quest, because it couldn't be anything else. One way or another she would be leaving this world to find Kora. The Fates had all but stated it plainly, not that they ever state anything plainly. To do so was probably against some ancient rule only they knew.

It took a bit of her funds, of which she didn't have much, but she procured some sturdier clothing and a nice travel pack in worn leather. It would blend in no matter what world she went to. The clothes she chose also took on a plainer look, with mostly leggings and long sleeve shirts. Her favorite purchase was a leather duster that in her opinion made her look bad ass. The travel boots she got also seemed reminiscent of the past, but was comfortable.

The biggest issue was weapons. She still had Riptide, and never had she been more grateful for Trent's snobbish ways. Gods forbid he have a sword used by his other siblings. Percia felt honored to use a weapon one of her long dead siblings had wielded. It gave her a sense of belonging she rarely had anymore. Still she would prefer a few knives to take with her. Maybe Amphitrite could get Tyson to make her some, and update her armor. Her arm bracers especially needed a bit of work.

The cascading water alerted her to Amphitrite's arrival breaking Percia from her thoughts. Only she was not alone. Triton had come with her and he did not look good. His normally thick black hair was limp and thinning. His light green skin looked paler than it should and he held himself as if walking in any form pained him.

As they stepped onto land their forms shifted into their smaller, more human, sizes. Percia immediately ran to Triton and started fussing, forcing him to sit in the lawn chair she had brought to sun in while she waited.

"Do you need anything? I have some water, and chocolate. Can you eat chocolate? You look really bad, are you sure you should have come? Should we call Apollo? Or Ace? Both are good healers…"

"Percia, calm down," Amphitrite advised with no small amount of humor. Triton just sat there looking stunned despite his wane appearance.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

"It is alright dear," the queen chuckled. "Triton is fine. As you know he is not doing as well as he should be, but he insisted on coming with me. Stubbornness runs in our family."

Percia didn't know how to respond to that, even though a small warmth grew in her heart at the inclusion. "So have you found the way to get me where I need to go? Do we know where I am going?"

"Indeed. I spoke to Janus, the Roman god. He has found the location of the world Kora was sent to. He will be able to send you there," she reported.

"Janus? I thought he was the god of Change and Chaos?"

"He is also the Keeper of Gates and Doorways," the queen explained. "It took some time but he located the correct doorway. However, only you will be able to go through. This world has gods of their own and they will not allow any immortals or gods from our world to enter. It is an agreement most realms hold to. The only reason Kora is still there is due to Urchin changing her form."

"Okay, understandable." Percia nodded thoughtfully. "Did he say what kind of world I'm going to? I'll need to know to supplement my supplies. Will Riptide even work there? Also can Tyson make me a couple of knives and look at my armor? I haven't used it since the war and it wasn't doing too good then."

Before Amphitrite could respond Triton spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because I'll need more weapons and…"

"No. Why are you doing this," he demanded, same sea green eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "One would think you would relish a chance at the throne."

Percia blinked at his words. "I think you're sickness might be affecting your mind. One, I don't want the throne, I have never wanted the throne, nor will I ever want the throne. You are king of Atlantis, you are a good king and I doubt anyone could do half the job you do. The thought of the paper work alone also freaks me out. Two, though we are not close, and I can understand why you dislike me, you _are_ my brother. I am not going to let some upstart fish man with delusions of grandeur hurt my brother if I can help it."

"Even if it means you might not come back," he challenged, slightly taken back by her steadfast statement. "For even if you survive the quest itself and send Kora back, there is a chance you won't return."

This had the young demigod pausing for a moment. Finally she shrugged. "If it is a world I can survive in then I will do so. I can make a life there just as I have made one here. Certainly can't be any worse than what I've had so far." A small grin formed. "And hey, if I'm lucky there won't be any monsters to deal with."

Amphitrite took over giving her son a chance to absorb all he had heard. She knew it was difficult for him, even she found Percia's willingness shocking and a bit saddening.

"Janus indicated it was a world similar to ours with forests and water. The people live in a medieval social atmosphere. Women are not typically warriors or even away from the home," she explained. "However, there are other races there that are more accepting of your abilities. It is not without dangers of its own. Though monsters do not roam there, creatures of evil still live and hunt in that world. Riptide will be effective against them and any other mortal you fight. The celestial bronze does not have the same effect there as in our world. I will be more than happy to have Tyson forge you some more blades, and we will help outfit you for your journey. Janus indicated we would need to open the gate on the new moon, which will give us time to prepare you. He will also have more information on where your quest will send you and how to open the gate there to come home once Kora is found."

"Great, it will give me a chance to get everything in order here too," Percia chirped.

The two worked out a time line of meetings for her to drop of her armor and get what supplies she would need. When they finally departed, with Percia shoving her chocolate at Triton ordering him to take it easy, she felt a lot better about this venture. She certainly had more information than some of her past quests had allowed her. Now she just needed to finished preparations.


	5. Chapter 5

When the new moon finally came Percia felt the usual mixture of excitement and trepidation she always had before a major quest. She found it humorous how many of her 'cousins' went on and on about quests, which many of them had never actually taken, and how there could be no better thing in life. Personally she thought they were not quite right in the head.

Every quest she had taken had never really been by choice. Sure Chiron said she could choose not to go, but no one would ever dare do that. Not when the fate of the world and all you loved rested on the line. She could admit to being slightly crazy, it ran in the family, but she was in no way stupid.

Now once again she would be going off into the unknown to fight for the survival of not only her brother but also her world. Only this time she had no back up. She really would have loved for Nico, Jason or Thalia to be at her back on this one. She had taken the time to contact each and say her goodbyes, just in case. Granted she didn't tell them about the quest or why she seemed so sad when their visits ended, but she didn't want them to worry. It would be better this way.

Once more she stood on the beach of the enclave. Amphitrite and Triton were there as was Tyson. Boy had her little brother given her hell for her decision, but mostly because she was going alone. He understood why she did this, and he would have come with her if he could, Triton was his brother as well, and Tyson took care of his family.

Instead he spent as much time as he could with Percia. Many thought Tyson was slow, but he knew and understood more than people gave him credit for. The big surprise was Triton's presence in her life. He started visiting her, usually to comment about her deplorable living arrangements. He also commented on her job, her clothes and her cooking. If he didn't constantly scarf down her blue cookies she would think he was being serious, but something told her he just didn't quite know how to communicate with her without the insults. So she let it slide, mostly. Still she couldn't deny it felt nice to act like a real family for once.

Speaking of family, the rest of her father's side was suspiciously absent. Percia would have thought he'd have caught onto this little venture, but Amphitrite indicated he was too caught up with something Trent had done. This bit of news had sent Tyson off into a rant, surprising all of them. Usually the Cyclops was too good-natured to say anything mean about any one, but Trent had managed to anger him. So if she and Triton made a plan for the latter to execute in her absence to repay the brat on behalf of their little brother no one could blame them.

Currently she and Tyson were going over her supplies again, checking everything was in good order. She had some food, mostly power bars, and a water bag, since a bottle would look strange in the world she was traveling too. Apparently it was called Middle Earth, and the gods presiding over it were known as the Valar. At least she had a map to help her get to her destination. According to Janus the stone holding Kora now resided in a mountain under the control of a dragon. Just her luck.

"So are we ready," the roman god asked instead of announcing his arrival. Why the gods thought just popping up was a good thing was beyond her.

"As ready as I can be," Percia announced turning to the newcomer. Unlike the depictions of old Janus chose to only wear one face, but his features constantly shifted and changed from ethnicity to ethnicity. It was a bit disconcerting if you watched too closely.

"Excellent. Now don't worry too much, I've found out another group is going to the same mountain as you, so I'm going to plop you by them so you can join up with their group," he announced jovially. "In their midst is a wizard who will be helpful to you. The Valar have already sent him a dream explaining your coming."

"Great," she responded dryly not really sure if this was a good thing, but would take what she could get.

"Now, take this." He handed her a necklace with a crystal on it. "Once you find Kora break this and state clearly, 'I request the door open to return to Triton his bride'. Once you do a portal will open between our worlds allowing you to come back through. You won't have long though so don't dally. And you only have until the crystal fully lights up after you find Kora to come back. If you don't return in that time frame after retrieving her you'll both be stuck."

Percia nodded seriously committing the words to memory as she hung the necklace around her neck. She slung her pack over her shoulder, shifting a bit so her coat hung comfortably. She wore a pair of tan cotton pants, a white tunic and her leather armor over that, Tyson having refitted it and enhanced some of the sections. Around her waist sat a belt holding her knives and a few pouches of herbs. According to Janus Ambrosia would not work in this new world, so she would have to rely on medicine to heal her. She also wore a pair of dark brown knee high leather boots made for hard travel, the color matching her duster. Riptide was in her pocket and would still find her no matter what happened, its magic not affected by the other world. In all she looked every bit the warrior traveler, and even some of Aphrodite's girls would love her outfit.

Sadly she couldn't take her sunglasses or her Ipod. Modern marvels were a no-no. She would have loved to take Blackjack as well, but he'd been gang pressed into working for Trent. She missed her winged friend.

"Be careful big sis," Tyson demanded as he swept her up into a crushing turbulent, which she returned with as much enthusiasm. "Come back."

"I'll try big guy. You be good. And ask Marla out already," she chided gently. "She'd be lucky to have someone like you."

"As Tyson stated, take care of yourself," Amphitrite advised softly.

"No problem. You keep my brothers in line. They tend to get rowdy," she teased only to find herself swept up in a hug.

"Thank you, Percia," the woman whispered meaningfully. Percia simply nodded and returned the hug.

When she stepped back she found Triton standing before her. "I am sorry that such events have occurred to make me realize the kind of sibling I have in you. I wish I had taken time to get to know you sooner. Perhaps when you return we can continue where we left off?"

"I'd like that," she replied honestly. "Besides there are so many pranks we need to play on people!"

He chuckled softly a smile lighting his face. "Indeed. I know a few advisors who could definitely use it." He held up his hands showing her another necklace. "This is one of the last true Black Pearls of the seas. They only work for those of our royal line. The pearl will help you wield your powers in that world. It will identify you as a Princess of the Seas."

Percia felt her heart swell. "Triton, this is too much…"

"It is not," he told her truthfully. "You have done much for our world and the seas. You are owed far more than this just for your royal heritage alone. Wear it with pride, Princess."

"Thank you," she whispered touched by this gesture. He placed the chain around her neck so the pearl fell in line next to the crystal.

"Take care Percia." The two shared their first hug.

"Stay strong Triton. I will bring Kora back to you," she promised.

"Alright, lets get this party on the road," Janus called out breaking them apart. "Percia, over here if you will."

Standing where directed she watched the god carefully wondering how he was going to do this. With a wave of his hand she could feel the flex of his powers and the air in front of her twisted and swirled until a vortex, similar to the one in her dream formed.

"The Daughter of the Ocean begins her journey."

The sound of the Fates speaking had them all stopping in place, turning to find the three sisters standing only a few yards away.

"Many trials she will face, enemies she will defeat."

"One Calamity to overcome, and the Sea's Heart recovered."

"But choice approaches to which future she will meet."

Upon the end of that sentence Clotho threw a single thread into the vortex, one end still connected to the tapestry.

"Choose wisely Daughter, choose Freely."

The Fates disappeared leaving a sense of uncertainty behind.

"Well that's encouraging," Percia huffed turning to the vortex. "Better get going before they decide to make more ambiguous statements."

Janus nodded emphatically practically pushing her into the vortex. "Watch that first step. It's a doozy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Colors flashed by in frightening explosions. Voices echoed all around her but the words were unintelligible. Cold and heat bombarded her at various intervals and intensity. For one long moment she feared she would throw up.

Out of the corners of her eyes she saw hundreds if not thousands of galaxies or worlds pass by, but when she tried to look directly at them they disappeared.

Perhaps she should have inquired more of what to expect when she walked through. Would she even make it to the world she planned to go to? Or would she fall forever? She hoped not, the sensation did not appeal to her.

Then without warning she crashed through a barrier of some sort going from air to water within seconds. The changed shocked her some and had she not had the ability to breath under water she likely would have drowned. As it stood it took a good few minutes for her to realize which way would take her to the surface.

Finally her head popped above water and she took a few deep breaths to recover those knocked out of her. She was in a fairly deep rived considering her feet didn't touch bottom. It also spanned a good portion of the land. Turning around she took in the trees lining the banks, untouched by man. The sky had started shifting from day into night, pinks, oranges and purples slicing through the clear blue. Even the smell was different. Nothing on her world had ever smelled so fresh, not even the Camps, which were protected by magic.

She searched the banks for a good place to climb out as she tread, but she wasn't even sure which bank she should make for. The decision however was made for her.

"I believe this is the side you wish to disembark on my dear." The voice had her spinning in the water to find an older man in grey robes and a grey hat leaning on a large staff.

"And why is that, sir," she questioned not sure if this was who Janus had sent her too. Her life had taught her to be cautious in trusting others.

"Because I am the wizard Janus spoke of. My name is Gandalf," he introduced. "And you are Percia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the oceans of Earth. We have a similar destination in common."

"Okay then," she acknowledged before swimming over to his side of the river. Of course she would still keep an eye on him, but for now she followed the other.

He lowered his staff to help pull her out, which didn't take much considering her small size. Once on dry land she thanked him waving away the towel he offered her.

"My that is a useful trick," he mused when he noted she was actually bone dry despite her swim.

"It comes in handy," she remarked playfully. "So I was informed there was a group with you heading to this mountain with the dragon?"

"Indeed. A group of thirteen Dwarves and one Hobbit," he informed her. "The Dwarves go to reclaim their home from Smaug, the dragon, while Bilbo, our Hobbit is going to assist them in their venture."

Percia frowned as she thought over the information. "Will I be welcome to join them on their journey or will I need to find my own way? I am under the impression most males of this realm feel females to be useless except in the home."

"I have already informed the leader Thorin of your impending arrival," he stated skimming her question. "He knows that you will be able to assist us in this venture. Though I should warn you Dwarves are very secretive and distrustful of strangers, once they get to know you they will warm up to your presence."

"Great," she muttered dryly not looking forward to this. At least she had an idea how to handle the Dwarves. She'd just treat them like she did the members of the Ares' Cabin.

Trailing after the wizard she hung back slightly as they broke through the trees to find a large group of males around a camp. She saw a large red headed Dwarf cooking dinner over a fire. Another Dwarf, with a strange hat and long mustache, helping him. To another side sat three older Dwarves, one with reddish brown hair and an amazing beard speaking to a grey haired one that had similar features and a horn to his ear, the last just whittled away at a block of wood, the end of a nasty looking axe stuck in his head. Towards the other end of camp were three others, one with a bowl shaped hair style, another with a strange tri-star style and the last with elaborate braids fussing over the first and snipping at the second. Two younger and rather handsome dwarves were pestering a small child like male, though his features showed more aging than the other two. They reminded her greatly of the Stoll brothers, which could be bad. The final three approached Gandalf. One was bald with a dark beard and dangerous looking axes, as tall as her. Another was about a head shorter with white hair and beard with a kind grandfatherly face. The last though was one of import. He carried himself much like Triton did, so she assumed he was a leader if not a king. He had long black hair with grey streaks and a close-cropped beard. He also could come close to matching her in height, maybe even a slight bit taller.

"Gandalf," the leader greeted shortly. His tone had the rest of the camp stopping to look over at them. "Is this the human you told us about?"

Wow, could he make it sound any more derogatory?

"Indeed, this is Percia Jackson," the wizard announced stepping aside to allow them a better view of her. It took a lot to bite back the sigh at the looks she received. So the wizard hadn't informed them of her gender.

"A girl?" The other's tone could manage to a new level of derision, impressive. "It is not enough you have us bring a burglar that cannot protect himself, now you wish to saddle us with a female?"

Well at least she had an answer to her question.

"On the contrary, the wizard was simply kind enough to guide me from the river, so if you point me in the direction of the road, I shall take my leave," she stated civilly if a bit sternly. Thankfully she never inherited her father's turbulent temper.

"You can't possibly think to travel on your own," the small grandfatherly Dwarf stated with no small amount of worry.

"I will be quite alright, Master Dwarf, thank you for your concern." She gave him a sincere smile before turning to Gandalf with one raised brow.

"Now Percia," he chided. "I know Thorin is not the most personable of hosts, but we are all traveling to the same destination. Your abilities would be very helpful." He emphasized the last part with a hard look to Thorin.

"And what business does she have with Erebor," Thorin hissed angrily, eyes narrowing in distrust.

"The dragon there has something which does not belong to him. I am going to get it back," she stated plainly not at all bothered by their shocked reactions.

"The dragon hasn't been seen in years," the bald one challenged. "It could be dead!"

Percia shrugged. "Janus seems to think otherwise. He told me to prepare for battle with a dragon that took what I am looking for."

"So you're going to travel to Erebor and fight Smaug, just like that," Thorin snorted.

She stared at him hard, knowing her eyes probably looked unnerving to them, as they tended to glow slightly. "I made a promise to return my brother's Heart. I will do so or die trying, even if it means facing a dragon."

He seemed to study her considering her words. "We shall see, girl. As Gandalf indicated we are heading there, but you will pull your own weight. You will also not be entitled to the treasure of Erebor."

"I care not for treasure, only the item Smaug has that belongs to my brother," she shot back smoothly.

"Agreed." He turned from her and went back to his place by the fire, pretty much dismissing her. He was definitely a royal of some type.

"Now that we have sorted that out, let me introduce you to the rest of the company," Gandalf stated happily.

So she met the thirteen Dwarves and their one Hobbit. Several of them threw her strange looks all through the night and none approached her, which was fine in her opinion. It seemed this quest might take all the patience she had and then some.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week followed in a pattern. They would wake, have a small meal, and then ride on through the day. Percia, being small enough, shared a pony with Mister Baggins. Given her abilities in riding it proved helpful to all. Mid-day the Dwarves would pass food down along the line and eat on the go, only stopping at night to make camp. Percia often declined their food, indicating she would not burden them. She didn't mention she generally didn't eat much, having survived on sparse rations due to her low-income level.

She mostly spoke to Bilbo and Gandalf, though Bofur proved very friendly, and she had a feeling Ori wanted to speak to her as well, but his brother Dori generally kept him away. The brothers Fili and Kili sometimes rode by them, usually to tease Bilbo. Neither said much to her, but Kili seemed to stare at her a lot. She only noticed because her gaze often drifted to him, but she doubted anyone would call her on it.

Currently she was explaining her family to Bilbo in all its messy detail.

"Goodness, and I thought I had hordes of cousins to remember," he muttered sheepishly. "How do you keep up with them all?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I pretty much only stay in touch with Nico, Jason, Thalia and my brother Tyson. Though I did get to know Triton a bit better before coming here," she responded, having finished giving him the run down of the godly side of her family.

"What of your mother," Bofur asked having joined them part way through her story. Vaguely she noted most of the Dwarves had slowed their mounts down to hear them speak.

"She's mortal, hence the demigod status. She married Gabe when I was a toddler. I haven't seen her since I was twelve," she answered honestly. "I never knew anyone on her side. The less said about Gabe the better."

Bilbo seemed to pick up on the underlying current in her statement about her stepfather. She found the little guy to be extraordinarily astute when it came to others.

"Was he the one who gave you those scars," he asked quietly, though the others had heard if their sharp glances meant anything.

She couldn't blame Bilbo; he hadn't known she was cooling down by the stream that night. She had taken her shirt off to wipe down when he came out of the woods looking for her. His face had turned a very interesting shade of red. After several apologies he fled from her sight and neither had said anything about what he did or did not see. Granted she had very few scars with her ability to heal, but Gabe had caused his fair share of them.

"Some." Percia refused to elaborate having moved on from that part of her life. "What of your family Bilbo? You mentioned it was rather large?"

Taking her hint he easily flowed with the change of topic, going on to explain his own family tree. This soon became a tale of his continued rivalry with a Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Quite a shrew of a woman if Bilbo was to be believed.

Travel came to a halt that evening at the remains of a burnt out home. Something about the area did not sit right with Percia, but she said nothing. Gandalf clearly felt the same considering his argument with Thorin on the matter.

Ignoring them she set about her assigned task to gather wood for the fire. The others already working on their tasks as well. Upon her return she learned Gandalf had stormed off in a huff. Apparently even sagely wizards got fed up with stubborn leaders.

As she couldn't do anything about it she made herself comfortable on her bedroll watching the others around camp. Ori was writing away in his little journal while his brother Dori sat next to him piddling with a pair of knitting needles. Nori was further away sharpening his knives. Balin, Oin and Bifur were having an argument of some kind, mostly in a language she didn't know and liberal use of hand signs. Whatever the subject was they were going at it heatedly. Gloin was laid out on his bedroll already starting to snore, while Bofur and Bombur worked on making the evening meal. Thorin sat to one side speaking quietly with Dwalin, and his nephews were off caring for the ponies. Only Bilbo seemed worked up over the wizard's absence, pacing back and forth his eyes occasionally looking to where the other departed.

When Bofur finally announced supper many of the others practically stampeded over. Percia just stayed put, content with a power bar and half an apple she swiped from Bilbo. She knew the Hobbit had saved it for Myrtle, their pony, but she wanted it more. Part of her thought about burning some food for the gods, but she doubted they would get the same buzz from this world as they did in hers. Besides, no need to alert more people to her current situation.

Vaguely she wondered if her dad had even realized she was gone…

"You sure you don't want any lass," Bofur's jovial voice broke through her thoughts.

"No thank you, I'm good," she promised, showing her half eaten power bar.

Bombur snorted. "That can't possibly be filling. Why I'd need to eat a hundred of them to even feel satisfied."

"Probably more than that," Nori chided causing the others to laugh.

Percia grinned slightly. "It is fine for me. I really don't eat much in general. Never have."

"That's why you're so scrawny," Oin pointed out, somehow hearing their conversation. "Not enough food growing up, can see it in your bones."

"You survive with what you've got." She shrugged to indicate she could not change the past. No one could, not even the gods. A frown took over when she noticed one of their numbers missing. "Where's Bilbo?"

"Sent him with food for the lads," Bofur stated with a wink. "No sense letting them starve out there."

"Ms. Percia may I ask you a question," Ori murmured shyly, having maneuvered to her side without his brother noticing.

"You may Mr. Ori, though I reserve the right to not answer," she replied with an encouraging smile.

"You mentioned earlier to Bilbo that your father was ruler of the Oceans on your world." At her nod he continued. "Does this mean you are a princess?"

Percia blinked slightly surprised at the question. "I guess it depends on who you ask. Many do consider me a princess simply because of my father's position. However, I am not a product of his lawful marriage, so I am an illegitimate heir at best. Though…" A soft look took over her features one hand reaching up to touch the pearl necklace. "My brother Triton, who is the King of Atlantis, the major kingdom of the Ocean, claimed me as a Princess of the Seas."

Before anyone could comment on this Fili came crashing out of the trees rambling on about Trolls and Bilbo. The group gathered their weapons and followed after the young prince to save their Hobbit.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain lanced through her side making it difficult to breath. It took a minute to remember just why she felt so bad. After Fili had come running into the camp the entire group charged towards the location of said Trolls. There were three of them, large and smelly. The moment they threw Bilbo into Kili the others attacked. Percia would have preferred to make a better plan, but what could she do.

So she joined the fray, easily dodging in and out, striking the beasts with her sword. At one point she saw one of them corner Kili, having knocked the Dwarf into the ground. Thinking fast she summoned the hot water from the stew and sent it directly into the creature's face causing it to howl in pain, though it took more effort than she was used to. Sadly this left her open long enough for another troll to dodge the others and swing a club at her catching her in the ribs and throwing her into one of the trees. How she managed to stay conscious at that point she didn't know, but she made it back onto her feet with Dwalin's help. Thank the gods she had Tyson refurbish her armor, or the hit would have been worse.

Sadly their efforts were thwarted when the trolls grabbed Bilbo demanding they drop their weapons. Thorin was the first to do so with everyone else following suit. It might have worked out fine, had the trolls not decided she needed to be neutralized. One backhand later and it was lights out.

She was surprised they didn't just kill her. They probably had some elaborate torture in mind. Maybe she should inform them that after Tartarus there really wasn't much they could do to her.

Trying to shift to find a better position she realized her trouble breathing didn't just come from her bruised and possibly cracked ribs, but from the rope tying her arms to her sides. Another wiggle confirmed her legs were equally bound. Great.

Movement underneath her alerted her to another issue. Glancing back she saw Kili struggling in his own restraints, his a burlap sack. His deep brown eyes caught hers after a moment and time seemed to stand still. Why did her heart skip a beat? Sure he was handsome, but she'd been with them a week and never felt this way. He also appeared startled but a loud curse to their side broke the contact as they glanced over at Gloin wriggling around violently in his own sack.

Taking in the rest of the group she noted the others not tied to a spit turning over the fire were all restrained in sacks. Those unfortunate enough to be deemed ready for cooking were stripped to their under clothes complaining about the heat of the fire.

Well, this was a right fix. Nico would probably find it amusing the way the trolls argued over how to cook them. At times like these she missed her cousin.

"Wait!" Bilbo hopped up addressing the trolls. "You're making a terrible mistake!"

The next few minutes were surreal. Bilbo went from telling the trolls how to cook them to claiming the Company as being infected with worms. If the disgruntled yells from the Dwarves hadn't worsened her headache she would have found the whole thing hilarious. She'd have to remember to tell Nico and Thalia about this one.

Clearly Thorin understood the plan because one well placed kick later and the others are claiming to have huge parasites. Gods her ribs ached with the pressure of holding in her laughter.

Granted it didn't last long. There was always one semi-smart one in the group.

"You think I don't know what you're up to," one growled menacingly. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

Before it could get any worse Gandalf arrived, apparently one for theatrics the way he announced himself and broke the boulder to let the light in. While she could have done without being blinded the trolls turning to stone looked pretty cool. Reminded her of the time she used Medusa's head to turn the Hyrda to stone.

Having the ropes off helped a lot for her blood flow,but it also brought the pain in her ribs back to full attention. It took several careful breaths for her to manage to sit up properly without blacking out. Thankfully the others let her be, busy helping their fellow Dwarves off the fire spit.

Of course Dori, ever the proper one practically screeched at her to turn her eyes, as they were not fully clothed. She didn't have the heart to tell him she'd seen males in much less clothing. Instead she unsteadily gathered her feet and turned to head back to camp. She needed the bandages from her pack to wrap her ribs. If there was a pond or river nearby she would have used that to heal her injuries, but she knew she'd have to wait.

"Are you alright," Kili asked coming up to her on near silent feet.

If she hadn't been used to the Stolls doing the same thing she would have jumped a good ten feet. "I'm fine. Just some bruised ribs. Once I wrap them I'll be good."

"When you were hit the first time," he muttered in realization. "Let me get Oin to check you. Damaged ribs are nothing to play with."

Before she could argue he was off to get the healer. Shrugging she sat before her bag pealing her upper layers off until she only had her sports bra visible. Twisting just slightly she checked her side whistling at the deep purples and blues splashed across her tan skin. If she hadn't been wearing her armor it's likely the hit would have broken her ribs and possibly killed her.

"What are you doing?" Kili's startled tone caught her attention. When she looked at him she saw him staring with wide eyes and a deep flush over his cheeks.

"Checking my ribs," she stated as if the answer were obvious.

"But... but… why are you naked," he hissed. "Where anyone can see you!"

Percia frowned in confusion. She still had her pants and boots on as well as her sports bra, so she was hardly naked.

"Calm down lad, you can't treat ribs without actually looking at the skin," Oin chastised him with an eye roll. "You got any bandages to wrap them lass?"

"Yes sir." She pulled them out from her pack. "I don't think they're broken, but I haven't fully checked. They just feel bruised at most."

"Had enough broken ribs to tell?" The healer raised on brow, his eyes knowing. At least he dropped it when she didn't answer. "Arms up."

Kili was another story. "What do you mean, had enough to tell," he demanded as he loomed over the pair. His eyes watching the older Dwarf like a hawk.

"It's not a big deal Kili," Percia assured him, wincing slightly as Oin pushed on a tender spot. "I've gotten into a lot of scraps over the years, and you don't always come out uninjured."

He didn't seem pleased with that answer, but instead snapped a different order. "Just get them wrapped and get your clothes back on!"

Both healer and patient watched as the young Dwarf stomped away.

Sure she didn't have the body of most of the girls in Aphrodite's Cabin, but she was pretty decent with a lean frame and small curves. And while she didn't think she was exceptionally pretty, she had thought she was at least cute, with her small features, long dark hair and cat like eyes. She was even proud of her modest bust size, which she had feared for years would never grow. Was she really so ugly that not having clothes on disgusted the Dwarf.

"I did not realize my looks were so offensive," she sniffed petulantly.

Oin snorted humorously. "They're not, trust me lass. The lad's just not good at expressing himself properly."

The confused look she sent him was ignored as he finished the last of the bindings. "That'll hold for a time. How's your head? You got knocked pretty good there too."

"Not bad, a bit tender," she replied truthfully. "It doesn't feel like a concussion."

His shrewd eyes fixed on her own causing her to squirm. "Had plenty of those too?"

"It's sadly a hazard of the life I lead." She offered him a shrug and her best 'aw shucks' grin that used to work on Chiron. Even Mr. D fell for it.

Oin however didn't look fooled, but let it go all the same. "Rest up for now, we'll likely be moving on soon. And you'd best put your clothes back on before Kili comes roaring in here like mad bull."

Huffing at the command she did as asked managing to get everything in place just before the others came out of the woods. Kili glanced over quickly to assess her state before nodding in approval and moving to his own belongings. Suddenly she wished she had Chiron's staff so she could whack him upside the head. Triton so owed her for having to put up with this male chauvinistic society.

"Pack your gear, we leave in one hour," Thorin announced as he strolled into camp, looking very much like he hadn't spent the night fighting against trolls. He also had a new sword with him. Where did he get that?

"You should have seen it Percia. Trolls had a bit of gold and other pretties in their little cave," Bofur told her happily as he moved by her to grab his own things. "Managed to make a long term deposit we did."

Before she could ask Dwalin walked by, grumbling about idiots burying chest of gold. Long-term deposit indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Just before midday they set out once more, this time on foot as the ponies had fled in the night. Gandalf took the lead with Thorin hot on his heels.

Percia stayed towards the back, moving slower due to her ribs. Strangely Kili fell back as well earning several concerned glances from his brother and snickers from a few of the others. If he offered to carry her she would punch him in the nose.

The others all seemed more jovial after the events of the night before. Apparently the post battle survival had negated their capture, as several retold the story with far more elaboration. Percia just chuckled quietly thoughts going back to the celebrations at Camp for a quest fulfilled. Some of them had been just as bad with their retelling.

"Something's coming!" Thorin's shout grabbed their attention.

Percia pulled out Riptide just as Gandalf ordered them to stay together and arm themselves. The sound of something large approaching grew louder, causing them all to tense in anticipation. Just as it got to the breaking point a large sled pulled by rabbits of all things crashed into the clearing. A man nearly as tall as Gandalf with a scraggly beard and brown robes was driving the sleigh, eyes wild as he screamed.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

The only one able to gather their wits was Gandalf, as he clearly knew the other.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown," he greeted still shocked by the other's arrival. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf," the other man stated breathlessly. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes," Gandalf prompted.

The other went to speak only nothing came out. Percia wondered if maybe he hadn't indulged in this world's version of weed. It certainly explained his look. Was that a bird's nest in his hair?

"It was just on the tip of my tongue…" When he curled his tongue out there was a large stick like bug on it. Percia gagged slightly, having an aversion to bugs in general. Looking away from the two wizards she noted the bunnies still hooked up to the sleigh. One of them was licking a front paw where she could see a deep scratch.

Deciding to keep her mind off of the strange wizard she approached the rabbit slowly, kneeling next to it. Pulling out her water bag she poured a small amount into one hand. The rabbit paused, watching her closely. Calmly she brought the hand down towards the injured paw, allowing her fingers to touch its fur. The animal was frozen, undecided on what to do, but it watched in amazement as the water flowed from her hand into the cut healing the injury. The rabbit inspected it for a moment, before nuzzling her hand in thanks, even allowing her to pick him up to cuddle him.

"That was amazing." She glanced up to see Bilbo and Kili watching her. "Can you heal anything with water?"

"No. Most injuries but not all," she corrected gently, scratching the rabbit between his ears which it seemed to enjoy.

"What about the injuries you have now," Kili pushed, eyes narrowed in thought and frustration.

"I can, but I have to be submerged in water. Once we come across a river or pond I'll be able to heal myself," she informed him, unsure of why he seemed so upset about her getting injured. "Are there injuries I don't know of?" Her eyes swept to the other Dwarves, whom all looked fine.

"No, no everyone is fine. You were the only one really hurt," Bilbo assured her. "But that is an amazing talent. Have you always had it?"

"Yes. Though it's grown over the years," she stated absently, paying more attention to the rabbit in her hands and the ones nudging at her knees.

"I believe my uncle would take this time to tell you that you cannot keep the bunny," Kili suddenly advised in a wry tone.

She peeked up at him, lifting the one rabbit higher and adding her own pleading face to his natural cuteness. "But how can you say no to a face like this?"

Bilbo burst out laughing when Kili started to sputter unsure of how to respond. Their fun was brought to an end when a howl sang through the air.

"Was that a wolf," Bilbo asked in fright. "Are there wolves around here?"

"Wolves? No, that was no wolf," Bofur responded warily.

Almost as if summoned one creature attacked only to have Thorin cut it down. A second tried its luck falling first to Kili's arrow then to Dwalin's axe. Percia released the rabbit standing with Riptide firmly in her hand.

"Warg scouts," Thorin yelled out. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

The wargs looked a bit like hellhounds to her, though a bit furrier in comparison. It seemed she would soon be seeing these orc creatures the others had mentioned on occasion. From what she understood of this world they were like the monsters in hers, only they did not turn to dust when slain.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast stated surely as he took position at his sleigh.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf countered. "They will out run you."

"These are Rhosobel Rabbits," the other shot back. "I'd like to see them try."

Since his mind was clearly made up Gandalf said no more. With a loud whoop the brown wizard was off, racing across the plains. It took next to no time for several more wargs, some carrying strange creatures, to fall into pursuit.

Gandalf huffed a bit but led them on. "Come on! This way!"

The group ran across the open field, barely making it to one of the larger boulder groups to hide from the wargs. Radagast had chosen a random flee pattern, which actually did not aid them much.

Percia kept close to Bilbo noting he had the most trouble with their escape. Clearly the Hobbit did not often have to run for long periods of time. They moved from outcrop to outcrop, only to get caught at the last one by a single warg and its rider. Kili managed to bring the rider down, but the warg took longer, its death cries echoing through the valley.

All too soon they were surrounded by their foes. Thorin ordered Kili to shoot and the others to stand firm as the creatures circled closer. Percia pushed Bilbo behind her, Riptide ready for the two inching closer to their position. From the corner of her eye she saw Bifur positioning his wicked looking spear to do the same.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's sudden reappearance had the others running in that direction. Percia worked with Bifur to keep the closest wargs from hindering their escape. The each managed to take one out before the old Dwarf was pushing her towards the hidden cave.

Sliding down into the cavern was not the most fun Percia had had, but they were alive. Finally Kili and Thorin joined them completing the group. They watched the entrance warily only to frown as a loud horn sounded. She could hear the sound of hoof beats, indicating riders coming. Sounds of renewed battled reached them, until one orc body crashed into the cave.

Thorin knelt next to it pulling out an arrow. "Elves," he spat.

Elves? Really? Like Keebler? Or something else? Though Percia really could use some cookies.

"I cannot see where the path leads," Dwalin called out from further inside the cave. "Do we follow or no?"

"Follow it of course," Bofur stated happily, not one to let much get him down.

So follow it they did. At times the path became so narrow they had to go in single file. Once a group of them had to use their weight to push Bombur through one section.

It seemed like hours had passed before the cavern finally opened to a cliff overlooking a large valley, which held a city far more beautiful than any Percia had seen. She most definitely included Olympus in that statement.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced for them. "In the Common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo whispered from beside her, his eyes just as fixated on the city.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the seas." With that Gandalf started directing them down the path, though Thorin, who no doubt did not want to be here, held him up.

For a moment Percia wondered why, but decided not to ask. With any luck these Elves would have a pond or spring she could borrow, as her ribs were starting to bother her again.

Kili must have seen her slight flinches during the walk because he came up behind her, one hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm okay." She shot him a smile. "And I don't want to stop, if I do I'll likely never make it."

"Do you want to lean on me," he asked so sincerely that she didn't have the heart to snap at him like she would have usually done.

"Thank you, but no. I'm afraid standing straight it the best thing I can do right now." Taking in his defeated features she made a compromise. "Why don't you tell me a story to keep my mind off the pain?"

He brightened instantly before launching into a tale of him and Fili as children and their great adventure to liberate pies from a mean old baker. Fili, having heard his name, had to join in, not allowing his brother to lessen his own part in their exploits. Percia got a good laugh out of it, enjoying the way the brothers bantered.

She almost didn't notice the bridge or the two giant statues they passed, until the group pulled up to a stop on a raised platform. A set of stairs led to into the city and from them descended a tall regal male in robes. The closer he got the clearer Percia could see his features, which looked young and timeless. Having been in the presence of gods in her world, she knew this man, or elf she supposed, was immortal.

"Mithrandir," the elf greeted.

"Ah, Lindir," the wizard stated in return greeting the other happily.

The Dwarves appeared more wary than before, while Bilbo craned his neck every which way. Percia chose to just wait and see what would occur. Hopefully nothing that ended in bloodshed.

The sound of a familiar horn had the Dwarves starting, as they turned to find a group of horsemen approaching fast. Thorin called out something and Percia found herself pushed to the center of the group along with their Hobbit. Soon the riders circle the group forcing them into a tighter formation. When they finally came to a stop, one of the few without a helmet swung off his mount and greeted Gandalf.

The two spoke in a strangely beautiful language she had not heard before. However, what really had her attention were the whispers growing louder around them.

'Yes, yes, welcome the grey trouble maker back…'

'I hope I get an apple tonight…'

'They better have cleaned out my stall or I'm going to…'

And more comments similar to those came from the various mounts the Elves rode. Her eyes grew wide at the realization. She had not heard this from the ponies or even Gandalf's horse, so she thought that particular skill had not translated over. But what if she had simply needed more time? The maneuver she used to summon the water from the stew had taken more concentration than normal, but she expected that given Janus' warnings. Yet when she healed the rabbit, the pull had not been nearly so much. Maybe she was finally getting used to this world. Was that a good thing?

She was brought back from her thoughts by Gloin's loud bellowing.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

Gandalf sighed in exasperation. "No master Gloin, he's offering you food."

Percia almost lost it when the Dwarves had to actually discuss the offer before finally accepting. Food and males, the universal constant.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for the group to find themselves at a long table, filled with vegetable platters and various forms of bread. Most of the company complained about the lack of meat, Dwalin especially. Percia didn't mind, enjoying a small salad and the fresh bread. Bifur apparently preferred the flowers originally placed as a decoration. Recognizing one type she stopped him from eating it, allowing her to dab a drop of honey on it before gesturing him to continue. He gave her an odd look but ate it all the same. His eyes lit up in genuine pleasure at the taste, so she plopped the jar of honey next to him for his use.

On her other side sat Kili, who held a whispered conversation with his brother Fili. It sounded serious, however she did not know the Dwarf language so had no idea exactly what they said. Instead she watched Dori try to foist his 'greens' off on Ori with no luck. She was also pretty sure Nori had slipped some of the silverware into his sleeve, but she wouldn't call him on it.

Glancing down she saw Bofur laughing, as Bombur stuffed himself, clearly not caring about the lack of meat as long as he had food. Balin was speaking quietly to Bilbo, while Oin and Gloin grumbled to each other. Though how the older Dwarf could hear anything after he stuffed the napkin into his horn to block out the music was beyond her. At another table sat Thorin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond. The three of them discussing the swords they found in the troll horde from the looks of it.

Turning back to her own meal determined to ignore the poor table manners of the others she noted a piece of bread on her plate that had not been there before. Shrugging she just accepted it and moved on.

When dinner finally ended she made her way over to Gandalf before he could slip out with Elrond and Thorin.

"Gandalf, you've been here before," she murmured quietly. "Do you know if there is a river or pond nearby I can utilize?"

"The Elves do have bathing chambers you know," he teased gently.

Percia rolled her eyes. "I am not going to bathe; I need a fresh source of water to heal my injuries," she reminded him wryly. "While in my world I could just use bath water, here it would likely be better for me to go to the natural source."

He blinked at her statement taking the time to digest the information. "My, you are powerful. Do all of Poseidon's children have this ability?"

She went to say yes, but paused. "You know, I honestly don't know. Tyson can heal to an extent if in water and I don't know my other half siblings well enough. Actually, now that I think of it, I don't think they do. Tyson actually got dad's ability to cause earthquakes, where I didn't. So I guess certain powers skip here and there."

His bushy brows rose high on his forehead. "Well, I imagine that would be an interesting ability to have."

She grinned knowing exactly where his thoughts were going. "Yes, thankfully Tyson has a very calm disposition and is not prone to temper tantrums. Probably why the Fates decided he should get that talent instead of me."

He chuckled. "Indeed. In any case, I know of several pools of water here in Imladris. I am sure one of the Elves will be happy to show you to one?"

"And it will not be a problem," she pushed, one eyebrow drawn up skeptically.

"It will not." The answer came from Lord Elrond and not Gandalf. Apparently Elves had better hearing than she first thought. "We have many pools formed from the waterfalls and even a few from natural springs. Merrina would be happy to show you." A female elf stepped up and bowed towards them.

"Thank you very much Lord Elrond," Percia responded politely before following the other woman out, picking up her pack on the way.

The Elf led her to a small hidden grove sheltering a lovely blue pool of crystal clear water. It reminded her of photos from a National Geographic of some exotic place in the world.

"Thank you so much," she told the other female receiving a smile in reply.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No, I think I can find my way back. If anything I'll just follow the loud voices of my companions," she joked easily earning another smile.

"No one uses this grove so you will be safe from prying eyes," Merrina told her before bowing and leaving her to her own.

Stepping away from the main path to allow the bushes to grant her more cover she started to disrobe. She could have left her clothes on, but she really wanted to feel the water against her skin. It had been so long since she had a chance to just submerge in the life giving liquid. Once she had everything folded neatly by her pack she walked towards the water, stepping in slowly.

While temperature never really mattered because her body would regulate it if needed, she enjoyed taking her time. Already she could feel the water greeting her, kissing along her skin. When she finally waded out to where the water rested over her shoulders she ducked down allowing the pool to encompass her completely.

For one long moment she simply floated in the depths, allowing this water source to connect with her. It felt different from her world, younger, cleaner. Yet just as empowering, and it recognized her just as the waters of her world did. The feeling was nice and helped to ease some of her homesickness.

Already she could feel the slight burn from her healing ribs and bruises. Her energy levels also rose, giving back what she had lost in the past few days.

A few fish swam around her, one or two coming close enough to tickle her skin. Giggling she started to swim with them, relishing in the pain free movement. Her long hair drifted behind her in the water, unbound from its usual restraints.

After several minutes of playing she broke the surface, leaning back to float as she watched the twilight fade into night.

"Are you healed yet?" Kili's voice broke through the quiet startling her.

For a moment she panicked and slipped under the water only to come splashing up coughing after swallowing wrong.

"Are you okay," he asked worriedly.

"Yes, you just startled me," she admitted, finally catching her breath again. Treading water she looked over to where he stood by the entranceway, his form lit by the light of the dying sun. "Why are you out here?"

"You shouldn't have come out here without someone," he retorted clearly annoyed. "You could have been attacked."

"By who? The fish," she asked incredulously. "Gandalf said this place was safe from orcs and wargs."

"But those are not the only dangers here," he shot back.

"The Elves?" She frowned in confusion. "If they meant to harm us I don't think they would have invited us to dinner first. Seems counterproductive."

"Perhaps they meant to lure us into a sense of false safety," he countered stubbornly. "Regardless coming to a secluded place, and leaving all your belongings too far to reach is not a smart move."

He now stood by the edge of the pond, his deep eyes staring at her as if willing her to understand. Sighing she finally conceded.

"You're right. It was foolish. I should have at least kept my knives closer," she allowed him the small victory. "But may I ask why you care so much when clearly the others do not?"

He balked a bit not expecting her question. "They… they care, they just figured only one of us needed to come. I volunteered."

"Oh? You wanted to save the others the offense of seeing me naked," she asked sarcastically, still a bit peeved at his reaction from before. "Which for the record, all the important bits were covered so I wasn't actually naked. I am now though, so you might want to run away before I ruin your eyesight with my hideous nature."

"I don't think you're hideous," he snapped. "You just shouldn't be so liberal in who you let see you without clothes!" He stepped forward as if to emphasize his point.

"Kili don't it's…"

Sure enough his foot hit the wrong patch causing his arms to cartwheel as he lost his balance and splashed down into the water with her.

"Slippery," she finished with a sigh. When he came up sputtering and spitting out the water she just chuckled. "You okay?"

"You could have warned me," he growled out, looking very disgruntled like a wet cat.

"I tried," she stated cheekily. Pushing closer to him she reached out to brush his hair out of his face. "Don't worry I can dry you off easily enough."

He reached up to grab her wrist stilling her movements and keeping her hand in place. It was then she realized just how close they were. She could feel the flaps of his coat shifting slowly against her skin in the water. Their eyes locked again and she felt her heart skip once more. Warmth swirled through her lower abdomen and her breath came a little faster. Kili seemed to have the same issues but managed to keep it together. Slowly he lowered the hand he kept trapped and his free hand slid on her skin finding its way to her lower back. Her other hand gripped the edge of his coat. Neither could say who moved first, but their lips met in a heated kiss.

Percia had never felt such sensations before. Not with Luke, or Leo or any other boy she had any feelings for in the past. Kissing Kili made her think of tsunamis, powerful and fast, encompassing all in its path. Soon both of his arms were wrapped around her pulling her flush against him, the contrast of his clothing against her skin felt amazing. Her own hands found their way around his neck and into his hair.

When air became necessary they pulled apart just enough for their foreheads to rest against each other. Both gasped for breath trying to calm their racing hearts.

"Wow," she muttered softly once she found her voice.

"Yeah," he agreed, equally affected by the kiss.

Just as they motioned to continue a loud voice interrupted.

"Kili! Where are you," Fili yelled from close by. The two jumped apart much like naughty children.

"Give me a minute Fili," Kili called back, hoping his brother didn't notice his nervousness.

Thankfully the blond Dwarf didn't come into the grove.

"Hurry up. Thorin will be back soon and we may have to leave sooner than we thought," the other cautioned.

Percia grabbed his hand and helped pull him from the water, using her power to dry his clothes and hair. He blinked in shock from the sensation and patted his clothes in disbelief. Meanwhile she was gathering her own clothing and pulling them on as quick as she could.

When she turned back to Kili she found him watching her closely, especially certain parts. Clearing her throat she got his attention only to earn a rather unrepentant grin. Rolling her eyes she tossed her bag over her shoulder and made for the trail, Kili following immediately.

Just as they made it to the main path they found Fili waiting for them, his arms crossed and eyes gazing at them sternly. Both of them shuffled sheepishly, not really meeting the blonde's eyes. Finally he just huffed and turned to lead them to the others.

Of all the things Percia could have anticipated happening, the events of this evening were not among them. Sadly she knew she couldn't let these new feelings affect her quest.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin had been furious when he told the group they had to stay another two weeks. Apparently the map he had could only be read under a certain moon, which would not occur for a fortnight. Most of the others did not look happy either, though Bilbo seemed elated.

With nothing else they could do the main group set up camp on a balcony, going so far as to break furniture to make a fire. Percia simply rolled her eyes at this, not taking any part. Had they done something like this in Atlantis or Olympus they'd have been hung out to dry. Instead she, like Bilbo had accepted the offer of a room and a bed.

Oh she could have stayed in bed forever, in its soft fluffy haven. But she did have things she wanted to accomplish during their stay. Her first agenda started the very next day after breakfast, much to the annoyance of a certain Hobbit.

"I understand you've never used a sword before, nor do you want to," she stated plainly to the Hobbit standing in front of her in the training area. Around them Elves worked on their own abilities, and even some of the Dwarves had come down to take over a small part of the grounds. "However, you should at least know how to defend yourself to buy you time to escape."

"According to Balin this is nothing more than a letter opener," he muttered petulantly.

"To one used to a certain type of sword, probably," she admitted. "However, what you are holding is known as a short sword. These swords are used for close offense and defense. Some men use them in tandem with a regular or long sword. For your height though, it is a good size, and probably a good weight." She pulled Riptide out letting it transform into its normal shape. "My sword is actually slightly shorter than a normal sword, but longer than a short sword. That is due to my height and weight. Though I can use other swords, my balance is not as good as it is while using Riptide. In a fight, keeping your balance is key. You fall; you might not get back up."

He nodded in understanding though certainly not happy about it. So she took him through a few blocks and defense moves, showing him the best way to catch an enemy off guard so he can escape. She also told him the truth of battles many did not acknowledge until in that situation.

"You want to survive you use everything available to you. Throw dirt in their eyes, bite them if they get close enough, and use the environment against them. There is no fair in battle, there is only life or death," she stated sagely.

"But what about honor," he asked in confusion.

"Honor comes in what the person is fighting for, not the fight itself. Those with honor fight to protect their people and loved ones," she explained. "Those without honor fight simply to cause destruction."

"She's right lad." The two turned to find Dwalin and Balin watching the pair, both looking at Percia with respect. "The true honor of a warrior is what they stand for. When you are in a true battle, there is only chaos. You do what you can to stay alive and keep those fighting with you alive as well."

Percia bowed her head in acknowledgement and thanks while Bilbo looked deep in thought.

"Now why don't I show Mr. Baggins some more moves, as I am closer in height," Balin suggested happily. "Dwalin here has been wanting to see your skills, lass."

"Then I shall endeavor not to disappoint," she shot back cheekily.

As Balin moved Bilbo over to another section Dwalin stood across form her, axes unsheathed. Percia watched him calmly, shifting position just slightly to ready herself for his move. She had a gut feeling he would come fast and strong.

Not even a moment later he proved her right. The two parried and thrust, blocked and attacked, dancing around each other nimbly. Percia used her flexibility and speed to her advantage, where Dwalin had sheer strength and longer reach. The two went back and forth for some time with neither gaining ground on the other. After a particularly brutal set of traded blows the two pulled back only to have Thorin put a stop to their fight.

"Enough," he ordered.

"Aw," Percia whined having not had this much fun sparing in some time. Dwalin's own pout, though he'd likely deny he ever made such an expression, also showed his displeasure at the intrusion.

"The point was to get an idea of your skill, not take up the whole day," the king reminded them dryly. One quick look at the sky indicated they had indeed sparred into the afternoon hours. Huh, time does fly when having fun. "You both missed lunch and I am sure you would like to at least make it to dinner."

Both of them managed to look like chastised children, scraping their feet in the dirt. Thorin simply shook his head and turned to leave, clearly expecting them to follow.

Percia turned to Dwalin head cocked in a considering motion. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," he rumbled a smirk twisting his lips. Then his eyes drifted over to the sidelines. "What are you dolts looking at? Want a lesson of your own?"

"No, no we're good," Fili assured them, hands up warding the other Dwarf off. Ori and Kili stood with him, both staring at them in shock.

Dwalin just scoffed and made his way towards the city, most likely in search of the dinner Thorin mentioned. The young Dwarfs waited until he was out of sight before turning to Percia.

"That was amazing," Kili exclaimed in awe.

"Indeed, I've never seen anyone but uncle last that long against Dwalin," Fili added.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Ms. Percia," Ori queried.

"Um… Thanks? I learned it at Camp Half Blood," she replied uneasily not used to such a reaction. Sure back home she got some compliments for her abilities, but not many, and usually Clarisse was there to knock her down a peg or two. "Demigods are trained at the Camp to use their abilities and learn how to fight the monsters that hunt us. We pretty much train all day for months on end."

"Those reflexes and instincts weren't just from training," Fili pointed out. "You've seen battle."

She froze for a moment, memories of the wars and all those lost swept through her mind. "Yes. More than I would like."

"Would you be willing to tell us about them," Ori, ever the historian, asked curiously. For a moment it looked like Kili might pound the poor boy for even speaking.

Percia didn't really want to talk about either war, not yet. It still amazed her it had only been almost two years since the last one. But she could speak of other things. "How about I tell you about my first quest instead?"

"Really?" Ori looked so excited.

"Are you sure?" Kili, however, looked worried.

"I don't mind. It's actually kind of funny now," she assured him with a sweet smile. Now that she knew how he felt towards her, at least a little, she understood his over protective nature. She didn't always like it, but she understood.

So she told them of her first trip to the Camp and her quest for the Lightning Bolt as they made their way to dinner.

Later that night Kili slipped into her room, finding her out on her own personal balcony watching the stars. He moved quietly slipping his arms around her waist when he reached her. Percia tensed for a moment until she realized who had her, and relaxed into his hold. Neither said anything, instead they simply enjoyed the warmth the other brought.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Explicit content: if you are not comfortable with this please skip this chapter.

XOXOXOX

The next week proceeded in a similar fashion. After breakfast she'd force Bilbo to the training grounds and teach him more defense moves. Then she and Dwalin would spar, though sometimes one of the others would take his place. Once even Thorin tried his own against her. That had been quite the fight, and the subject of some pretty interesting bets from what she heard. After cleaning up she would have dinner with the rest of the Company then she would slip off to the hidden grove with the spring. She enjoyed swimming having not done so in some time. She also knew she would likely not be able to for the rest of the quest.

Sometimes Kili would follow her, speaking to her as she floated about. She did wear her under garments much to his chagrin, but it reminded her of her bathing suit so it was something. The two did have fun spending time together, learning more of each other. Both had a wicked pranking streak, though they had been unable to test it as of yet.

One afternoon she did go check out the stables, enjoying the chatter of the horses. When she was sure none of the Elves were around she even spoke to a few, learning a bit more about the denizens of the city. They had some interesting tales to tell. She did not linger though, as they reminded her much of Blackjack and she missed her dear friend.

Sometimes she allowed Bilbo to drag her around the gardens and even to the library. She had to explain to him she couldn't read half of it, even those books in Westeron, which was similar to English. Her dyslexia just made it a bit too difficult with the sentence structure they used. Still she did enjoy listening to him read to her, finding it easier for her to learn the history that way.

As the night of the summer moon approached the Company discretely prepared to leave, knowing the Elves would likely try to stop them once they knew more. Percia said nothing as Nori skillfully nicked food from the kitchen.

On one of their last nights there she sat in the moonlight watching the stars from the comfort of her balcony. She wore a nightgown the Elves had set out for her use, the fabric light and airy. Her hair was down, the ends of it curling to the small of her back. She knew she should cut it, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Once again two strong arms slipped around her waist pulling her into a now familiar figure. He had forgone wearing his over coat and outer tunic. She leaned back into him, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We will likely not have many nights like this once we begin our journey again," he murmured against her ear, nuzzling it with his nose.

"No, life on the road with such a large group does not offer much peace or solitude," she agreed. "Plus the danger will increase tenfold."

"Then perhaps we should utilize this night to the best of our abilities," he suggested slyly, placing a kiss along her neck.

Percia turned in his arms, her hands sinking into his dark locks and pulling him in for a proper kiss. The two fought for a moment over dominance until she finally relented to his hold. Never had she felt so free to trust someone else to take care of her.

One of his hands cupped the back of her head, maneuvering her the way he wanted, while the other slid down her back to cup the curve of her buttocks. Without breaking the kiss he pulled her tightly against him, both moaning as they fit together snuggly.

Slowly he led her to the large bed dominating the room, easily lifting her up onto the edge when they met it. His hands moved down to her legs, shifting the fabric of the gown out of his way as they wandered further up her thighs to her flat stomach. His fingers brushed along her skin sending fire lancing through her. They continued upwards taking the garment with them, until he pulled away so he could lift the gown over her head, tossing it somewhere behind him into the darkened room.

Percia shivered as he stared down at her, his eyes wide with lust. Never had she gone so far with a male, but she didn't want to stop. Every cell in her body screamed for Kili to make her his. So with a moan she gripped his shirt and tugged for another kiss, her hands wandering to where his tunic tucked into his pants. When she let out a small frustrated huff he chuckled and helped her divest him of his clothing until he also stood naked.

Directing her back into the middle of the bed, Kili followed her up, climbing over her form like a large cat. He placed kisses all along her skin until he reached her mouth and captured her lips again. His chest brushed against her own, the sensation of bare skin sending waves of heat through her.

Her fingers gripped at his back and shoulders, trying to force him closer. Her legs spread out instinctually allowing him to rest his hips against hers. Both moaned as their groins met.

Kili broke the kiss again, this time moving down her neck to her bared breasts, lavishing them with attention. Percia couldn't help the noises she made from the feelings he provoked in her. Without thought her hips jerked against him, looking for more friction.

His mouth suckled at one breast while his hand caressed the other, until he decided to switch. She squirmed at the feeling of it, not used to such stimulation. Fingers ran through his hair tugging and slipping through the locks in intervals. His moans and growls echoed in the room, telling her he enjoyed her attentions just as much.

While he continued to pepper her breasts and shoulders with kisses he slid his hand lower, allowing his fingers to dip between her legs and into her sex. Percia jerked in shock having never had anyone else touch her there. A keening sound escaped her throat as her back curled off the bed and into him.

"So wet for me," Kili whispered into her ear, nipping it gently. His finger started to dip inside her, pushing further and further. "So tight and hot. Can't wait to sink inside you, hear you scream my name." Twisting his hand he let his thumb flick her clit as he added a second finger.

"Ki—li," she whined, the pleasure out weighting the discomfort. "Pl…please…"

"You want that don't you," he continued to tease her, moving his hand in a steady rhythm. "You want me to take you hard until you cum. You want me to pound into you marking you as mine."

"Ah! Please! More," she panted heavily, wriggling beneath him.

He pulled back removing his fingers from her earning a whine of disappointment much to his amusement. Grinning slyly at her he grabbed one of her legs lifting it to rest over his thigh as he positioned her better. Once he had her where he wanted he lined his cock up with her entrance, slowly pushing in.

Percia groaned at the feeling, back arching in an attempt to get him in deeper.

"So beautiful like this," he told her, his tone low and possessive. His breathing was strained so she didn't get too jealous at his ability to continue speaking. "All hot and bothered… Needy for my cock…Only me…"

"You…" she barely managed to keen. 'Ki-!"

Finally he managed to seat himself fully within her, his pelvis lined up with hers. For a moment he paused, letting her adjust to him. Leaning down he claimed her mouth once more taking it slower than before, lingering. When air became a problem he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes staring into one another's. Warm smiles passed between them, the moment beyond perfect.

Slowly Kili shifted, pulling back before pushing in once more. Percia's muscles relaxed, the thrusts becoming smoother between them. Soon he started to increase his rhythm, the friction building.

Both were covered in a fine film of sweat, the heat hanging in the room heavily. Moans and groans escaped them both, Kili growling when a change in his position forced whimpers from her lips.

A pressure built in her lower abdomen, growing with each thrust Kili made. Cries and pleads broke out of her as she begged him to finish it. His whispered commands only pushed her further towards the edge, until something inside her broke and she fell over it with a loud yell. A few more hard thrusts and Kili joined her in the oblivion of pleasure.

For a long moment only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard in the room. Kili finally leaned down and brought his lips back to hers, dragging out a loving kiss. Percia eagerly reciprocated, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to bring him closer.

"That was amazing," she breathed out between them.

"I aim to please," he chuckled slyly. Nuzzling his nose against hers he let one hand run along her side, stroking the fires some more. "But practice makes perfect…"

She giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, bringing their mouths together once more. Still she had to agree, practice did make perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

When the time came the company slipped from the borders of Rivendell just hours before dawn. Gandalf stayed behind allowing for a distraction. How they managed to go unnoticed went beyond Percia's understanding, as Dwarves seemed unable to fully understand the term silent.

They traveled for several days on foot heading for the Misty Mountains. Kili stayed near her when they walked, often describing Middle Earth to her, especially the Blue Mountains where he grew up. Occasionally Fili or Ori would join in if they were nearby. At night they camped, finding it harder to make a fire the closer they got to the mountains as the woods thinned leaving little to no branches for their use. Sometimes the other Dwarves would regal her with history lessons, and even Bilbo joined in actually impressing the more scholarly males with his knowledge. It certainly helped break up the duller portions of the journey.

There were days in their travel where Percia would fondly remember cars and even the Camp bus. She especially missed Blackjack during this time, as he would have made travel so much faster. However, she did enjoy spending more time with Kili, and getting to know the other Dwarves. Some clearly didn't approve of their 'relationship' but said nothing. She wondered if it was because of their different species or their ages. According to Kili he was considered very young for their kind. Though he found their reactions silly since Fili was only eight years older than him and already had a betrothed.

Of course they had the serious talk about Percia's quest and her likelihood of going home afterwards. Kili admitted he didn't like it, but he wanted to be with her in the time they had. Percia agreed and they left it at that.

Sadly the weather had turned against them just as they made their way into the winding pass through the mountains. Rain pelted down on them with a vengeance as they tried to traverse the narrow trail. It didn't help that some sections would give way when one least expected it. Sometimes she wished she had the ability to fully control storms like her father, it certainly could have helped.

She didn't know how long they had been traveling when it happened. Focusing on putting one foot in front of the other she came to an abrupt stop when the Dwarf in front of her pulled to a stop.

"This is no thunderstorm," Balin yelled out over the torrential downpour. "It's a thunder battle!"

Percia followed to where he pointed eyes going wide to see a giant figure detach from the mountainside only to throw a large boulder towards another giant stone figure. A shudder went through her as memories of other giants in battle surfaced. Squeezing her eyes tight she barely forced the images back. She could hear Bofur muttering something, though the words were lost to her.

Without warning the earth under their feet move. The group watches in horror as they realize they stood on the knees of another stone giant. Split in two they could only hold on for dear life. Percia's eyes went to Kili who stood behind her, his eyes focused on Fili, who now struggled to stay on the other knee.

The other group managed to jump to safety but their own had nowhere to go. Sadly their giant didn't win its fight sending them careening down towards the mountainside. The sensation of falling gripped her stomach as the creature fell. By some stroke of luck the knee they were on crashed into the side of the cliff allowing them to tumble off onto the relative safety of the trail before the creature disappeared into the abyss below.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to regain her equilibrium. Glancing to her right she saw Kili was fine and well if a bit shell shocked. There was a small commotion further back but she didn't see it, nor hear what was said due to the continued storm.

When the group finally made it to their feet she noted Kili was in Fili's hands, the two brothers reassuring each other they were fine. A smile crossed her face at their closeness. She wished more than once she had a sibling like that.

Thorin directed them all to a nearby cave, the others moving quickly to get out of the rain.

"Check the back," he ordered. "Caves in the mountains are seldom uninhabited."

"Well that's a nice thought.

"It's clear," Dwalin informed them.

"Right then," Gloin boasted happily. "Let's get a fire going."

Only for Thorin to vote him down. She couldn't blame him, something about this didn't seem right. Purposely setting her bed roll near the brothers, though giving them space to be together she tried to find some sleep. It took a while for the adrenaline to change to bone deep tiredness but finally sleep claimed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Percia knew they were in trouble but she couldn't help the relief flooding her system at the view of the Goblin King. Sometime during her sleep her mind had slipped into the nightmares of the wars, first with Kronos then the giants and Gaea. Finally she had transitioned to her time in Tartarus, only it was far worse than what originally had happened. Instead of having Annabeth at her side, her friend had abandoned her there to rot. Voices of friends and foes alike had echoed through her mind whispering hurtful things. Not even the fall from the false floor had fully pulled her from her dream. If anything it had given it more life. It was not until they were pulled before the great bulbous form of the lead Goblin that she finally freed her mind from her nightmare.

Shaking her head slightly she glanced around taking in the group, checking they were all there. Only they weren't. Bilbo was missing, though she didn't dare voice that observation. So caught up she didn't even listen to the Goblin's words until its minions descended upon them pulling weapons and packs away from the members of the Company.

She hissed when the nails of the creatures scratched at her skin as they pulled away her knives and pack, then Riptide. Not that it mattered, Riptide would return to her with a thought. The hair pulling she could have done without.

Strong yet gentle hands gripped her elbow and pulled her away from the minions. Soon she found herself between Fili and Kili, the latter keeping a grip on her in a protective manner.

"What are you doing in these parts," the Goblin demanded. "Speak!"

None of them said a word.

"Well then," he purred happily. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" All throughout the large cavern the minions cheered. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" He turned pointing one large finger at poor Ori. "Start with the youngest."

Before any of them could protest Thorin stepped forward pulling all attention to him. This led to quite a bit of jeering from the Goblin and a threat of an old enemy. Percia didn't know the whole story but with a name like Azog the Defiler it couldn't be good.

The situation had devolved from there. Percia didn't know whether to laugh or cry when the Goblin started singing. Granted the song was perfectly morbid for the situation, but really, what villain actually sings? Truthfully she'd prefer physical torture if he'd stop with his caterwauling.

Without warning the atmosphere changed as the Goblin and his subjects cringed in fear.

"I know that sword," the Goblin practically wailed in despair. "It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

Wow, seems like Thorin picked up a rather impressive sword. Sadly instead of cowing the Goblins for long it only sent them into a rage, their leader ordering their death. Soon the minions closest to them were jumping on them, clawing and biting. Percia struggled to maintain her footing and fight against the horde.

A flash of light and a strong force pushed them all back. Silence reigned for several long moments. Percia heaved for breath wondering what exactly had happened. Blinking to rid her sight of the black spots dancing before her eyes she found the others generally doing the same.

"Take up arms." Gandalf's voice finally drifted to her ears. "Fight. Fight!"

Nearly as one the Company stumbled to their feet gathering their weapons and turned the tide against the Goblins. Percia barely blinked before Riptide was back in her hands, her body falling into the familiar motions of battle. Thrust, parry, twirl, lung, dodge; she fell into the patterns easily killing any goblin within reach. All around the sounds of battle raged. It took a lot to focus on the here and now and not on the past.

"This way!" Gandalf's cry had the rest of them following after his tall form. She fell in behind Gloin with Bifur behind her. Up ahead she could see the form of Kili and several others.

They ran and fought, the Goblins coming at them from nearly every angle. Percia's legs burned and her arms ached with the prolonged fight, yet she felt alive. Part of her blamed her 'hero' physiology for that.

The path twists and turned, rose and fell in a deadly course as they ran. The few wooden 'bridges' they crossed were dangerous and rickety. The swinging bridge especially left her heart pounding. So far the whole thing reminded her of one of Chiron's obstacle courses. Unfortunately the Goblin King himself stopped their progress short. He plopped down on the bridge just in front of Gandalf forcing them to a halting stop. Standing towards the back Percia turned to face the Goblins threatening their flank.

"You thought you could escape me?" Likely the Goblin thought his voice was threatening, but the high pitches and squeaks actually thwarted his attempts. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Percia glanced over his shoulder when the Goblin cried in pain, holding his face. Then she watched as Gandalf stepped forward and slashed the beast through his belly bringing him to his knees.

"That'll do it."

One last swing and Gandalf sliced the Goblin's neck ending him. As his giant body slammed into the bridge the rotted supports gave way. On reflex Percia bent her knees to maintain her balance as the bridge shifted and shook until it started sliding down the rocky walls into the ravine below. Like a rollercoaster it picked up speed in its descent. Everyone tried to hold on, their yells and screams ringing loudly through the air. Like all things subjected to gravity the sudden stop was the worst part of it.

Percia groaned in pain, wondering how she went from the top level down to the second level of the bridge. From the moans of pain several of the others had similar problems.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur chirped, ever the optimistic one.

Of course Murphy's law just had to come into play as the King Goblin's body slammed into the top layer of the bridge pushing down heavily on them all. Perhaps she should explain the concept of a jinx to the Dwarves?

It took time but they began to extract themselves from the wreckage. Percia was suddenly glad for her lessened meals these past years as her smaller form easily wriggled from the debris. Others like Bombur had a far worse time of it.

"Gandalf!" Kili's worried cry had her glancing up to see what had startled him. She really wished she hadn't. Like a black swarm of locusts the Goblins were racing down the cliff face to reach them.

"There's too many," Dwalin shouted. "We can't fight them."

'Way to state the obvious', Percia thought channeling her inner Clarisse.

"Only one thing will save us," The wizard advised sternly. "Daylight. Come on!"

Together they managed to get the rest of the group out of the wreckage and on their feet. Once more they ran for their lives, maneuvering through a large tunnel like crevice in the wall. The darkness of the caves were replaced by nearly blinding sunlight as they finally broke free of the mountain. Percia kept running, hoping to get far away from that place.

The group finally came to an unsteady halt a good several yards away from the entrance. Percia heaved for air wryly thinking she needed to take up running more often.

A hand on her shoulder had her turning to Kili meeting his worried eyes. Her own swept his form looking for any and all injuries. Aside from the bruises and scratches she didn't see any. Both managed a grin in acknowledgement that the other was fine, their foreheads coming together as both caught their breath. They had made it out okay and relatively fine.

Suddenly Gandalf's worried voice cut through the relief. "Where is our Hobbit?"

"Curse the Halfling," Dwalin huffed out. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin pointed out.

"Don't blame me," the other snapped.

"Well, where did you last see him," the wizard coaxed.

"I think I saw him slip away," Nori piped in. "When they first collared us."

"What happened exactly," the wizard demanded. "Tell me!"

Percia and Kili shared a worried glance, both having grown to like the Hobbit.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin growled angrily. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again." His voice had grown soft as if trying to hide his own disappointment. Percia got the feeling that Thorin protested Bilbo's presence a bit more than necessary.

The others didn't quite know how to respond to that, and even Gandalf looked upset at the prospect. Thankfully no one had to speak, as their Hobbit did it for them.

"No he isn't." His small form stepped out from behind a tree looking rumpled and a bit worse for wear but alright none-the-less.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf declared happily. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

The Hobbit smiles shyly nodding to the rest.

"We'd given you up," Kili sprouted out impatiently.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins," Fili asked curiously.

"How indeed," Dwalin muttered.

Bilbo looked awkward for a moment, and Percia thought she might have seen a hint of gold as he put something in his pocket. Her 'senses' flinched a bit but nothing more. "I guess it's hard for them to give chase to someone after they've thrown them down a crevice," he finally shrugged with the barest wince of pain. "Then it was a matter of finding the way out…"

"You fell off the bridge," Bofur cried in shock and worry. Percia couldn't blame him, what little she saw of the caverns they went deep into the earth. Bilbo was lucky he didn't break anything, or died from the fall.

Again their Hobbit shrugged looking embarrassed about the whole thing. The others seemed content to drop the subject, except for their leader.

He stared at the Hobbit hard, eyes narrowed in challenge. "You had a chance to leave. Why _did_ you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, always have," he started softly a small bitter chuckle leaving his lips. "And you're right too. I've doubted myself. And yes I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden," he murmured. "That's where I belong. It's my home. But… you don't have a home. It was taken from you. And that's why I came back. Everyone deserves to have a home. And I will help you take yours back if I can."

Percia was just as silent as the others as she thought over his words. How long had it been since she had a home? Had she ever really had one? She had thought Camp had become such only to have that ripped from her. Then again she was a half-breed, not really welcome anywhere…

A small touch broke her from her dark thoughts and her eyes met Kili's. He looked worried for her so she tried to smile but she knew it came out as more of a grimace. Before he could speak loud howls filled the air alerting the Company to a new threat.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered angrily.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished. "Run! Run!"

The group dashed into the trees trying to flee the wargs bounding down on them. Percia dodged through the trees keeping her senses open for her fellow travelers, her sword easily taking out one of the beasts as it lunged for her. Various battle cries and vicious snarls echoed around her. The woods managed to thin the approaching force but the trees thinned out opening to a cliff face leaving them well and truly trapped.

Percia let a sharp curse pass her tongue just as Gandalf ordered them into the trees. Jumping up she snagged the bottom branch before swinging herself up into the boughs. The others scrambled after her and she leant down to help Oin up followed by his brother. Higher and higher they climbed to avoid the claws of the wargs. Glancing around she noted all of them had managed to get high enough to avoid the creatures.

Surprisingly their attackers back off circling the tree trunks angrily. Clearly they were waiting for the White Orc that rode up calmly on its mount, his eyes gleaming evilly as he stared at them. From Thorin's hoarsely whispered denial she guessed this was Azog the Defiler. He certainly looked the part.

With a command in his guttural language the wargs renew their attack, pushing against the tree trunks and managing leaps to break the branches towards the bottom. Percia might not have worried too much except the trees started to shudder and shake, the roots pulling up from the loose soil. She shared knowing looks with those around her and almost groaned as they turned to the tree behind theirs, the distance lessened as the tree tilted forward. Apparently those in the trees beside them had the same predicament. So the groups jumped from treetop to treetop grasping the branches and trunks for dear life as the beasts continued their assault. Their escape halted as they all managed to find a place within the branches of the last tree standing dangerously close to the cliff edge. The Wargs pushing against it to force its roots up certainly didn't help.

At least their wizard had an idea as he dropped burning pinecones to the Company giving them something to throw at the creatures. Cheers rose as the enemy started to retreat from the flames, which glowed brightly in the descending darkness. So of course their good fortune had to end with their tree succumbing to the weight and tipping precariously off the cliff.

Percia wrapped her arms around her branch as tightly as she could, grateful for her slight weight when her legs dangled into thin air. It took some doing but she managed to pull herself up enough to help her neighbors. Just as she managed to get Bifur's top half on the branch she heard the others yelling at Thorin.

For some reason the fool thought it would be a great idea to charge Azog and his warg. Like all such 'brilliant' ideas it ended in his defeat. The beast managed to get its great maw around his middle and tossed the Dwarf like a rag doll to the ground. Many of the others tried to get to their feet to aid their leaders, while the rest simply tried to hang on. She could hear the screams of Dori and Ori from where they hung from Gandalf's staff.

Suddenly one member managed to get their footing and charged the orc moving to kill Thorin. Most were surprised, but she knew there was more to Bilbo than met the eye. She watched the Hobbit tackle the orc then thrust his sword in its gut, mentally noting they needed to work on his form some more. However, he stood bravely before Thorin's fallen body daring any others to come forward. Well, Percia wouldn't let him stand-alone.

Checking that Bifur had a good grip she launched to her feet and darted off the tree, followed quickly by Kili, Fili and Dwalin. Their group crashed into the orcs that advanced on Bilbo and slashed at the remaining wargs and riders.

Percia slipped easily under the swing of a mace, then jabbed Riptide into the orc's chest, pulling it out in time to arch it down into the warg's head killing both rider and mount. Turning quickly she faced another two wargs moving in tandem to attack her. The first lunged at her, ending up with a slash to its eyes for the effort. The second went to make a move only to be swept up in the claws of a gigantic bird. Soon the large forms were dive-bombing the area, knocking the wargs away and sweeping the Company members up in their great claws.

Percia cringed as she saw one coming right for her, the impact of its talons with her midsection unpleasant. However she preferred that to the drop she endured when the eagle released its hold allowing her to fall onto the back of another eagle. Sitting up she found Nori holding onto the feathers, eyes wide with panic and trepidation. She didn't really blame him, though she found it ironic that she was flying in the sky, on the animal Zeus claimed as one of his symbols and not one lightning bolt threatened to strike. Definitely going down as a favored memory.

Through the dark she could make out the forms of several more eagles, some carrying the members of their group. With no way to tell if everyone had made it she forced herself to relax and settle into the ride.

She didn't know how long they flew, but given the rising of the sun it had been for a good amount of time even with the summer's shorter nights. With the lightened sky she could finally make out the members of the expedition, relief flooding her when she counted fifteen.

The eagles circled a tall hillside dropping off the Company one eagle at a time. Many rushed to Thorin's unmoving form. Percia slid off her mount, nodding in thanks before turning to join the others, moving close to Kili to offer him support. She watched as Gandalf knelt over the Dwarf, seeming to whisper something. Whatever he did must have worked as the King started to move, Kili and Dwalin working together to help him up. Once he had his feet though he shrugged them off.

Really what was with men and being stubborn? The Dwarf was used as a chew toy for goodness sake!

"You! What were you doing," he yelled at Bilbo of all people. Percia frowned and stepped forward tired of the way he treated the Hobbit. Only Fili's hand on her arm stopped her. His look managed to calm her enough to have her wait to see what happened, then she would smack the stubborn idiot.

"You nearly got yourself killed," he continued bellowing at poor Bilbo who looked ready to flee. "Did I not say you were a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Seemed Percia missed a lot. Thorin was lucky he never tried such with her; she would have broken his nose. She still might if he kept advancing on Bilbo so threateningly.

"I've never been so wrong in my life," he breathed out, pulling the startled Hobbit into a hug.

Good, now she wouldn't have to hurt him more than he already is. The others cheered and clapped each other on the back. Fili sent her a cheeky wink that had her rolling her eyes, but smiling back none-the-less. Moving to the edge she tried to see just how they would get off this particular rock formation and to the much sturdier ground.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo's question pulled her from her thoughts.

Turning she found everyone staring at the large lone mountain in the far distance, still weeks away given the looks of it. Reminded her a bit of Everest, only not as white. Certainly tall enough.

"Erebor," Gandalf stated somewhat dramatically. "The Lonely Mountain. The last great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin adds softly.

"A raven," Oin suddenly declared of the small bird that flew past them. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected him. Percia managed to bite back a chuckle at the old Dwarf's affronted look.

"But we'll take it as a sign," Thorin advised with one of his rare smiles. "A good omen."

"You're right," Bilbo agreed. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Yes, she _really_ needed to explain to these people the concept of a jinx.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Explicit content ahead. If you are not comfortable with this please skip the chapter.

XOXOXO

It took a good portion of the morning to reach the bottom of the rock formation Gandalf had informed them was called Carrock. They found a clearing near the river and decided to stop there for the night. Percia used her abilities to heal those with injuries, earning many thanks.

She helped set camp while several of the others decided to bath. Dori and Bilbo especially looked happy at the suggestion. So off they all went leaving her and Bifur to watch over their things. Gandalf had disappeared shortly after they reached the site.

Once the first group came back she headed off towards another part of the river further down stream. Staying within earshot, though certainly not within sight she found a perfect little area of the river that parted from the main stream and pooled into a small alcove. Stripping down she kept Riptide within easy reach and lowered herself into the water.

Despite the late summer heat the water still had a chill to it. Tired of the grime and other things she didn't even want to think about coating her skin she started to vigorously scrub it away with a small bar of soap she had brought with her. Screw being is a different world, she wasn't going without soap. She even had a small glass bottle of shampoo.

It took less than ten minutes to reach a happy state of clean. Leaning back against the larger rocks she let her body relax and gather strength from the water around her. Healing Thorin, Bilbo and a few of the others who had gained wounds in the last few days had wiped her reserves out.

While she soaked she thought back to everything that had occurred from finding out the truth of her origins to their recent escape. How did her life get so complicated? Part of her wanted to be an ordinary girl, but mostly she was thankful for her life and the people in it. Though she could certainly do without some of her memories.

Splashing broke her from her thoughts. Slowly she pulled Riptide closer ready to unleash it at a moments notice.

"Percia?" Kili's whisper announced him just before he came past the large boulder hiding her from the rest of the river. "There you are."

"Are you sure you should be looking for me," she asked wryly, one brow raised in challenge. "Wouldn't want to shock poor Dori or any of the others."

He walked towards her now that his feet touched the bottom, the water coming up to his waist. "I could care less about his opinion. That Dwarrow is far too prudish. Maybe if he got laid he'd finally loosen up a bit. And the others are just jealous."

Once he closed the distance he easily maneuvered her into his lap pulling her to lean against him. They simply sat there comfortable in each other's presence.

"What happened in the Goblin town," Kili broached the subject on both their minds. When she hummed in confusion he clarified. "You weren't all there, mentally."

Sighing she grabbed one of his hands, playing with it distractedly. When she spoke her voice was soft and pained. "I had a nightmare, only I didn't really wake up when we fell, because the mountain reminded me so much of… that place. I thought… I was back there again…"

"Talk to me Perce," he cajoled gently.

She didn't think he quite understood what he asked of her. Except for vague mentions she had not spoken of that time to anyone. Not even with Annabeth, who had been there with her. She definitely did not speak of the time they were separated. Yet something in her wanted to tell Kili, wanted him to understand. So slowly, quietly she explained Tartarus and the events she had gone through. He didn't say anything, merely held her and listened. Occasionally he would hold her closer or rub a comforting hand along her back.

"Sometimes I forget I'm not there," she admitted shakily once she finished her story. "Or I get locked in a dream and I can't escape. It makes me wonder if this is reality or if I'm still there…"

Kili shifted her easily despite their similar heights, until she straddled his lap facing him. "You are here," he stated matter-of-factly. His hand ran through her hair then cupped her cheek, his thumb brushed away the few tears she had allowed to fall. "This is reality."

Percia gazed into his eyes her heart swelling with love at his sincere words. Leaning forward she kissed him with all the desperation she had felt. One hand curled against his chest while the other slipped into his long locks. His own found a resting place along her hips, fingers massaging into her skin.

The two traded kisses, some slow and languorous others heated and harsh. When she left his mouth to trail kisses down his chin and throat he shifted to allow his hand room to play along the folds between her legs. Her squirming body rubbed against his member, which grew more interested by the second.

When he slid one digit inside of her she nipped at his skin in retaliation, enjoying the growl she got for her efforts. When he added the second she ground down on his hand, before lowering her mouth to his nipples. Kili's head fell back with a lascivious moan, his one hand squeezing her hip possessively.

Sitting back she stared at him with hungry eyes, shifting up on her knees. He got the hint as he removed his fingers and helped position her over his aching cock. Holding his gaze she lowered herself down, feeling his member breech her inch by inch. Since weeks had passed since their last coupling her channel was tight and the stretch slightly painful.

A deep breath left her once she seated on him fully. Kili didn't seem much better off than her, his face flushed and eyes hooded with lust. Pushing his face forward he claimed her lips, this time teeth and tongues clashing in a heated exchange.

Percia couldn't help the small shifting of her hips, rotating them forward and back. Pleasure shot through her bringing forth a groan that Kili swallowed with his own. His hips rocked upward adding to the friction. It didn't take long for the two to find a rhythm.

Unlike their first night together neither said much. Only their breaths and wordless sounds filled the air around them. The outside world fell away until only the two of them existed. When they reached their completion it was together. Not earth shattering, but utterly satisfying in any case.

Sharing lazy kisses they washed up a second time, enjoying their close proximity and privacy for as long as the others would allow it.

If they returned a bit rumpled and far later than anyone else no one said anything about it. Instead they simply passed them what food they had and went about their business.


	16. Chapter 16

Why the Dwarves were so stunned with Beorn's appearance stumped Percia. Sure the guy was huge and a bit on the wild side, but not all that strange. Granted her experiences tended to shade her point of view, as Kili so helpfully pointed out. Okay, so she had a half-brother who was a Cyclopes, and she had met some interesting characters over the years, but after the trolls and goblins, Beorn was a three at most on her surprise scale.

At least the man had allowed them to stay with him for a few days. Given Gandalf's 'plan' having them arrive in small groups hadn't seemed quite so sound she was please the skin-changer let them in. From the disgruntled looks Bilbo kept throwing the wizard Percia had a feeling he'd employed such tactics before.

At least the Dwarves managed to keep their grumbling about the lack of meat to themselves. According to Gandalf, Beorn did not approve of hunting on his land. Not too surprising with the amount of animals in the area that clearly considered the large man a friend. Their ability to carry platters of food impressed her.

She hadn't indulged in as much food as everyone else, but she enjoyed the fair especially the honey. In fact slices of bread slathered in honey kept appearing on her plate until she finally caught Kili and accused him of trying to make her fat. The look on his face was priceless, though she did pay for it later.

Their host kept entertained by Gandalf's retelling of their adventure and his teasing of Bilbo, or Little Bunny, as he had aptly named the Hobbit. Poor thing was never going to live that new nickname down. Fili and Kili especially enjoyed petting him and cooing at his 'bunny cuteness'. Percia figured they had another day at most before the Hobbit snapped and retaliates.

On their fifth day there Percia found herself sitting in the gardens early in the morning, having slipped away from Kili's grasp. Her eyes scanned the flora, watching as the giant bees meandered from bud to bud. Thankfully they did not have bees of such sizes back home.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there…"

Glancing over her shoulder she found Bilbo looking flustered. "No worries Master Bunny," she grinned at his pout. "I am simply enjoying nature. You are welcome to join me, unless you would prefer to be alone?"

"No, no, I don't mind the company," he assured her as he plopped into the lush grass next to her. "I wanted to enjoy this a bit longer before we had to leave. Reminds me a bit of the Shire."

Remembering his stories of his home she smiled. "I would love to see it. From your descriptions it is a wonderful place."

"Maybe I can show you," he trailed off in thought. "But… aren't you going home once you have completed your quest?"

"Most likely," she agreed. "Though nothing is set in stone. The Fates hinted I would have to make a decision, but you never know with them. They could mean I need to choose what weapon to use to fight the dragon."

"Yes, you mentioned their obscure riddles," he noted pulling out his pipe to enjoy a smoke. "Don't you want to go home, though?"

Percia frowned in thought. "I... don't know. To be honest I never really had a _home_. I had places I thought might become home, but it never lasted. Right now I'm just focusing on getting Kora back for Triton."

"Your brother," he clarified. "But did you not say you barely know each other and he has been somewhat… cruel to you in the past?" This earned a nod. "So why risk your life for such a venture?"

"He's my brother," she stated with a shrug. "I get on some level it seems really foolish to go on such a journey for him after everything, but it's the right thing to do. If he does not get Kora back he'll die, and with him the oceans will die. Without the oceans, the world as a whole will die. It's a very convoluted domino effect, which basically means if I succeed I will once more be saving my world." She plucked a few pieces of grass absently. "In a way part of me hopes this will get him to truly accept me as his sister. I know he said he does and he even named me a princess of the sea, but I've been acknowledged before only to be tossed aside." A small self-deprecating laugh escaped her. "Every hero has a fatal flaw. For my cousin Thalia it's ambition. My other cousin Nico's flaw is holding grudges. My flaw is personal loyalty." When Bilbo gave her a strange look she chuckled. "Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't be a flaw, but I'd risk my life for anyone I felt deserving, even an enemy. Or an older half-brother who before now thought I had less worth than dirt. Annabeth used to call it my 'saving people thing'."

"Then such a flaw makes you a wonderful and special person," he told her firmly. "Too many people hide away from the world and ignore those in need. I'm ashamed to say I was one of them. If anything I hope this journey will help me to remember that helping others in need is never a bad thing, even if it goes wrong."

"My mentor Chiron said, 'the only person whose opinion of your character that matters is your own. If you cannot look yourself in the mirror and be proud of who you are, then you are doing something wrong'," she quoted sagely. "Only you can live with your choices, good and bad."

"If you did stay," Bilbo murmured softly gently leading them in another direction. "Would you continue your relationship with Kili?"

Tilting her head she pondered her response. "I would probably like to, however it may not be possible. Though Kili is of the opinion the others disapprove of our relations due to our young age, I feel it may have to do with our differences in race."

Beside her Bilbo sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping sadly. "Yes, I thought as much as well. What little I have read on Dwarves indicate they are very secretive, and do not marry outside their race."

One fine eyebrow rose in curiosity. "I know why that disappoints me, but why are you so down trodden? Has a Dwarf caught your fancy? Perhaps a certain surly dark haired leader?"

His reddening cheeks and sputtering told her all she needed to know. Percia giggled at the look her shot her in retaliation.

"Oh hush you," he chided.

"Do not worry Master Baggins, your secret is safe with me," she promised happily.

"Children," he grumbled petulantly around his pipe, the two slipping into silence enjoying the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Explicit content ahead. If you are not comfortable with this please skip the chapter.

XOXOXO

The final night of their stay with Master Beorn was filled with anticipation for the continued journey and dread for the same. Gandalf had left earlier in the day, citing he had business to the south. Not exactly comforting, but they could do nothing about it.

Beorn, ever the good host, set another feast for them, after securing the group supplies for the rest of their journey. The table was filled to the brim with fresh food and lots of laughter. Percia ate her fill, lamenting the loss of fresh honey once they got back on the road.

Soon the group started to break up heading to their respective rooms. Given her gender Beorn refused to make her share even though she told him it was no problem. So she got to enjoy her own room and the privacy it entailed. Or she would have if a certain someone did not slip in after hours. Okay so she didn't mind his presence much and enjoyed cuddling with him. Aside from a few stringent make out sessions they had not coupled further.

Apparently Kili wanted to change that.

She turned when the door shut firmly behind her to find Kili leaning against it, his dark eyes locked on her form. In them she could see a predatory light, which sent shivers down her spine. Like the past nights he only wore his trousers, preferring to sleep without a shirt in the safe confines of the skin-changer's home.

Percia stood there in just her undergarments, having stripped down to prepare for bed as well. His gaze felt more like a heated caress as he swept over her form taking in each detail despite the darkened room.

Both moved forward until their bodies collided, their lips meshing together almost violently. Hands roamed and grabbed, pulling and caressing in tandem, as each tried to get closer to the other. Groans and sighs echoed in the small room, which seemed to get hotter with every passing moment. What little garments they had on fell easily to eager hands until nothing separated their skin.

Without warning Kili broke the kiss and spun her around until she faced away from him. Walking her forward towards the window he kept her firmly in place with his hands gripping her hips.

"Lean forward and grasp the sill," he commanded voice low and dark. Sheer thrill at his words danced across her skin as she moved to comply. "Do not move them unless I say so. If you do, you will be punished."

Percia barely bit back a whimper, hotter than she had ever felt. Never had she thought such play would turn her on, but with Kili she was beginning to think she would do anything he asked happily.

"Such a good girl," he murmured into her ear, teeth nipping at her ear before he moved to suck on her neck. One hand slid possessively down her front until his fingers found her nub, rubbing it slowly. The other massaged her breasts, tweaking the nipples until they stood firm. He rutted gently behind her, his member running along the flesh of her backside. "I love seeing you so hot and bothered," he continued to whisper in his low seductive tones. "So pretty how you open up for me, pant for me, beg for _me_." He punctuated this with a sharp thrust receiving a mewl for his efforts.

Shifting slightly he adjusted his hand sliding two fingers into her dripping hole.

"So wet," he mused. "You like this don't you? Submitting to my every whim. Knowing only I can give you the release you crave."

"Please…" Her voice was wrecked, barely able to get the word out. Feeling his strength around her, his dominance, set her on fire.

"Please what," he purred darkly.

"Please! Take me," she cried desperately. "Ma…make me yours."

"As you wish." His hands found purchase on her hips as he lined up. With one smooth swift push he was seated fully in her, both groaning at the feel.

He didn't take his time like usual; instead he started with a fast hard pace that she loved. His fingers tightened and loosened sporadically with every sound she made. Percia tried to push back into him each time but the sensations became too much and it was all she could do to stay up right. In fact, had she not had a hold of the sill she likely would have collapsed.

Each thrust found a spot within her, which caused lights to flash before her eyes, and loosen her tongue further given the words spilling from her lips. Kili was close so he slipped one hand away from her hip down to her crotch, fingers rubbing at her clit viciously.

With a sharp cry and muscles contracting around Kili's cock, Percia came. A few more sporadic thrusts had Kili following her. Neither able to stand they crumpled to the floor in a tangled heap, their breathing heavy.

It took a while but she finally found her voice. "We totally need to do that again."

Kili's laughter reverberated through the room as he pulled her close kissing along her exposed skin. "For you cardorzada*, any time."

XOXOXO

* means lover in Khazdul I think, not 100% sure.


	18. Chapter 18

Mirkwood certainly lived up to its name from Percia's opinion. The trees looked like something out of a horror film, large and oppressive, looming angrily above them. Even the plants looked menacing, their colors muted and depressing. Everything closed in tight, making the forest feel almost impenetrable, yet there was a road. Well it was more of an over grown path, and even that was stretching it.

Part of her wished they had kept the ponies Beorn lent them, but she knew they would not have been able to traverse these woods. Hades, they barely managed on foot. The further in they went, the darker it got, dampening their eyesight, at least hers and Bilbo's. Dwarves appeared to have special sight in darkness, helping them in the mines and deep mountains.

The atmosphere in the air around them made her skin crawl. She could feel the sickness within the forest, the darkness that leeched into the very ground contaminating everything. The Dwarves felt it to a point, but Bilbo especially felt it. From what he had explained about Hobbits, they were very connected to the land thanks to their creator Yavannah. Given his grayish pallor he more than felt the evil here.

It took them a long week to reach the shores of a river. They had tried to ration their supplies, however they were getting lower than any liked. Especially the water. Yet, when some of them tried to gather water from the river Percia pulled them back.

"What is it," Fili asked, slightly annoyed.

"Something is wrong with the water," she murmured, eyes on the river and a frown on her face.

"How do you mean," Balin inquired with interest and some worry.

"It feels like… magic, dark magic. I do not know what it would do, but I do not suggest drinking or even touching the water," she stated seriously. Squatting she held her hand out over the water, but did get too close. Concentrating she tried to find the life normal water held. Even in this world she had felt it in other water sources, but here it was different. Something was there; it stirred restlessly for a long moment like a predator waiting to strike. A bad feeling settled in Percia's stomach at the thought.

"Well how are we to cross," Dwalin demanded from somewhere behind her. "I don't see any bridges."

"How you can see anything in this darkness is a miracle," Dori snapped irritably. True enough they could not see the other side of the river aside from questionable looking shadows.

"Isn't that a boat?" Bilbo's question had the others peering into the dark. "Right over there?"

The group jerry rigged a rope to one of Kili's arrows and they worked to get the boat to their side. Percia just watched, keeping an eye on the water. She knew the others would never see what she could, so it was up to her to watch for the danger she knew existed there.

Once they had the boat Thorin ordered them all to cross in small groups. Bombur would be last due to his size, but Percia stayed with him. It would give her the best position should the thing in the water attack.

Slowly but surely they crossed the river until only she and Bombur remained. As she was so slim it proved no issue for her to ride with the lager Dwarf. Ignoring the others' whining and grumbling she kept her eyes on the dark swirling waters of the river. It moved in a way the others would not have known to be wary of, but it instantly put her on edge. Taking a calming breath she gathered her power preparing for the strike.

It happened in short order. Just as Bombur stood preparing to step off the boat, the water rocked. Had Percia not been prepared it could have easily been Bombur that fell in the water. Instead she pushed her power to toss the boat just so that the large Dwarf fell onto the bank, though the backlash overturned the vessel sending her into the water.

Like oil is sucked her in, coating her skin in a heavy suffocating film. She could feel the magic working to affect her unable to beat her godly blood. However, it did not stop the creature she had felt earlier. Breaking the surface she gasped for air, pulling Riptide out in a practiced move. The others all yelled to her, but she kept her eyes on the water, more specifically the wake heading straight towards her.

When the creature broke the barrier to reveal itself Percia wished it had not. It was a Kelpie, but not like any she had ever encountered. This one resembled a skeletal horse she had seen in her uncle Hade's realm, more than the majestic horse-like river spirits she had interacted with before. Its eyes rolled wildly in its head, the teeth gnashing at her threateningly. Its front hoofs lifted to strike her, but a quick block and push sent it back. The water in the river hindered her more than assisted her, though she managed to keep it from pulling her down into the dark depths.

The Kelpie came at her again, only to reel off when an arrow embedded itself in its eye. Using the distraction she fought to get to the edge of the river, the slimy liquid acting like a gummy obstacle. Hearing the scream from the Kelpie she looked back to see it once more plowing towards her. Thankfully she was close enough for Dwalin and Dori to jerk her from the river and to safety. One last haunting screech of rage left the creature before it disappeared back into the water.

"Bloody hell," Bofur muttered what everyone was thinking. "You alright lass?"

Unable to really speak she tried to nod only to feel her stomach revolt. Scrambling away from the others she heaved violently, thick mucus like fluid escaping from her mouth. A heavy hand pounded her back telling her to cough it all up. Sometimes Oin took his duty as a healer way too far.

"It's like she was in a bat of tar instead of a river," Balin mused curiously wiping some of the liquid off her.

"Get her out of her clothes," Oin ordered. "We need to get as much of this off her as possible."

"What," Kili screeched angrily. "Why?"

"Because whatever is wrong with that river is not reacting naturally with the lass," the healer huffed irritably. "We need to get any excess water off her before it makes her sicker."

Before the young prince could argue further Balin cut in with logic. "She did mention the water felt like dark magic was used on it. For us it would likely have been a different effect, one she saved Bombur from. But for her, a half blood daughter of a god that controls water, it would react vastly different. She probably knew that, which is why she took the chance to push Bombur to safety when the boat rocked."

"She was watching the water awfully close," Fili added, placing a comforting hand on his brother.

"Spell…" Coughing harshly to dislodge further phlegm she turned to the group, body shaking from the strain. "Tried to… pull me down… but I can resist… because of… blood. Bombur… could not." She turned to hack up more fluid. Leaning onto her knees tiredly she tried to explain. "Put to sleep… Kelpie would… have eaten… him."

"That creature," Bilbo clarified. "You know what it is?"

She nodded. "But it is wrong… corrupted… shouldn't…" Another bout of heaving took her over, once finished she tried again. "Shouldn't look… like that."

"Enough, get her out of these clothes," Oin barked harshly. "She's starting to turn a color that ain't right!"

Sure enough her skin had taken on a grayish hue that could not be good. She also felt unnaturally hot and did not fight as two pairs of hands started working on her clothing. Her vision started to tunnel and her strength left her as she succumbed to unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Pain and darkness filled her thoughts for what seemed like years. She knew logically it could not have been that long, but it definitely felt like it. Occasionally she would manage a small period of consciousness where she either found herself hung over someone's shoulder or laid out on blankets. Hot and cold swept through her in turns, indicating she had a serious fever. With it came dreams of the past and some of nightmarish futures.

At times she thought she heard singing, usually from Kili, his hands running through her hair gently. She wanted to tell him not too since it couldn't have been pleasant with how sweaty her locks were, but she had no energy. The worst part was how she couldn't even see him when she did manage to wake. The forest they walked through bathed in darkness of the likes she had never experienced. Though Hades' realm came exceptionally close to matching it.

After one horrific dream she managed to wake gasping for breath. It was dark, too dark for her to see, but she heard movement next to her. Without thought she latched onto the figure, her hands roaming the shoulders up to his face. The familiar stubble and features had her relaxing some before the images of her dreams returned sending a trundle of fear through her. Frantically she started feeling him all over trying to check for the wounds he had suffered in her nightmares.

"Percia? Percia, I am fine," he whispered quietly to her, trying to keep from alerting the others. She just sniffled and grabbed onto him harder, curling up into his warmth. His arms wrapped around her easily. "It's okay, I have you."

"She awake?" The gruff sound was easily recognized as Oin, the group healer.

"I think so," he replied. "Though I am not sure if she is mentally here."

"Hold her up. I need to try and get some tea in her," he ordered.

Percia let him, moving in his grip just enough to free her face from its place on his chest. Squinting she tried to make out Oin's figure, which she could hear, but only black prevailed. She started slightly when something was pressed against her lips.

"Small sips Percia," Kili instructed encouragingly. She had no problem with attempting the first, the second sip, however, was a fight.

"Ugh!"

"Yes I know it's not the best tasting," Oin muttered, clearly having had this argument many times before. "But it's good for you so stop being stubborn and drink!"

It just wasn't fair she could not exploit the powers of her full pout given the darkness. So she huffed irritably and choked down the vile tea. If she felt better a few minutes later she wasn't ever going to admit it.

"Long?" A small feeling of accomplishment came over her at getting the word out considering how dry and pasty her throat felt.

"Five days," Kili stated factually. "We continued to carry you hoping to break the other side of the forest, but we have been unable to do so. Though many thank you that it was not Bombur we had to cart around. You are far lighter than him."

From off to the side she heard Oin snort.

"Welcome." Okay that came out a little bratty but she hated being sick for any length of time. Kili only chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"When we actually get some light in this infernal place I'll get a better look at you," Oin declared suddenly. "Can't really tell how bad off you are now, but at least you're awake. Now go to sleep."

She choked out a laugh, feeling Kili shaking with laughter as well. Kili lay back, taking her with him, allowing her to curl into his side as they drifted to sleep.

Sure enough the next day when enough light broke through the canopy Oin descended upon her poking and prodding in the name of healing. It reminded her of the kids from the Apollo Cabin; they had no sense of personal space either. One cup of tea and a declaration she would survive later and the group was moving once more.

Percia had to take it a bit slow, but managed walking a fair amount. Sometimes though one of the others would simply sweep her up into their arms and carry her over the more difficult parts of the trail. The ones not Kili often received glares from the sable-haired prince, which they ignored. When they rested Bilbo and Bombur fussed over her, the former due to his natural inclination, and the latter in gratitude of her saving him from falling in the river. Waving them off did little good so she just sat by and endured.

The worst part of their situation was the loss of their supplies. Even with rations the food had dwindled to the nothing a day before she woke. Their water supplies were not much better, which in her opinion was worse. One could survive a long time without food, but only a few precious days without water. Given the continued looks of the forest around them, foraging for either did not look hopeful.

She felt bad for many of the Dwarves and for Bilbo; going hungry was not pleasant by any means. Her own experiences helped to harden her to the hunger pains, but the loud growls from empty stomachs started to become hard to ignore.

It certainly didn't help that the group seemed to be suffering from delusions. If she didn't know better she'd swear they had smoked some of Demeter's special plants. They all certainly seemed drunk. Granted the forest did seem to play on every one's mind. It reminded her greatly of the Labyrinth. The giant spider webs offered little comfort either. Hopefully those were simply made by a bunch of regular sized spiders and not something more ominous. But she wouldn't hold her breath.

At one point fighting broke out within the group, the Dwarves pushing and shoving each other in a drunken fashion. Percia stood off to the side not willing to get involved. Idly she noted Bilbo climbing one of the main trees and doing a pretty good job of it. He was sprier than one would anticipate.

"Enough! All of you!" Thorin's commanding voice took her attention away from their Hobbit to the king. He looked tense and uneasy which only caused her battle instincts to flair. "We're being watched."

Everyone took defensive positions looking for danger. Percia's hand slipped down to Rip tide, curling around the hilt. However something huge slammed down onto her, throwing her to the ground. All around she could hear the others shouting and shadows shifted violently but she could not move despite her struggles. A sharp sting in her back had her world fading to black.


	20. Chapter 20

Sticky. She felt that gross icky feeling of something sticky clinging to her, reminding her of the few times she walked into a spider's web on accident. It made her skin crawl, yet when she tried to move her arms to swipe the feeling away she found them constricted to her side.

Blinking away the darkness she woke to find herself wrapped in some sort of cocoon. What little she could see out of it showed several other large cocoons in the rather frighteningly large webs around her. Movement from her right alerted her to their enemy. Two large spiders danced across the web, pulling another cocoon with them. They looked about the size of Hellhounds, if not a bit bigger. Just what they needed. Percia seriously doubted a can of Raid would be any good against them.

A few more joined the two, all of them seeming to fight over the cocoon in their possession. Worried for what was clearly one of her group members, Percia wriggled around trying to get a hold of Riptide so she could cut off the web and save her friend. Luckily something startled the spiders, sending them scurrying off to investigate. All but one.

This one apparently decided to take advantage of the others' absence and enjoy a meal. Only someone else disagreed with the sentiment.

She didn't know how he did it, but Bilbo appeared out of nowhere, striking at the spider, until it fell to the floor dead. He then ran around the web cutting them down. Percia really wanted to stop him from cutting her own, worried about the fall, but it was too late and she soon found herself on the forest floor with the others.

Using Riptide she cut through the webbing, cringing at the thought of cleaning her poor blade. Peaking around she found the others relatively unharmed. She let a small smile slip seeing Kili trying to avoid Fili's hands as the older brother pulled webbing from his hair. Catching her look, the younger prince stuck his tongue at her causing her to laugh.

The amusement didn't last as the skittering of returning spiders echoed around them. What kind of spiders screeched?

Reflexively she dodged the one trying to jump her, rolling to the side and brining her sword up to cut its legs, managing to strike two. It wobbled as it rounded on her charging once more. Around her the others fought as well, taking out more of the eight legged beasts. Focusing she moved forward, stabbing the creature thought its gapping maw, twisting the blade before pulling it out through the head. Sensing a presence behind her she moved to protect her flank only to freeze upon seeing the arrows pointed at her by two Elven warriors.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could make out even more Elves around them. Knowing they had no chance she calmly lowered her weapon not quite letting it fall to the floor.

"HELP!"

The frantic cry startled her and she turned to move crying out for Kili just as Fili did, only to stop short as the Elves pulled her back. Thankfully he was okay, if slightly stunned, when another elf, this one female, pushed him to join the group.

"Search them." The one that called out was clearly the leader, his eyes a bright cerulean blue gleaming harshly in the low light. Percia did not want to get on his bad side, for these elves seemed inherently more dangerous than those in Rivendell.

The others protested as their things were taken from them. Percia just stood calmly allowing one of her guards to search while the other watched cautiously. He took Riptide and the few knives she managed to salvage from the Goblin Town fiasco. He paused on her necklaces, actually looking confused for a moment. His hand pulled up one of her necklaces before Percia could jerk away. If he tried to take either she would show them what she could do.

"What is this," he demanded holding the pearl up in the light for a better view.

Percia blinked in surprise. "It's a black pearl," she answered honestly. "My brother gave it to me." Both the elf searching her and the one watching seemed stumped. "Pearls come from the oceans, made by oysters. Little creatures that live in shells? Can be really small or the size of your fist? Some people like to eat them, though I never really saw why. They're kind of slimy," she babbled on. At their looks she blushed and shut her mouth firmly. She really needed to work on controlling her nervous habits.

Thankfully the elf let it fall back in place and stood back to await orders from their leader. Said leader was looking over Thorin's sword, speaking softly in their language.

"Where did you get this," he questioned the Dwarf, eyes hard once more.

"It was a gift," Thorin practically hissed in response.

"So not only a thief but a liar as well," the Elf shot back. The Glare Thorin pierced the other with could have peeled paint. Percia really wanted to roll her eyes. Could there be any more animosity between the two groups? Wait. Best not tempt fate with such a question.

Soon enough she found herself corralled with the others being lead to the Elves' kingdom. Somehow she ended up next to Kili, with Fili and Bofur behind them. Looking at her 'lover' she noticed he seemed far more distracted than normal. Had he been hurt in the attack?

"Are you okay," she whispered only to have him not respond. She tried again, with a bit more desperation in her tone. "Kili?"

"Huh?" His eyes finally met hers, though clearly his thoughts did not. "Oh, um yes, I'm fine." His eyes drifted away and towards the front. More specifically they trailed to a certain red-haired Elf female. "I'm fine…"

Percia wasn't an idiot by a long shot and she could easily put two and two together. It hurt to think his attention could be stolen so easily, but she was used to such things happening. It didn't stop her heart from hurting any less; however, she said nothing. A small pat on her shoulder had her glancing back at Fili, who flashed her a small sympathetic smile. She tried to smile back but doubted it amounted to much.

They were led over a bridge through a large set of gates into an underground world of the likes she had never seen. Trees grew within in such a way as to form walls and stairwells, canopies and walkways. In all, it was truly beautiful, and had they not been captured she would have enjoyed looking around like a tourist in New York.

Two of the guards broke off, taking Thorin with them as the others were led further into the keep. The cells of the dungeon were situated on various levels, the walkway winding around, but narrow with a large drop should one misstep. Each member was pushed into a cell, some doubled up, though her guard merely opened the door and allowed her to walk in. She nodded in acknowledgement of the courtesy, receiving one back.

She turned to study the small room, noting a blind in front of the chamber pot and a small cot set to the side. Glancing back out she noted her vantage point allowed her to see Kili's cell. She tried not to watch as he flirted with the she-elf, but it was like a train wreck she could not tear her eyes from. The cheeky smile he wore after the Elf's departure left something cold in her stomach. With a heavy heart she laid on the cot, trying to will the images from her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Percia wasn't sure how long they'd been in their cells. She remembers Thorin coming back after having apparently insulted the Elf King. Then guards came in to take their coats and any armor they had, thankfully Riptide was hidden in her pocket in pen form. Occasionally the she-elf would return and speak to Kili. More than once they spoke of the stars. She wanted to get mad, but she could admit that neither she nor Kili ever stated they were exclusive. And with the inevitability of her returning to her world, she couldn't fault him for pursuing his interests. Besides, she knew she couldn't compete with the other woman's looks.

So she might have cried, silently mind you, for a good long while about the whole affair. She was allowed her heartaches thank you very much. Fili, who was in the cell next to hers, tried to engage her in conversation a few times, most of which ended in arguments about strategies. Balin, Thorin and Dwalin often cut those short when they really got going. A few times the others would make conversation from their cells, only to have the guards come in to silence them. Surprisingly Kili didn't try to speak to her once. It was one thing to not wish to be involved any longer, but to not even be her friend? That hurt. It also brought back painful memories.

At one point she got so bored she started carving Greek letters into the walls, writing out a few stories she learned. It wasn't like they would be able to read them anyways. She thought her rendition of the Hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, was pretty good. Though, it would be better if she had some red paint for the eyes and charcoal for the body.

The guards came by with food and water every so often, but usually a good time apart and randomly so it was hard to judge time. She did consider using her powers with the water she was given, but the few mouthfuls provided would not be enough to get them all out.

A good amount of her time was used to catch up on missed sleep. In the beginning she had few dreams, mostly a strange mix of memories and food she apparently had been missing since her journey. Of course it was only natural for her to miss chocolate. Occasionally she'd have a nightmare, but few and far between. Those had been easily shaken off once she reached the waking world. One time though the dreams changed, more reminiscent of the times she dreamed of Kronos.

She found herself in a cave far darker and more menacing than most she had been in. Somehow she knew she was deep under the sea, the water cold and pressing. Goose bumps littered her skin, and she felt the definite need to get away. Similar to the times she dreamed of Tartarus.

 _Murmurs alerted her to the presence of others. Moving further inside, against her will, she found two figures working around a large bowl, suspended over what looked like an underwater lava vent. Irridesant plants provided weak light for the two to work by._

 _One figure looked like the typical depiction of sea hags that people had created for centuries in her world. She had a bent figure, with long unruly hair that looked very similar to seaweed and boney limbs with knobby fingers and dangerous looking nails. Currently the witch was mixing various items into a rather nefarious looking concoction._

 _The other figure she recognized from her prior dreams. Urchin stood off to the side watching the process with a sneering glare. If she could punch the bastard right in his crooked nose she would._

" _You are sure this will work," he growled at the witch._

" _Yes my lord," the other assured in a deep raspy voice. "As you know immortals may not cross the boundaries into other worlds, but other things can."_

" _Like demi-gods," he huffed angrily. "I must admit I never thought one of his half siblings would bother to help him. Certainly not with the way he has treated them in the past."_

" _Percia Jackson is not just any demi-god," the witch warned._

 _Urchin snorted in disbelief. "She is just a demi-god, and like any demi-god she can be killed. I just wish I could have the pleasure myself."_

 _Percia kind of wanted him there too, if only to have the satisfaction of gutting the coward herself._

 _The witch said nothing, though Percia got the feeling she thought Urchin a bit too arrogant. Instead she put one final touch in her potion. The bowl bubbled and hissed spitting out sparks. It might have been inappropriate but she kept having flash backs to The Little Mermaid, and wondered if this witch was going to break out into song. Yeah, she'd been in the dungeon too long._

" _So what wonderful beastie are we sending after the little half-blood," Urchin inquired with an especially cruel smirk._

" _A favorite of the Persians, my lord." She held up a small glowing ball the surface of which shifted and flexed in time with the movements of whatever was inside. "A Manticore. One of the Alpha breeds, which is far more deadly."_

 _Urchin laughed. "Using a Persian monster against a Greek demi-god. Perfect!"_

 _Percia frowned in thought. She had heard of such creatures but not a lot, mainly worried about monsters from the Greek Myths. From the black aura coming off the ball she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she doubted she'd have a choice. Sure enough the witch placed the ball into the glowing concoction. Soon the light from the magic grew so bright Percia had to shield her eyes._

 _Once it was safe to open them again she frowned. Nothing but darkness surrounded her, yet she knew she was not alone. Hair on the back of her neck spiked at the sensation of something watching her. Turning around she only just caught the glimpse of harsh red eyes and a set of wicked teeth lunging for her…_

The harsh impact with the floor of her cell woke her up completely, her chest heaving for air. What was that thing? Was that the Manticore? Was it here?

"Percia?" Fili's voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"No," she choked out around the cold fear settling in her gut. "No I'm not."


	22. Chapter 22

It took a while for her heart to calm from her dream. Fili tried to coax her into a conversation but she just wasn't feeling it. All she could think on was the monster Urchin had sent to this world. One clearly meant to hunt her. As if the company did not have enough creatures on their trail.

Above them echoed sounds of merriment and raucous celebration. It seemed these Elves knew how to party, much to the annoyance of her fellow cellmates. Percia bet if she knew Dwarvish she'd had learned quite a few new curse words the way Gloin and Dwalin were complaining.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise," Bofur announced wistfully after the noise from above finally tapered off. "It must be nearly dawn."

It was Ori though that voiced the thought on everyone's mind. "We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" He sounded so defeated that Percia just wanted to hug him.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." The response was surprising and welcome all at once. Percia stood by her door watching as their savior started opening the cells.

"Bilbo," Balin greeted jovially, relief clear in his tone.

"Shhh," the Hobbit warned. "There are guards nearby!"

Percia smiles at their burglar when he frees her, watching as several members reunited happily before trying to climb up the stairs, only to have Bilbo cut them off.

"Not that way! Down here, follow me."

The group follows him down further into the bowels of the kingdom. Finally they spill out into what is clearly a wine cellar given the amount of barrels and bottles stacked up. It also seemed to serve as a guardroom, though given the sleeping state of said guards it was debatable.

"This way," Bilbo coaxed them in further not noticing the angry looks from the Dwarves.

"I don't believe it," Kili hissed. "We're in the cellars!"

"You were supposed to be leading us out," Bofur huffed irritably. "Not further in!"

"I know what I'm doing," the Hobbit snapped. "Now everyone climb in the barrels, quickly!"

"Are you mad," Dwalin growled out, but Percia saw or more felt the reason for his request.

"The river," she murmured softly, not noticing how Thorin glanced her way. Slowly she climbed into one of the higher barrels as requested. The others just stared in disbelief.

"Please, please," Bilbo urged. "You must trust me!"

Thorin eyed the smaller being for a moment before barking at the others. "Do as he says!"

Reluctantly they comply while Bilbo did a head count to verify all of them had made it.

"What do we do now," Bofur asked as the others watched Bilbo walking to a lever. Percia braced herself in the barrel having a pretty good idea of what would come.

"Hold your breath." Before anyone could clarify, Bilbo pulled the lever back releasing the floor and sending the barrels rolling down into the water below. For a minute Percia's stomach threatened to revolt, but she managed to hold it in. Once the barrel stabilized she peaked out, letting her hands trail in the cool water. Moans and groans from the others echoed in the small cavern under the wine cellar bringing a smile to her face. Served them right for doubting Bilbo.

With that thought she glanced around for their Hobbit, only to have him fall through the trap door and splash into the water behind them. When he popped back up he grabbed onto Nori's barrel, looking very much like a drowned kitten.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin complemented him, though Bilbo only waved his hand directing them to move on.

As the barrels moved out Percia tried to slow the progress somewhat, but not even she could contain the fury of the river's rapids. They would simply have to ride it out. It kind of reminded her of the water rides at the amusement parks, though have a barrel for a craft certainly was a first. The water rushed past and roared as they went over the waterfall. She made sure the currents didn't pull any of them too deep, or in Bilbo's case, take the Hobbit completely.

Sadly their departure had not gone unnoticed long. A loud shout caught her attention and she could make out the blond leader from before. Up ahead more Elves, guarding a gate to control the waters, moved to obey him. The metal grates clanged together ending their run for freedom.

"No," Thorin bellowed, his hands beating against the bars futilely.

The river pushed all of the barrels together in a cluster. Percia frowned in concentration, trying to push the metal apart with the water. However, the bars allowed the river through, thus there was no reason to fight against their blockade.

The Elven guards prepared to re-capture them only to fall to the onslaught of arrows.

"Watch out," Bofur yelled. "Those are orcs!"

Sure enough a group of the dastardly beasts swarmed out of the woods and attacked the company. The members fought them off as best they could; stealing the weapons of those they downed. Percia sent shots of pressurized water at them, throwing them off or blocking their arrows. Vaguely she noted Kili hopping out of his barrel and rushing to the lever controlling the gate. She did not see the arrow sent his way though as she worked on keeping the attack from the other side off them. Fili's scream of his brother's name certainly caught her attention.

Snapping her head about, she found him stumbling to his feet, his right leg sporting a nasty looking arrow. His first attempt on the lever didn't work and he fell back in pain. Thankfully help arrived in the form of their pervious captures, their arrows striking down the orcs. This time Kili managed to open the gate before jumping into one of the empty barrels with a cry of pain.

Like a dam breaking the group spilled forth and down the river, the current sweeping them down quickly. Still the orcs pursued them. Percia had to admire their dedication, even if she didn't like it. The Elves also followed. The following battle, and she used the term loosely, was strange even for her standards. One by one the orcs fell to either the Dwarves or the Elves. At one point the blond Elf even used a few of the company as foot holders as he fought. Percia concentrated on keeping Bilbo in sight, as he was the only one without a raft, and knocking as many orcs as she could off path with strategic shots of water. Had she paid more attention she might have noticed the looks this earned her from the two Elven combatants.

Finally the orcs and Elves could no longer follow them as the river swept them down further.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally, finally the river slowed down leaving the rapids far behind and allowing the group to paddle safely to shore. Percia had never been so grateful to get out of the water. Sure she had enjoyed various roller coasters in her life, but she could have done without that ride. From the looks of her companions they agreed.

"Anything behind us," Thorin asked, eyes looking back for a possible threat. He received negative answers but no one really expected this to remain true for long.

Percia managed to wriggle out of her barrel and help a few of the others out. Bilbo looked more like a drowned rat than a Hobbit, and from the corner of her eye she could see Kili sitting down heavily, his leg clearly bothering him.

She made her way over just as Fili reached his brother. Both of them tried to examine the wound, though Kili fought them a bit.

"On your feet," Thorin ordered the group, intent on continuing their journey.

"Kili's wounded," Fili immediately argued. "His leg needs binding."

"There's an Orc pack on our tail," Thorin snapped back. "We need to keep moving."

"To where," this time it was Balin who stepped voice trying for a reasonable tone.

Ignoring their continued discussion Percia pushed Fili aside and ripped Kili's pants a bit more to see the wound. It looked like he managed to get the shaft out, which was a bonus. Sadly it didn't look very good. Either there was some kind of poison on the arrow or it was extremely dirty as she could already see the beginnings of an infection.

Taking a moment to scoop up water from the river she let it spill over the wound ignoring Kili's curse. Focusing she pushed her power into the water to heal her friend. Only it didn't end the way she expected.

With a cry she fell back holding her now reddened hand. Kili and Fili both started in surprise. They all looked from her hurt hand to the still festering wound in Kili's leg. Whatever had been on the arrow would not allow for Percia's powers to affect it.

"Bind his leg," Thorin stated in irritation having missed the interaction between the three. "You have two minutes."

Fili looked ready to speak again, this time with the new information they had about the wound, only Kili stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The two brothers stared at each other for a long moment before the blond finally relented.

Percia said nothing either, knowing it was up to Kili. Instead she moved to help with the bandages.

"How's your hand," Kili whispered, brown eyes slightly concerned.

"Better than your leg," she retorted grimly.

Before either brother could counter her they noticed Dwalin stand in front of Ori, a branch in his hands lifted in defense only to have an arrow lodge into it. Kili jumped up, stone in hand only to have that shot out of his grip.

"Do it again," a deep male voice warned ominously. "And you're dead."

The group looked to find a man standing on the rocks before them, bow at the ready. He had shoulder length dark curly hair, a long tan jacket and the typical tunic and pants, though all had seen better days.

The next thing Percia knew the group was watching the man place the empty barrels onto a ship, or barge she supposed. Personally it didn't look very reliable, though the workmanship wasn't horrible, it just needed better upkeep.

Finding a log nearby she plopped down on it, watching as Balin tried to bargain with the man for their passage. It was sort of amusing, however she could see why the old dwarf was an advisor, he certainly knew how to speak diplomatically.

Of course Dwalin, more the warrior got impatient. She felt for Balin, having a sibling like that. She wondered if Triton ever had similar issues…

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin managed to cut his brother off before he could make the situation worse.

Bard eyed them warily and not the least bit disbelieving. "Simple merchants, you say?" His gaze lingered a bit on Bilbo and herself, seeing their differences from the Dwarves.

"We'll need food, supplies and weapons," Thorin jumped in distracting the man from the others. "Can you help us?"

The man said nothing for a moment, but he did take a closer look at the barrels they had ridden down the river.

"I know where these barrels came from."

Thorin stiffened. "What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well," he stated matter-of-factly. It took a lot for Percia not to snort at the understatement. " No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons for risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

Sounds like a pleasant fellow. Why could they not catch a break? Thorin must have thought the same for her said something to Balin. Percia didn't catch it, or what the elder said to the boatman, but somehow he got them on the ship.

At one point in their journey the boat swerved dangerously, just after Bofur let out a cry of warning.

"What are you trying to do," Thorin demanded angrily of their 'captain'. "Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," the man replied glibly. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Percia hid her snort of amusement. She could instantly tell the man was a sailor, likely due to her affinity with water. She could also feel the water underneath them, the man easily navigating the currents proving his claim. Of course the Dwarves didn't appreciate his snark, if Dwalin's muttered threats meant anything.

"Ohh, Bard. His name is Bard," Bilbo informed them, exasperation practically dripping off him.

"How do you know," Bofur asked.

"Uh, I asked him." Percia chuckled silently at the Hobbit's sass. She was glad to see he had grown more comfortable around the Dwarves. When she had first joined their little quest he had been very unsure of himself and his place. Now he gave as good as he got in the verbal spats.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation she knelt by the side of the barge that was lowest to the water, allowing her hand to skim the cold surface. Pieces of ice drifted by indicating the on-coming winter would likely be long and cold. Not that the temperature affected her any, at least not where water was concerned. The liquid swarmed around her appendage, welcoming in its feel. Even after so many months in this world she was surprised how well the water reacted to her. She remembered her struggle to get the water to obey her in the Sea of Monsters, but here once she acclimated, all bodies of water seemed to answer her call whether conscious or not. It provided a sense of peace she desperately needed.

Something rippled over the water bringing with it a feeling of foreboding. The same feeling she experienced in her dream. Blue-green eyes scanned the dreary fog trying hard to see the shoreline, but unable to. Something unnatural waited there, something that wanted her. Dread filled her at the thought, which seemed strange. Had she not already fought such monsters, and some far greater than this beast Urchin supposedly sent for her? Yet for some reason, this seemed worse.

"The money, quick," Bard demanded his voice urgent and low dragging her from her thoughts. "Give it to me."

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions," Thorin argued imperiously. "But not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say," the man shot back darkly, his eyes moving towards their destination. "There are guards ahead."

Sure enough they could see the town, built on stilts and docks floating in the distance, the entrance blocked by a large wooden gate. It took some prodding from Balin but Thorin finally agreed and gave the man his coins.

In short order Percia found herself back in the cramped barrel listening as Bilbo called out Bard's movements to the rest of them. As usual Dwalin seemed to be the first to declare villainy on the part of their 'captain'. Despite what Bilbo had described, Percia didn't think the man would betray them. Something about him reminded her of Chiron; loyal and honest, a man good to his word. Granted she had been mistaken before.

Thankfully this time she wasn't, though she really could have done without the dead fish sharing her barrel. A child of the Sea she may be. Fond of the smell of dead fish, or large amounts of fish, she was not. Clearly the others agreed given their grumblings.

"Quiet!" A sharp thud to one of the barrels sounded. "We're approaching the toll gate."

She felt the barge slow to a stop, bumping against the gate.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please," a man called out. "Oh, it's you Bard."

"Morning Percy," their smuggler greeted kindly.

Percy? Good name.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing but that I am cold and tired and ready for home," Bard returned cordially.

"You and me both," the other man shared, his voice softer as if he had stepped away from the boat. "Here we are. All in order…"

"Not so fast." A new voice interrupted the proceedings, this one far oilier and just generally unpleasant. Kind of reminded her of Octavian actually. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm," he continued in a self-important voice. Maybe Octavian had a doppelganger in this world? "Only, they're not empty, are they Bard?" She could hear him stepping closer to the barge. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." She had to hand it to the man; he stayed cool under pressure.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The two argued back and forth almost resulting in their discovery as some men 'Alfred' had brought with him tried to empty the barrels into the lake. Thankfully Bard was not only calm under pressure but intelligent as well. It seemed there were some rather shady things occurring in Lake Town, especially with its Master. Thankfully the ploy worked, though the little slug had to get a parting shot in. "The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfred," Bard remarked almost casually. "Everyone knows where everyone lives."

Percia bit back a snort as she imagined the look that statement received; however, part of her worried. If this was that small of a town, how could they remain hidden, when their smuggler was being watched?

XOXOXO


	24. Chapter 24

Percia glanced around Bard's small home curiously, taking in the clutter and homey feel. After sneaking out of the barrels they had made their way to the man's home, though sadly they had to swim part of the way in the freezing water and up through the man's toilet to get inside. The looks on some of the Dwarves had her wishing she had a camera or at least some talent in drawing people.

Bard had been telling them to strip and put their clothes in front of the fire when Percia just walked around and dried each of the Dwarves with her abilities. The look on the man's face was equally priceless as the Dwarves' earlier expressions. His daughters and son gapped in awe, which she tried hard to ignore. Strangely the boy, Bain if she remembered correctly, blushed every time she caught his eye.

Within minutes the group had warm drinks and even a few blankets for some still suffering from the chill of the water. Percia found a place near the hearth that allowed her to see the whole room and keep an eye on the group. Fili had Kili off to the side, Oin looking over his leg, though the younger Dwarf kept assuring him it was fine. Sharing a look with Fili, she knew he doubted his brother's declaration. So did she. Whatever had coated that arrow was not doing the Dwarf any favors.

"A Dwarfish Wind-Lance," Thorin's whispered words caught her attention and she turned to find him by the window with Balin and Bilbo. Glancing out she saw what he spoke of. Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus Cabin would probably have a field day with it. Then again Clarisse and the Ares Cabin would likely have called dibs with it being a weapon.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo murmured curiously.

"He has," Balin informed the other. His posture changed to what Kili and Fili had teasingly called his 'lecture mode'. "The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." His voice grew distant from the memory, but no less captivating. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made."

A shiver went down Percia's spine. Why did that sound like foreshadowing?

"His store was running low when Girion made his last stand," the elder finished softly.

Thorin heaved a sigh before turning to Bilbo. "Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different."

Wow, no blame placed on the men there.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard approached them cautiously, a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"All dwarves know the tale," Thorin refuted quickly.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," Bain snapped, much like a wounded pup. "He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin chuckled derisively. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

Bain looked ready to argue but Thorin approached Bard before he could. "You took our money. Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here."

Deep in her gut Percia knew the words spoken were important. Despite Dwalin's immediate dismissal of Bain's claim, she would bet her last drachma it held more truth than the Dwarf knew. She would also bet Bard's family descended from Girion's and their smuggler knew where a black arrow lay.


	25. Chapter 25

Sometimes Percia really wanted to smack the Dwarves upside the head for all their stubborn stupidity. Did they not listen to the conversations going on when they were brought in? How Bard had argued with that Alfred character? People were starving here, barely making enough to survive. Did they honestly think he would have the type of weapons a soldier gets? Clearly this so-called Master had the town under his thumb, did they really believe he would allow anyone to have weapons? And in truth what Bard had given them would work. Heck, one of Chiron's favorite exercises was making them learn to fight with random items just lying around. He called it character building.

Of course the group planned to leave immediately, only to get reminded Bard's home was being watched. Said man had slipped out sometime ago and his children were left in charge. Bain tried to keep them there, but Thorin would have none of it. Poor kid had no chance.

Sadly her fatal flaw wouldn't let them wonder off on their own, so she followed after them preparing to rob the armory. Considering this group, there were _so_ many things that could go wrong with this plan.

Without warning she felt the pulse from the water again, a clear warning of danger. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up. Adrenaline pumped through her veins in anticipation of battle. This sensation did not come from their current circumstances. In fact she had not felt anything like this since she was back in her world. This was the presence of a monster. A monster from her world.

She fell back into the shadows, easily dislodging from the group as she had stayed near the rear. Closing her eyes she let her senses expand. It hadn't reached the town yet, but it was dangerously close. While she wanted to help her friends, she didn't want to draw the beast into the town. These people would be defenseless against it, and she seriously doubted the Mist worked here. Considering her sword worked on mortals of this realm, she doubted they would escape any damage caused by the fight.

Torn by her circumstances she struggled to determine what she needed to do. In the end though she had to push back her loyalty to the dwarves and choose what was right to protect the innocents of this town. She would have to meet the beast head on, away from here.

"Percia?" Balin's sudden appearance next to her caused her to jump, though she refrained from screaming. "What is it lass?"

"I have to go," she stated succinctly.

"But…"

"No Balin. There's something out there. Something from _my world_ ," she emphasized. "If I don't go to deal with it, it will find me here and attack innocent people, as well as you and the others."

"Is it dangerous?" His old eyes took her in, noting her paled skin and determined stance.

"Very. I will try to catch up to you once I've dealt with it. If I don't… well, you can assume what happened."

"One of us can go with you," he offered halfheartedly, clearly torn himself between their quest and a danger to her. She smiled at him kindly.

"No Balin. This is my fight. An obstacle to my quest that I must overcome," she chided gently. "You and the others still have your own obstacles to overcome on your quest. Don't worry my friend; I'm not so easily defeated. Just ask Dwalin." She winked cheekily to ease his anxiety.

He rolled his eyes some at her humor but relented. "We have to get to the door by tomorrow night. Deal with this 'obstacle' then head for the mountain. That's where we'll be," he informed her, patting her arm encouragingly.

Nodding in agreement she moved to the side of the dock and slowly, quietly slipped into the freezing water. Once fully submerged she headed towards the feeling of the disturbance, easily breathing under the water. Though dark her eyes easily found her through the depths of the lake towards the far shore, a good distance from the town. A few fish swam by her, some circling questioning her presence, sensing her as something _more_. Yet she did not linger, focused on her goal.

Soon enough she reached the edge of the lake, the bottom tapering up to the muddy shoreline. The water was iced over here, but it easily parted for her. Slowly she stepped from the water, dry as ever, one hand pulling Riptide out to the ready. She so loved her weapon's ability to magically reappear on her person no matter what.

Eyes sweeping the area she tried to find the monster she knew hunted her. Already the night had grown dark, the stars and moon the only real light as even the torches from Lake Town were far off. Idly she thought of how much Grover would love this world with how untouched it was.

A snap of a branch to her left brought her back to the present. She really needed to watch her ADHD. All around her the sounds of nature dimmed until near silence blanketed the area. Cautiously she relocated to more solid ground, not trusting the slick mud and sand to give much purchase during the fight. The trees were dense closer to the lake, but started to open up allowing more maneuverability.

A large shadow flashed by just out of the corner of her peripheral. Keeping her sword at the ready she tried to track it but had little luck. Taking a deep breath she focused on her surroundings like Chiron taught them. As usual it was her reflexes that saved her life, as she ducked and rolled just barely missing the spines that lodged into the ground she had been standing on. The dirt and foliage sizzled in a clear indication of a poisonous substance.

"Right. Don't get struck by the spines," she muttered to herself.

The Manticore poised on a group of trees, its body large and muscular. It looked like a deformed lion, its mouth short and full of rows of razor sharp teeth, its fur mangy and dark, the feet ended in dangerous looking claws far larger than any she'd seen before, and its tail looked like a mix between a scorpion's and a snake's, multiple spines sticking out from it. A pair of bat like wings stretched out menacingly as its blood red eyes glared at her hungrily.

Only the slight bunching of its muscles gave her warning as it launched off its perch straight towards her. Percia dived out of the way, twisting at the last moment to avoid the deadly tail. She swept her sword up in an arch blocking a second strike from the creature. Throwing the tail off, she slashed at its face, barely managing a hit before it hopped up into the air to dive-bomb her. She took off weaving in and out of the trees trying to use the landscape to her advantage.

The creature was relentless in its pursuit, claws slicing through trees like they were nothing, teeth gnashing angrily as it tried to bite her in half and its tail swinging to and fro trying to skewer her. As it was she barely avoided the poisoned spines, unfortunately the claws managed to glance off her a time of two, leaving her bleeding and wounded.

When she could she countered, managing to wound the creature as well, though not enough to stop it, or even really slow it down. At one point it knocked her into a section of bush, Riptide sliding off to the side. Scrambling she found a large branch, one part broken off. Using it to her advantage she rolled under the beast's swinging forepaws managing to get to her knees and stabbed upwards. Sadly it shifted just enough that she did not get the main body, but it did rip into its left wing tearing the membrane enough to hinder its flight capabilities.

The loud screech of rage almost deafened Percia, her ears throbbing from the sound. But she ignored it and scrambled to the side, sweeping up Riptide back into her grip and running further into the forest back towards the lake. She would need her best weapon to deal with this foe.

Behind her she could hear the creature barreling through the trees and brush, slightly more clumsy with its injury. Spikes sped past her, lodging deeply into the trees and ground, more than once coming so close she could feel the brush of air on her skin as they passed her.

Suddenly the tree line broke to a small overhang maybe a few feet over the lake. She tried to push her legs knowing if she could get to the water she could renew her strength. Muscles burned with the exertion, pain lancing through her in dulled throbs. Not even thirty feet from the edge the manticore pounced, its heavy form slamming into hers, claws sinking into the flesh of her shoulders and lower thigh. Screaming she fell under the onslaught, forcing herself to roll to throw her attacker off. While she managed her objective the creature now stood between her and the lake. Blood ran down her back and one leg in streams, her energy dissipating with the loss.

It immediately threw spikes at her, which she only just barely avoided. Her legs shook under her weight, the injuries too much. Her vision started to grey around the edges and a sharp pain in her heart whispered this might be her end. A strange anger flooded through her at the thought of her eminent demise.

Suddenly a radical idea occurred to her. It would be near suicide, but she had to try. This monster would not stop until either she or it was dead, and if she died she couldn't verify it wouldn't harm anyone else. She would only have one shot at this.

Gathering the last of her strength she leaned down and grasped one of the stones littering the area. With a yell she threw it at the beast causing it to rear back slightly. Running full speed she brandished her sword as she tackled the creature throwing it off balance. Her weapon speared its chest, the loud cry echoing through the night. Already she could feel it falling backwards, its claws digging into her back again to drag her with it. Which is what she wanted. After all, the water would heal her, she hoped.

Soon the weightless sensation of falling took her over despite struggling to push her sword further into the struggling manticore. With one last roar the beast's tail lashed out, skewering her through her middle. Percia barely let out a breath as they crashed into the ice below breaking through to the watery depths.

Just as they did at home the monster disintegrated upon its death. Percia though continued to sink into the water, consciousness fleeing as she succumbed to her injuries.


	26. Chapter 26

With a gasping breath Percia woke, jerking upwards into a sitting position. All around her deep blues, purples and blacks swirled in an ever-changing mural. Dots of bright light flashed every now and again, looking suspiciously like stars. For a long moment she wondered if she was travelling between worlds once more, only she lacked the distinct sensation of vertigo. Which begged the question? Where was she and what had happened?

A twinge in her midsection stopped those thoughts.

Oh. That's right. The stinger of a Manticore had run her through.

Had she died? Was this the land of the dead for Middle Earth?

"Close," a deep voice answered her, though she's pretty sure she hadn't said anything out loud. "This is the realm between the living and the dead."

Turning to where the voice came from she found three tall men standing there, all of them regal in stature with power flowing off of them. They reminded her greatly of the gods back home, which likely meant…

"Are you the Valar? The gods of Middle Earth," she asked cautiously, as she slowly stood up. It would not do to anger them at their first meeting. She'd done that enough in her own world.

"Indeed we are, young hero," the same voice answered. Now that her eyes had acclimated she noted the man, god, whatever, was fairly handsome with very pale skin and long ink black hair. His eyes were a dull grey, reminding her strongly of her Uncle Hades, especially dressed in the flowing black robes. "I am Mandos, Lord of the Dead. These are my brothers, Ulmo, Lord of Water." He motioned to the tall male on the left who looked far more tan, with pale sliver hair and bright blue eyes, his face kind and welcoming. A lot like her father had been, before Trent had come along. "And Aule, Lord of Matter and Master of Crafts, he is also known as Mahal by those you travel with." Here he motioned to his right to the male who was slightly more bulky than the others with slate grey hair and golden eyes. His skin was far lighter than Ulmo but nowhere as pale as Mandos. His expression was neutral, though something told her he was anxious.

"Hi." She managed a half-hearted wave. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am. Uh… How much trouble am I in? And could we maybe postpone punishment until after I finish my quest?"

"You just got run through and all you can think about is the quest you just died on," Aule asked incredulously.

"Well, one, it's a very important quest as my brother's _life_ is on the line," she drawled sassily unable to help herself. "And two, he said this is the realm between the dead and living, so technically I'm not dead yet. In fact I'm willing to make a deal if this is the whole 'you're about to cross over' speech," she added helpfully.

"Oh?" Mandos raised a brow at her, his face rigid but she knew he was amused.

"Yup. You let me go back and finish my quest, save my brother and I will let you take my soul the very second I send Kora back through the portal," she offered. "No fuss, no muss."

The three beings shared looks much like she'd seen some of her godly relatives do when around her. She can't help it if she confused the immortal beings. You'd think after so long in existence a mere mortal wouldn't ruffle them.

Feminine laughter interrupted the gathering. Looking towards the sound Percia found two more gods, or goddesses in this case.

"I don't think any have ever made my husband such an offer before," the first woman spoke moving to stand by Mandos. She was also tall and extremely beautiful, with hair that seemed the shift colors constantly and lovely hazel eyes that also shifted in color. Much like Mandos she also sported paler skin than the others.

"Indeed," her friend agreed, just as beautiful as the first woman, with hair a deep brown like rich earth and eyes as green as spring grass. Her skin had a wonderful healthy glow of someone who enjoyed the outdoors. Both were dressed in a fashion similar to what she saw of the Elvin maids in Rivendell. "She even managed to surprise my husband, quite a feat. You are more than we hoped for young Percia."

"Um, thank you ma'am," she replied shyly figuring she'd best be polite. While she doubted her father would care, Lady Amphitrite would likely be displeased if she did not show manners.

"I am Yavanna dear, Lady of Earth and Giver of Fruits and this is Vaire, the Weaver."

"Like the Fates?"

"Similar dear, though I do not know the future, only the present and the past," she advised sweetly. "I merely record events as they occur."

"So…" Percia shifted a bit in the silence, not really sure what was going on. "About that deal?"

Aule snorted and Ulmo chuckled heartily while Mandos just sighed, giving her a slightly fond look. "While I appreciate your sense of fairness, you are not in fact dying. You are merely unconscious as the water heals you."

"Right." Here she looked directly at Ulmo. "Thank you. For letting me keep my ability to use water," she clarified at his slightly confused look. "I'm not sure what I would have done without it."

The god bowed his head in acknowledgement. "The water is just as much a part of you as it is me. I would never take such a gift from one as worthy as yourself." His grin grew when she blushed at the compliment.

"Can we please get to the point of this meeting," Aule barked impatiently.

"For one who created his children from stone you hold as little patience as they do," Yavanna chided playfully poking him in the shoulder lightly. "Calm, my husband, it is not just your children who face the up-coming trials."

"You are right my love." The god sighed heavily. "Forgive me."

Yavanna simply leaned in and kissed his cheek, grinning at the pout he wore.

"Yes, we would like to speak to you of the future events," Mandos stated bringing the conversation back on track. "You're appearance in our world has allowed for changes to be made. Normally we would not be able to interfere, but you present us with an opportunity we cannot pass up."

"I… don't know how helpful I'll be but I'll do what I can," Percia declared softly. "However, I cannot by any means leave my quest unfinished. The lives of those I love and those my family protect are too important for me to forsake my duty."

"Spoken like a true Princess," Vaire mussed approvingly. "We would never ask you to put aside you mission. Your world is just as important as our own. However, we must now ask you to help both."

"In the coming days Dwarves, Men and Elves will face much death and destruction," Mandos continued. "We ask that for the time you are in our world, you assist them not only with fighting but with healing the wounded as well. In the original time line, prior to your arrival, many lives were slotted to travel to my halls, but with your help we can stop that."

Percia stood silently for a moment her mind going over everything she knew of this world. "It's not just Smaug you're worried about." She knew a lot of people thought she wasn't smart, especially her fellow campers, but Percia was fairly intelligent she just felt no need to flaunt it like some she knew. Then again she'd always found the element of surprise to be helpful. "Azog. He chased us to Beorn's, but then he stopped. He wasn't with the ones at the river, another was leading them… so where was he? He's planning an attack isn't he," she clarified looking from each Vala for an answer.

"He plans to wipe out the line of Durin once and for all," Aule admitted unhappily. "Thorin, Fili and Kili are the last of the true line of Durin, the strongest of my children. While the Dwarves would eventually prosper without them, they will not thrive as they could have. We need you to prepare them for war."

Percia's mind raced with all of the possibilities. A war was brewing and no one else had any idea, at least not on the good guys' team. Did she put off her quest until it was done? There was no guarantee she would survive such a battle. But could she leave them to fight this alone? Or did she send Kora back and stay in this world? What should she do?

"You do not have to make your final decision now child, nor are we telling you to choose our world over your own," Mandos assured her. "We will stand by whatever decision you make. Our biggest hope is for you to warn and prepare those who need to know, as well as aiding those who will be harmed by Smaug."

"No matter what, you will have our Blessing and our thanks," Yavanna added kindly.

Ulmo stepped forward gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her brow. A rush of power flowed through her like a rushing river. "Though your offensive and defensive abilities with water are more than formidable, your healing abilities need a small boost for the approaching trials. Go now, and know that you are truly a child of water, in this world as well as your own."

"Above all, child," Mandos spoke cryptically, his voice echoing through the room. "Remember who and what you are."

Before she could ask for any clarification her vision faded to black.


	27. Chapter 27

*Who are you? *

What?

*Who are you? *

What kind of question is that? I'm Percia. Right?

*Who _are_ you? *

I just told you strange echoy voice thing. I'm Percia.

*Who _Are_ you? *

Oh, maybe it wants my full name. Fine then. I'm Percia Jackson.

*Who _Are_ You? *

I just told you my name. Unless you want something more esoteric? I could be several things. I'm a demi-god, I'm a girl from New York, and I'm a pretty decent baker in my humble opinion. Really ethereal voices need to be more specific in their questions.

* _Who_. _Are_. _You_? *

Like lightening it hit her exactly what the voice wanted to know.

I am Percia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, sister of Triton, King of Atlantis, Princess of the Seas of Earth, Hero of Olympus.

A strong pulse of magic swept through and around her like a shockwave. Warmth spread through her entire body chasing away the aches and pains she only now remembered. Water churned around her excitedly in a way that reminded her of Clarisse before a battle. As the power continued to swirl around her she felt a shifting in her clothing, its texture and weight different from before. She tried to open her eyes but a bright bluish light forced her to close them once more.

When the water finally calmed she tried again, this time finding it easier to see. She was deep in the lake, the cold water cradling her. For one moment she was confused before the battle with the manticore and the conversation with the Valar came to the forefront of her mind once more. Hands drifting to her abdomen she froze when they met hard leather instead of the worn clothing she had had on before.

Eyes wide in disbelief she took in the armor now wrapped around her small frame. Her legs were incased in sturdy leather pants and knee high boots with shin guards made out of harder leather though far more flexible to allow movement. They were embossed with waves, much like the armor of her father's army. The tunic she wore was a sturdy cotton mix in light blue, over which a chain mail shirt and celestial bronze breast plate sat, and around her waist hung multiple leather straps in a skirt that reached down to protect her thighs. The metal work looked more like fish scales than the typical weave of a chain main shirt. The leather also had embossed designs of waves. Her arm guards were the same. Her hair was now in a high ponytail with a small ornamental hairpiece holding it in place. Riptide hung from a sheath tied to her waist.

This was royal armor, she realized, remembering the time she had been to her father's palace during the war. But how…

A soft glow from her neck caught her attention. There she found the black pearl necklace emitting light and warmth. Apparently it wasn't _just_ a sign of Atlantis' royal family.

Before she could marvel further at this new information a dark shadow crossed over the lake. All around fish scurried away in fear.

Right. The dragon.

It seemed the Dwarves had made it to the mountain, and either scared the beast away or angered it. Now it was going after Lake Town.

With a thought she was on the surface of the lake, slightly disoriented from the sudden shift. She saw the dragon make the first pass over the town, its fiery breath scorching the buildings. Running she gathered her will, loath to give the beast another shot at the now burning village. As it swung around for another go she shot a funnel of water at it, throwing it off course and down into the lake.

"Evacuate the town. Now." Somehow her voice carried over the water easily and she knew they had heard her. The sound of people fleeing reached her ears. But she ignored them to focus on the real issue.

The dragon heaved itself from the depths spinning wildly to rid itself of excess water. The giant wings snapped open to allow it to hover in midair. With the light of the moon and the blaze behind her she could see the reddish scales, long serpentine body and deadly yellow eyes, which glared at her fiercely.

"Who dares to challenge my wrath? I am Fire! I am Death!"

Huh. It talks.

"That would be me, you overgrown handbag," she snapped. Gesturing out a triton formed in her hand.

The beast snarled angrily puffing up to strike. She could see the flame inside of it growing in preparation. Just as it opened its mouth to let loose its fury she struck, throwing the triton with deadly precision into its gapping maw. The dragon reared back in pain and confusion, the water snuffing its attack for the time being.

Instead it righted itself and dived towards her position, no doubt believing he could just swallow her whole. In a blink she sunk into the lake, moving until she was behind his now floundering form.

"What magic is this," the creature hissed furiously.

"No magic," she replied jovially, bringing her hands up and clenching them together. As she did such the water under and around the dragon surged up and over the beast, dragging it back into the depths of the lake. "Just water."

She knew she had to be careful as the waves from this battle could just as easily destroy the town as the fire could. It seemed the majority of the people heeded her words and were leaving the town in droves well away from the battle, but it was a fairly large town. She might not be able to save everyone, or even most of the town, especially if this got out of hand, but she could give as many people as possible a chance.

Sure enough the dragon once again escaped the cold grips of the lake launching up into the air. Its tail flailed at the closest buildings demolishing the wood to splinters.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

"You'll try," she corrected him absently preparing for another strike. Only the dragon swung towards the town, deciding to hit an easier target.

He managed to knock down several buildings with his clawed feet before she was able to push him back with another wave of concentrated water. By this time she was inside the town and had used a wave to propel her to the top of one of the structures. It gave her a better vantage point.

Thankfully it looked like the majority of the people had fled; only a few stragglers remained. In fact, one of the boats looked to be weighed down by a vast amount of gold and some very slimy characters. There is no way they would be able to get away with that type of bulk slowing them down.

Once again focusing on the fight she concentrated on the area of the lake the dragon had fallen into again. While she could not form ice, she could control what was already on top of the water. In doing so she forced it to collide together into a solid cover over where the dragon entered the water. She doubted it would keep him down long, but it should buy time to figure out how to kill it.

"Percia!"

Startled she glanced over one shoulder to see Bard running towards her over the rooftops. Considering he barely had to look at his footing, he'd clearly done this before, many times.

"Bard? Is your family okay?"

"I do not know," he gasped out as he came to a stop beside her, his eyes raking her form in surprise. Deep down inside she preened a bit at how bad a** her armor was. "I was arrested by the town guard before the attack. Can you kill the beast?"

"I can try, though I am not sure drowning will do it," she admitted eyes moving to the patch of ice where she could see the dragon pushing against it, its body starting to flame up. Her mind raced for an answer when she remembered the conversation back at the bargeman's home. "But I'm willing to bet if you still have a black arrow, the left breast is the best place to aim for."

The look he gave her brought a sly smile to her face. He shook his head clear and started searching the boats still tied to the docks below.

"Da!"

Both adults turned to find Bain running along one of the walkways towards them, said arrow in hand.

"Go," she told him. "I will hold the beast off as long as I can and try to get you a good shot. I fear we will only have one chance."

"Then I'll make it count," he promised solemnly before jumping off the roof to join his son.

Frowning she noted the ice patch was not moving like it had before. The dragon couldn't swim… could it?

It was only her honed reflexes that allowed her to throw herself back and onto the roof of the building behind her when the one she stood on exploded upward in a shower of debris and flame. The large scaled form of her opponent climbed from the wreckage practically vibrating with rage. Though the main of his body escaped harm, the ice had torn into the membrane of his wings.

"You," he growled teeth bared in challenge. "You insignificant worm! I shall feast on your flesh and tear you limb from limb for daring to attack me! I am the Great Fire Drake of the North! No one can defeat me!"

A witty retort danced on the end of her tongue; however a small reflection of light just near the base of his neck where the shoulder met grabbed her attention. Squinting she looked closer. This was not some piece of gold or jewel that he had crushed into his scales, like some many other spots on his large body. No, this was no treasure of Man, Dwarf or Elf. It was a pure white pearl, probably the size of a basketball, given her ability to see if from this distance. With undeniable clarity she knew she had found her prize.

"Figures," she huffed irritably. What had she done to the Fates in whatever life she had lived to constantly receive the most impossible tasks? Couldn't Kora have been safely tucked away in some corner of Erebor? No, of course not. That would be too easy. She got to be stuck in between the scales of a frickin huge dragon.

Triton owed her, her body weight in chocolate.

"You will BURN!"

Scratch that, he owed her Tyson's body weight in chocolate.

Well looked like she needed to kill two birds with one stone. Plan: distract dragon for Bard and retrieve Kora was a go. Sometimes she wondered how this was her life.

"You make a lot of threats for a pathetic lizard," she called out mockingly unsheathing her sword.

As the dragon screeched viciously, she called on two water funnels directing both to hit the beast. She hitched a ride on one staying low in case she had to drop. Timing it just right she shot a stream of high pressured water into its eye as she leapt onto the beast's shoulder just as the first hit him in the face distracting him, the other knocking him under the chin to throw him back and expose his chest. Scrambling over the scales, which were far slicker than anticipated, she managed to reach the spot where Kora's pearl sat. It took all her strength and agility just to hold on with the dragon thrashing about from the damage to his eye. Using Riptide she wedged her feet into the scales trying to pry the pearl free. From the increased shaking of the dragon she knew it had discovered her plan, which forced her to work faster.

Just as the pearl slid free of the scales the dragon's body shuddered violently, a horrid death bellow echoing in the night. Her stomach churned with the all too familiar feeling of falling, as the creature dropped towards the lake. In her effort to keep her hold on Kora's pearl she didn't see the great tail swinging towards her until it connected with her abdomen throwing her a great distance into one of the houses. Crashing through planks of wood, furniture and whatever else was in her path; Percia finally came to rest near the walkway, but not in the water itself.

Even her armor could not protect her from the pain of such an impact. No doubt she'd be sporting magnificent bruises in the morning, if she could even move by then. As the pain overrode her senses for the second time in as many days, she allowed herself a small smug smile as she glanced at the large pearl held securely in her hands.


	28. Chapter 28

"Percia."

Something was shaking her.

"Percia? Wake up."

Can't they see she's perfectly happy being unconscious? Another jolt shook her this time causing pain to flare.

"Percia!"

"Stop shaking me," she hissed out, though it sounded more like 'hop hakin' meh'. Oh well, she got her point across.

"Thank Eru," the voice sighed in relief. "We thought you dead from the hit you took."

Blinking she squinted up at Bard, the early morning light making his features visible. Beside him stood his son, pale and shaking from the prior night's events.

"Just sore," she groaned trying to sit up. Bard helped her when it looked like she'd fall back. "How bad is the town? Did we get most of the people out?"

"Town's pretty much gone," Bard admitted softly. "What the fire didn't get the dragon's body destroyed. But the majority of the people were able to get out. What structures are left are not safe, but we might be able to salvage some supplies."

Looking around she noted the debris and damage; it reminded her of what happened after a natural disaster struck back home. It hurt to see a once bustling town decimated to next to nothing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered guiltily.

"Whatever for," Bard asked incredulously. "You held the dragon off as long as you could. More would be dead if you hadn't. And I don't remember you being with the others when they left for the mountain, so I don't think it was you that set him upon us."

"Still… I meant to keep him further back from the town…"

"What's done is done," he stated sternly much like a father scolding their child. "We need to get you to shore with the others and figure out what to do from there. Even with the time to escape we'll have wounded."

"Right, I can help with that." She nodded affirmatively before shifting slightly dipping one hand into the water.

"What are you…" Bain started asking only to trail off as he and his father watched the water slip up her arm healing her bruises. "You really do have magic!"

"Of a sort," she chuckled now that she felt better. "Either of you injured?"

"Da has bad bruising," Bain answered before Bard could deny anything.

Snorting in amusement she reached out and grabbed the bargeman using her abilities to heal him. His eyes grew wide with amazement as his hurts vanished under the feel of water, yet he was perfectly dry when she was done.

"Once we get to shore have all the wounded come to the shore line and I'll heal what I can. I can't heal sickness, but most wounds are fair game. Then I suggest you get your people to sort their supplies, I'll dry anything that's soaked and you can pick a team to come back and salvage while the rest prepare to leave," she suggested tiredly, shifting Kora's pearl to one side so she could stand.

"Where can we go," Bain asked more than a bit afraid and confused.

"Dale," Bard stated surely. "Though it is in ruins there are structures we can use to at least offer shelter. But it will be a hard hike."

"Then we best get moving," Percia offered slipping off her tattered over tunic to wrap the pearl up securely. "Plus we need to find the rest of your bunch."

"Aye," he agreed readily enough leading them through the wreckage.

Occasionally the three would grab something they could take, like a basket or blankets before finding a boat to use. Both men glanced at her constantly but didn't say anything. She knew something was on their mind though.

"Just ask already."

"How are you able to control water? Did you really jump on Smaug? Where did your armor go," Bain rattled off quickly causing the girl to blink.

"Allow her a moment to answer Bain," Bard chidden, a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay… Um, yes I jumped on… Smaug was it? I did that to distract him and because this was lodged within his scales." She hefted her prize up allowing them a glimpse at the pearl. "This is actually what I came to this world for." She held up a hand to stop Bain from asking more questions. "Yes I come from a different world. In that world I am known as a demi-god. I am the child of a mortal woman and Poseidon, god of the seas. That is where I get my ability to use water as a weapon and for healing. The armor you saw was armor of the royal family of Atlantis, where my father and the rest of my family live; well immediate family. As a princess of the seas I was given this." She showed them the black pearl. "When I am in need the armor comes out, but as I do not need it right now it is back where it belongs."

"So you're a goddess," Bard queried more than a bit flustered. Probably thinking about how he dumped a load of fish on her.

"No," she chortled. "I'm as mortal as you are. I just have a few extras. It's not really as great as it seems."

They didn't get a chance to speak more as they approached the shoreline where the majority of the residents of Lake Town had gathered. Several were calling out to Bard as he jumped out of the boat and docked it on the sand. Percia moved towards the Dwarves she could see readying a boat slightly further down. She saw Bofur, Oin and Fili working to get the ship ready while Kili was speaking to the redheaded elf woman. He looked far better than the last time she had seen him.

"Percia lass," Bofur greeted. "Where've you been? You look like you just went rounds with the dragon."

Glancing down at her torn and tattered apparel she flashed them a grin. "You're not wrong, though it only caused half my issues. Are you all okay? Any injuries?"

"No we're fine. Tauriel managed to heal Kili, and we got past the dragon," Fili informed her calmly. "Heard your warning to get out. Also saw a bunch of waves knocking the dragon back. Your work I take it."

"Not fond of lizards, especially the fire breathing kind." She shrugged her shoulder haphazardly. "I take it you lot are headed to the mountain?"

"Aye, you coming with us," the blond enquired.

"No. I'll stay and help here. Fili," she lowered her voice taking on a more serious note. The prince gave her his full attention. "I got a warning, from the gods of this world. One of them was Aulë; I believe you know him as Mahal?" His eyes widened in shock but he nodded all the same. "Azog wasn't the one leading the group that attacked us when we escaped the elf prison. But he's bent on ending Thorin and your line. He's going to attack and it'll be soon, like a week or two. The way they talked… this is going to be a _bad_ altercation. I got the impression Azog will have an army not seen in some time. A lot of people could die, not just Dwarves. You need to tell Thorin and the others to be ready."

"You have my world," he promised solemnly. He grasped her arm in a warriors hold. "Be careful, lass. When you're done come to Erebor."

"You too. Keep a light lit for me. I want to see this place you all have been boasting about for months now," she agreed with a cheeky grin. Fili flashed her a wide grin before turning to join the others. When he started calling out to Kili Percia turned away preferring to focus on the injured people Bain was helping to line up on the shore line. His sisters Tilda and Sigrid helping.

"All right, which ones are the worst?"


	29. Chapter 29

The people were hesitant at first until one of the older women just huffed and stomped forward. The group watched in amazement as Percia calmly used the water of the lake to heal the woman's injuries. After that the wounded were eager to allow her to aid them. Several of the children came to watch, eyes wide with wonder as she worked. Already she could hear murmurs about 'magic' and 'unworldly'. Hopefully they would remain minimal, she didn't want to deal with people idolizing her, or gods forbid worshiping her. Her brothers would never let her hear the end of it.

"So you've finally seen the light and abandoned the foolish _Dwarves_ ," a cold crisp voice stated from her right.

Glancing she found the tall Elf leader who had originally captured their group in Mirkwood. "I have chosen to stay and help the people of Lake Town, while _my friends_ go to make sure the others are alive and well. Once done I will make was to Erebor to see their _home_."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and she could see the anger within. Most would have backed down from him no doubt. But Percia had dealt with gods, faced down more than a few, including primordials; he would not intimidate her. However, he was doing an excellent job of pissing her off.

"This just proves how greedy and inconsiderate they are. Their actions have caused the destruction of the town and the death of many," he sneered back righteously. "They care nothing for the hurts they cause in their quest for treasure."

Something in the way he said it told her he was speaking of something else, perhaps someone. Yet she couldn't find it in her to care. She knew the dwarves, had fought and bled with them these many months. Was their quest completely altruistic? No. But she knew of the suffering they had gone through, the pain they had endured through the years. They had the right to try to get their home back. She also wasn't too sympathetic to a being that had thrown them in jail for simply traveling through a forest. She didn't see any 'No Trespassing' signs before entering.

"Which shows how narrow minded and bigoted you are," she snapped back. "If you were chased from your home and left to wander and settle in lands far less safe and prosperous would you not want the chance to reclaim what you knew as home? Especially when you have a wizard telling you 'now is the time'?" It was subtle, barely a change in his eyes, but she knew she had surprised him. "Yeah, that's right. There are larger forces at work here than just Dwarves, Men or Elves. There is a darkness coming, or have you forgotten about the orcs you battled on the river?"

"It does not justify wakening the dragon…"

"The dragon would have woken either way! Did you really think it would sleep forever? That it would never attack? I know you're immortal but surely you have not grown dense with old age," she huffed irritably. "If the dark forces are increasing in this world, do you not think they would have recruited the dragon to their dark purpose?"

"There is no force of such a magnitude," he denied fervently.

"You live in a dying forest, filled with giant spiders and sickened creatures, orcs found their way to your back door, in a fairly large group I might add, and you really believe the darkness is not growing," she scoffed at his clear refusal to see the truth. "Well I have news for you. I have it on _very_ good authority those forces are gearing up for an attack."

"And whose authority is that? How do I know you are not trying to trick me as a plot by the Dwarves to divert our attention from their true agenda? Or perhaps you are trying to make yourself seem important now that they have left their _plaything_ behind." His words were sharp and vicious to match the rising anger in his eyes.

Oh no he didn't.

She pulled up to her full height, which while not much still came off more powerful than most. It was about attitude not size, as Chiron had said.

"I do not need to justify anything to you, you pointy-eared wanker," she hissed angrily. "As for whose authority, I believe you know them as Mandos, Ulmo, Aulë, Yavanna and Vaire, also known as the Valar. I care not if you believe me, but I do care that you are still insulting me with your mere presence, so be gone Elf. Bother someone else."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Prince Legolas," Bard's shocked greeting caught their attention. The blonde elf nodded at the man before shifting his gaze back to her, his stance straightening importantly with a smug look. Percia just gazed at him drily showing his title meant nothing to her. The elf scowled just slightly in displeasure before speaking to the man.

"Bard, I understand the people are turning to you for leadership." He phrased it like a question though it clearly wasn't one.

"Aye," the man sighed in frustration. "No one can find the Master and apparently slaying a dragon is grounds for becoming a leader."

"That would certainly make elections a lot more interesting," Percia murmured thoughtfully ignoring the looks she received.

"What will you do now," Legolas asked, deciding it was better to focus on Bard than the infuriating girl. Even if she did have some sort of strange powers.

"Well with Percia's help we've managed to heal everyone we can, so we'll gather our supplies and head for Dale. Percia has offered to help some volunteers look for more supplies in what is left of the town while I get the others moving to the city," he explained tiredly.

"And were you warned of the coming Darkness," the elf queried with a sly look to Percia.

"I have not told him because I was unaware he would be in charge," Percia answered snippily. Bard gazed at her in worry. "Now that I know who is leading the people I can inform him. And before either of you ask, Dale is still a good choice because it has solid structures that can be fortified for the protection of those that cannot fight. It likely has some old arms left, yes?" Bard nodded thoughtfully, considering her words. Percia shot a glare at the Prince before turning to Bard. "As 'his annoyance' mentioned there is trouble coming. On our journey here Azog, the Defiler and his orcs pursued us. Once we got to Mirkwood." She paused seeing the very minute flinch the prince gave at the name. "We lost him temporarily. However after we… left the confines of Mirkwood we were set upon by another Orc."

"Blog, the spawn of Azog," Legolas filled in. "He was the one to attack your home in search of Oakenshield. Unsurprising as this group brings _nothing_ but _trouble_."

Percia rolled her eyes at the emphasis the elf put in his words but pushed on. "I was informed by the higher powers of this world that there is a very bad encounter coming. I believe Azog will be marching on the mountain with an army, and his son will likely bring his own forces," she explained calmly. "I would not put it past them to attack your people also, however I do not know of any other place that would be able to be easily fortified for their safety. Unless 'Princess' here has a suggestion?"

Legolas glared at her but remained silent. He knew his father would not allow the refugees into their kingdom and logistically it would be better for them to use the ruins of Dale. Didn't mean he would outright agree with the aggravating girl.

Bard watched the interaction between the two. He wasn't sure how they knew each other or what they had said before he came over but there was definitely animosity between the two. He knew it would not do anyone well to insult the prince of Mirkwood, he was Thranduil's youngest after all and many had felt the wrath of the elf king when he deemed their behavior towards any of his children to be wanting. But Percia was the daughter of a god, even if it wasn't one from this world. She certainly had powers he'd never seen anyone, elf or not, use. Perhaps it would be best to simply stay out of their… whatever it was they had going on.

What mattered was the safety of his people and more importantly to him, his family. Percia had a valid point. With Lake Town in practical ruins Dale had better hope for them to protect themselves. Truthfully the Orcs would attack regardless of where they set up, it would simply be a matter of when. He also knew the elf King would not welcome them into his kingdom, nor would the people consider entering the woods to be a better option. Dark things had infested it these last decades. No, Dale was their best hope. With any luck Thorin survived and would hold to his end of the bargain and help them as they helped his people.

"We will make for Dale. I'll start people searching out the strongest buildings and what is left of the armory. Can you take a group to scavenge the old town for supplies," he asked Percia trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"Of course."

"The men I will send with you will know the way to Dale." He turned to Legolas. "Are you going back to your kingdom?"

"No, I will be going North," the prince responded calmly. "I lost Blog in that direction. I will scout to see if these rumors of a possible army are true."

His eyes landed on Percia daring her to tell him not to follow through with his plan. For her part Percia said nothing, knowing for some that seeing was believing. If the elf wanted to waste energy riding north that was his problem. Besides, she wasn't sure the Elves would be involved anyway.

Bard shifted uncomfortably as the two continued their stare off. Finally the prince looked away when his companion came towards them. Legolas shot Percia one last glare before wishing Bard luck and stalking off, his redheaded soldier following with a confused frown. When Bard turned back to the girl he barely caught the hurt look she shot the redhead but it was gone too quick for him to call her on it. Yes, he had definitely missed something.

"So who's coming with me?"

Shaking the thoughts away Bard focused on the present. Right now he needed to secure supplies and shelter for his people. He could worry about the undercurrent of drama later, or better yet have his daughters suss it out and inform him if he needs to worry about it.


	30. Chapter 30

It took a solid day to go through the wreckage of the town. Thankfully her abilities with water helped her to determine which parts of the town were safe. This led to her helping those who had volunteered. They filled the boats they brought with food, blankets and practical items they would need. Any frivolity was left behind.

For a long moment she considered raising the gold that was in the lake. Some fish had informed her the dragon had fallen on top of a barge full of the stuff, likely from the prior Master fleeing the town. Sadly it would take more time than she wanted to spend on it and so she had to prioritize.

The men that were with her seemed leery of her yet respectful at the same time. They knew she had faced the dragon, and they had seen her heal some of their fellow villagers. But she doubted any had dealt with someone of her ability. So she tried not to take their leery distance personally.

She was still anxious to get back to Bard and the others. She had trusted his youngest, Tilda, with Kora, as it would not be practical to carry the large pearl with her. Finding Kora was only half the battle. Now she had to get them home. Glancing down at the crystal necklace Janice had given her she noted the glow was becoming more prominent. It meant the time to return home was approaching fast.

Would she be able to see the others again before she had to go? Would she be able to say goodbye? Would she have to leave before the fight?

So many questions and no answers.

It wasn't until midday the following day that they made it to Dale. Already Bard had men and women working to clean and strengthen the buildings. Considering how long the ruins had been abandoned they had held up remarkably well. Some were admittedly little more than rubble, but a good amount were solid and easily fortified. More than anything the city would provide decent shelter for the coming winter.

Their group was welcomed by cries of relief and joy. Blankets and clothing were sorted and passed out. The food they managed to salvage was taken to a central area where the matrons of the town had set up a communal kitchen. Percia didn't even bother going in there, knowing how horrid she was at cooking. Besides, those women kind of scared her. And no she didn't mind admitting that, especially since most of the men seemed to share her completely rational fear.

Instead she worked with Bard and his men to help shore up any weaknesses in the walls and defenses. She also looked through the armory checking on the weapons and judging which ones were usable. Strangely she found herself one of the few who actually knew more than the basics about such weapons. Stranger still she ended up with several young men following her around like ducklings, practically begging her for lessons. It was somewhat disconcerting. Bard and most of the others were no help, finding humor in the situation.

She also managed to find the old wells and call forth enough water to fill them so the people would have enough to survive on. Even though it was winter there was an abundance of fresh water under ground and she could even feel the pull of a river near by. Whoever chose this location had done well, there was plenty of fresh water to help feed the city and grow crops. Glancing out over the wall she stared at the despondent valley between Dale and Erebor. She wondered what it looked like when it was healthy and well cared for.

Slowly but surely the ruins of Dale became a well-structured camp that would provide protection for the refugees. Just as the people in her own world, these people came together working hard to move past a tragedy and get on with their lives. Most of them worked together to insure their survival. Some (coughAlfridcough) were still problematic, but generally were easily handled.

As the sun set Dale was a fully established camp for the people of Lake Town. Bard had thoughtfully ordered the most seasoned members, mostly those of the old guard that managed to survive, to keep watch in various parts of the city. The matrons had the young ones in hand, and kept everyone in line. No one dared to try and push the silent boundaries that had been placed. For now, they were all of one mind to survive, therefore past quarrels were set aside and disruptive behavior was not tolerated.

It seemed human nature was the same in any world. When a crisis hit a group they would work together until the crisis past. Then they could happily return to their old routine behavior with no guilt.

At one point Bard called her to the rampart, showing her the bracers of Erebor were lit verifying her friends had survived. She felt a sense of relief knowing they had made it, though she couldn't know for sure if all of them had come through their journey. However she had hope for them.

They had even started working on the gate and shoring up their defenses. Fili must have had words with Thorin then about her warning. She just hoped the main entrance was not so damaged that it would fall easily to whatever forces Azog brought on.

As the night grew longer and most of the townspeople assembled in the great hall, which was also serving as their main shelter, Percia slipped off to a quieter section of the city. She walked past empty buildings and piles of rubble. This area had been a lower level and had not weathered the years as well as the other sectors of the city. Even though the buildings here had not faired well, the defensive walls surrounding the outer edge of the entire city proved sound.

Finding a small open section she hopped up to sit on the ledge of the wall, staring out into the night. The surrounding hills and mountainous terrain were nothing but shadows against the clear night sky. Balancing easily she pulled her legs up into an Indian-style bringing Kora's pearl to rest in her lap.

"I don't know what I should do," she whispered softly into the night. "Do I stay and help the people of this world? Or go home?" Her hand brushed against the crystal growing ever brighter as time went on. Time was running short. "Annabeth used to say I had a saving-people thing. That my flaw is not being able to let those I consider friends stand alone against their enemies. And she was right. I hate the thought of leaving my friends to this fate. But…" She paused, eyes tearing up slightly. "But I want to go home. I want to see my family again. Is that so wrong? I'm not a part of this world. I don't owe it anything, and this would have happened with or without me," she reasoned aloud. "I mean, the Valar practically said that. And it's not like I haven't warned them. Really how much help can I be in a battle like this?" Percia rubbed her eyes tiredly purposely not answering that question.

Shaking her head she pushed on, knowing she needed to speak the words aloud if she was going to come to her decision.

"I've fought in countless battles, lead others through _two wars,_ I have lost the one place I considered home and many I thought were friends." Her words were soft and factual, a simple listing of the events of her life. "I survived an abusive home life, I've crossed between worlds to save my brother and I have helped save people in that world. I survived the tortures of Tartarus!"

"I have the right to be selfish in going home," she remarked desperately eyes locking on the stars twinkling in the sky. "I have the chance to have a real family with Tyson, and Triton, and lady Amphitrite and Nico, Jason and Thalia. And dad might remember he has a demi-god daughter. It could happen," she stated strongly, though not with any true conviction. "Being able to eat chocolate alone would be worth going back." Here she poked the pearl in her lap. "And lets face it, your mate totally owes me beaucoup chocolate for dealing with ridiculously chauvinistic males and that over grown lizard."

"It's not like I really have anyone here either. Not really," she murmured thoughtfully. "Kili dropped me the moment someone prettier came around. While I'm helpful on this quest the others might have accepted me, but afterwards? This world isn't meant for independent women who can fight better than they can cook. And okay, yeah, the quest was great for me, I _am_ a demi-god, quests are what we do. But without a quest? I'd be bored out of my mind; my ADHD would drive anyone near me nuts. At least at home I have a plethora of ways to alleviate it. Hades, I just used the word plethora in a sentence correctly! I have been spending far too much time with Bilbo and Balin!"

Running her hands over her face she slumped forward slightly, knowing her mind was made up.

"We're going home," she whispered passionately to Kora. "I want to go home, and for once I'm gonna do what I really _want_ to do. But… I can't say goodbye to the others. I know if I go back and see everyone I'll change my mind and stay. Maybe that makes me a bad person; however, I think I've done enough good here. I never made any promises to stay. I did help the dwarves get their home back, I helped the people of Lake Town, and I warned everyone of the coming attack. I've done my part for this world." Sitting up she allowed conviction to fill her fully. "It's time to go home."


	31. Chapter 31

As if answering all of her unspoken queries the crystal blazed with pure power, pulsing slightly with warmth. Percia blinked in surprise at the sudden change, but didn't bother to question it. It may have taken a while, however, she had learned not to over think the magic of the gods. That way only led to irritation and migraines.

Sliding from the rampart she pulled at the necklace holding the crystal from her neck, the chain snapping easily. For one long moment she paused, eyes going back to the city behind her and the dark silhouette of the mountain beyond that. Part of her felt horrible for leaving without saying goodbye, but she'd been honest that she'd never be able to leave if she saw the others.

Taking a deep breath she pulled Kora close and threw the crystal to the earth forcing it to smash open. "I request the door open to return to Triton his bride," she spoke clearly invoking the magic.

Much like the vortex that had brought her here in the first place, one formed before her. It glowed brightly as the colors swirled before her. Steeling her nerves she stepped forward and into the portal.

Like the first time she had the unsettling sensation of falling. Colors swirled around her violently. She grasped Kora's pearl tighter to her to make sure she didn't lose her grip. Vaguely she wondered where she would end up this time, hopefully somewhere close to where she had originally left, but she wouldn't bet on it.

Pain exploded through her mind as something heavy slammed into her. She was no longer falling in the direction she had been. Instead she spiraled out of control, feeling very much like a spinning top. It only stopped when she impacted hard against a solid surface.

Dazed and more than slightly confused she pushed herself up, noting the ground around her. It looked like a rocky outcrop out of a science fiction show. Slowly she managed to climb to her feet, shifting Kora into a better grip. This had to be one of the strangest places she'd ever found herself in. All around she could see the swirling vortexes she had been passing through earlier.

"I never thought a half-blood could be so annoying."

Percia spun quickly coming to face a man standing on a small hill giving him the height advantage to her. Well, man was misleading. He was male, but he looked like a merman, without a tail. His skin was bluish with strange markings. His hair was greenish and looked more like a strange seaweed than hair.

"Really," he continued on. "After all you've been through, you still fought for your family. A half brother that thought of you as no more than an abomination. A father that has ignored you for years. A family that has used you and thrown you away like trash. Anyone else would have left them to their own fate and gone on about their lives. But you had to be all noble and try to save the day. You took on an impossible quest, one you would surely fail in and yet, you still managed to ruin our plans. Three years of planning down the drain, because you were too stubborn to keep your nose out of it."

"I take it you work for Urchin," Percia stated stonily.

The man snorted inelegantly. "Me, work for that fool Urchin." He let out a very unpleasant laugh. "Please, I had that fool believing I would help him take over Atlantis. As if such an idiot could possibly bring down any of the royal family without help. No, he was just a useful tool." The man slowly started making his way towards her, a wicked looking sword in his hands. "It was all working too. Triton was weakened once his bitch was sent away, his death imminent. Poseidon was… distracted from all of the truly important matters of his kingdom. His queen was unable to do anything to stop us, too busy trying to help her son and keep her daughters in line. And the one demi-god, that could truly prove problematic, was isolated from anyone who could have warned you, or even hinted at our actions. So how is it, that you still got involved?"

"Just lucky I guess," she responded blithely. Slowly she moved to keep more space between them. Her free hand slipped into her pocket, fingers gripping Riptide tight.

"Well, your luck ends here," he snarled before charging with a hard swipe of his sword.

Percia managed to meet the swing to block it, but she dropped Kora in the process. Thankfully she just rolled off to the side and out of the way.

The two traded blows back and forth. Percia admitted this man was good, and the few hits she managed healed immediately, causing her to feel a little worried. So she decided to do what she did best, annoy her opponent.

"So you thought you'd use Urchin to take down my family and what? Rule from behind the scenes? Take over after the fact," Percia cajoled sarcastically. "As if anyone would follow you. Let me guess, you're a patsy yourself. Someone else is pulling your strings. Just a disposable puppet?"

"I am a _soldier_ in the greatest army ever," he growled angrily. "I am paving the way for the _true_ ruler of the Seas! Only he can properly control the chaos the oceans have become after your pathetic father ruined it." He spat the last part out, pure rage filtering across his features.

Breaking away from him she paused to catch her breath her mind whirling. Many thought Percia wasn't the sharpest knife in the box, but she really was far from stupid. Given the enemies her family faced in the past it wasn't all that hard to figure out just who this jerk worked for.

"So Oceanus hasn't realized he's never getting out huh," she intoned conversationally. "That's kind of sad. It's sadder you think you'll be able to stop my family."

The man yelled in fury charging her hard and fast. Percia managed to duck and block his attack, but his anger had given him more strength making each hit harder to deflect. He also wasn't losing focus like so many people she knew did. This could be problematic.

A foot connected with her abdomen throwing her back into a grouping of rocks, forcing the air from her lungs. She dropped to her knees, Riptide a few feet away from her, having been released due to the force of the impact. Percia moved to retrieve it but her advisory anticipated this and blocked her movement, his sword pointed menacingly at her throat.

"You and your family are finished," he gloated, eyes gleaming with the promise of violence. "And once the seas are again in Titan control, Olympus and those pathetic camps will follow. The world will belong to Lord Oceanus, and I will revel in his glory!"

Glaring up at the other, Percia let her hands curl slightly in the gritting sand scattered over their little flying battlefield. She needed to stall him. She needed time to think of a plan.

"And just how do you plan to take Olympus? We've defeated Kronos and Sent Gaia back to sleep," she hissed between clenched teeth. Getting him to talk would be the best way to prolong this fight. Afterall, what villain didn't love to hear themselves talk? "Even if you defeat me and Triton does die, the rest of my family is too strong to fall to the likes of you or Oceanus. Besides, they clearly already know something is up, or you wouldn't be here."

"I have an _ace_ up my sleeve," he admitted with a wicked grin. "Afterall, I have a Stone of Chaos. Not even Zeus can fight Chaos. I dare say even _if_ you did make it back, I'd still be able to win the day. However, I'm tired of your constant interference and I see no reason to allow Triton the possibility of recovery. Urchin said he could deal with you, clearly it was a mistake to trust that idiot with this."

A Stone of Chaos? Hadn't she heard something about those? They were pieces of power from Chaos itself, used to help create the earth and the universe. At least she thought so. If he had one of those then he was right. It wouldn't matter if she got back with Kora, he would be able to take on her entire family with little problem. It was why they had been destroyed or hidden. But then, why had he not used them yet? Unless he hadn't figured out how to use it, or he was bluffing…

"I can see you think I am bluffing, but I assure you I am not," the man interrupted her thoughts. "I admit it took me time to discover the secrets of how to use it, but now I can. In fact I am using a portion of its power to keep the other gods from following me here to the in-between. But to utterly destroy them, I just need to wait for the right moment in time, which will occur very soon upon my arrival back to earth." Okay, well that answered that. Stupid bad guys. "I suppose you can find peace in the knowledge that it was inescapable that you would die. Out of your miserable family, you just get to go first."

No. This would not end this way. There had to be something that she could do? But what? Even if she managed to kill this guy here, he'd probably be able to regenerate like the monsters. Or if she managed to escape with Kora, he'd still be able to get back to their world.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a thin string hovering in the air, the same one the Fates had thrown into the vortex when she had left her world. It was a mixture of greens and blues, much like the sea, though there was a slight hint of gold to it as well. This was her thread, her life. It was stretching across the void, one end likely leading back home, the other…

What had Lady Amphitrite said? Immortals could not pass into other worlds, not unchanged. The gods of those worlds wouldn't allow them…

Her mind suddenly flashed back to the last thing the Fates told her.

" _The Daughter of the Ocean begins her journey."_

" _Many trials she will face, enemies she will defeat."_

" _One Calamity to overcome, and the Sea's Heart recovered."_

" _But choice approaches to which future she will meet."_

" _Choose wisely Daughter, choose Freely."_

This must be it. This was the time she made her choice. But what should she do? She'd never be able to trap her enemy here, he obviously had a way in and out of the ways between. Her eyes lingered on the string still taunt as it stretched between both worlds. Suddenly the answer came to her. It was not a move she really wanted to make, but to save her family and her world it was the only way.

Her adversary had hefted his sword up high ready to bring it down to end her existence. With her natural reflexes she flung a handful of sand into his face, rolling to the side as his strike went wide. Scooping up Riptide she ran to Kora.

The man cursed heavily rubbing at the grit in his eyes and trying to find his query. Percia knew she did not have long. Picking up Kora in one hand she grabbed her life thread in her teeth. Using Riptide she cut the string barely catching the loose end before it snapped back to the world it was connected to. Concentrating she focused on the final destination of each string. Once she had the answer she tied one end to Kora.

"Tell my family I love them," she whispered to the large pearl, before letting it go and watching it tear off into the distance returning back to earth and her mate.

"I will kill you," her enemy roared ferociously. He was still partially blinded giving Percia exactly what she needed.

Charging the other she crashed into his back, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and using her legs to force his arms to his side. She yanked on the string still in her hold thrusting them both back towards Middle Earth. They moved faster than she had gone when she had entered the passageway on her own.

This time her entry into Middle Earth was far harsher than before. The two of them collided hard with the ground, both of them rolling head over heels due to the momentum of their arrival. Gravel and debris cut into her skin as she skid to a stop.

It took a second for her to get through the pain and focus on the now. Pushing up to her knees she tried to spot her enemy. Sadly she was a second too late, his foot coming out of nowhere to slam into her side and throw her against the wall. When he came at her for a second hit she managed to roll away and back onto her feet.

"You can't kill me," he snarled at her again. "I am immortal! I have forever to get back to our world. You have done nothing but delayed the inevitable."

Percia feigned a staggering fumble allowing the enemy to come at her full force, ready to end it. But just as he swung down she twisted, her sword meeting his and disarming him with a strong rotation of her wrist. She then pushed one shoulder into him, forcing him to continue forward headfirst into the wall. As he stumbled to his feet she turned hard and thrust her sword into his chest, right into his heart. His eyes were wide in shock, flicking down to see the wound refusing to close.

"Not in this world you're not," she hissed defiantly. Using her foot she pushed him off her sword, watching dispassionately as he fell back, dead.

Percia stared down at the body, chest heaving with each breath she took. All feeling seemed to leave her fingers as Riptide fell with a clatter to the ground. With uneven steps she turned away from the corpse only making it a few feet before collapsing to her knees.

The Fates must have been laughing at her, for right in front of her prone form, smashed into several pieces were the remains of the crystal that had been meant to take her home. Returning her back to her family and her world. Only, because of the ass behind her, she wasn't at home and she never would be again.

Deep down she knew she had made the right choice. She had saved her family and world again. But the pain in her heart refused to listen to common sense.

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of her throat. It quickly dissolved into heart wrenching sobs that shook her entire body. Percia couldn't stop the wave of tears as she cried out the pain stabbing deep inside of her. She had lost her world, her home, and her family. She had nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

Cold had seeped into her through the stone she lay curled on, but Percia couldn't bother to move. Though her tears had stopped some time ago the hollow feeling within persisted seemingly draining energy from her body. Her head hurt, as it usually did after such a display of anguish, and her limbs felt heavy. The bite against her cheek from the pebbles and sand littering the floor went ignored as she stared blankly towards the far wall of the parapet.

Few were the times she felt absolutely lost. Usually she found something to push her onwards, whether her friends, family or even something as simple as living long enough to see the next blockbuster movie. She had rolled with the punches, often returning the favor with a few of her own, and soldiered on to the end. Somehow those endings generally turned out pretty good.

And there in lay the truth. Yeah she had told Triton she would be okay even if she didn't make it home, as long as she completed her quest. But she hadn't really believed she wouldn't make it back. So many times she'd beaten the odds. Apparently this was one time too many.

She wondered if anyone would miss her besides Tyson, Triton and Amphitrite. Maybe Thalia, Nico and Jason would, but most likely everyone else would forget she even existed. Hadn't they already, even though she was still in her world?

Part of her, an admittedly small part, knew she needed to get up, get over it and move forward. There was a war brewing on the horizon of this realm and she was now stuck in it. And no, leaving them to face it themselves was not an option now. Besides, maybe she could take a leaf out of Clarisse's book and take her anger out on the Orcs.

Maybe… maybe one of them would get lucky and she'd be sent to the underworld. Surely she'd end up back in her own world's afterlife. Hadn't Nico mentioned his dad complaining about dimension hoppers and paperwork?

Her eyes then flickered to the golden pen sitting in front of her, almost giving off a disapproving feeling as if it heard her thoughts, which wasn't that farfetched. No, she wouldn't give up so easily. She still had Riptide and her health; surely she could make a life for herself here in this world. She even made some friends. At least she hoped they considered her a friend.

Suddenly the end of a staff slammed harshly in front of her eyesight followed by a rather annoyed call of her name.

"Percia Jackson! You answer me right this moment," Gandalf bellowed authoritatively.

Sea green eyes blinked tiredly before forcing their way up to stare at the frustrated figure of the wizard. For a second the man paused, his eyes taking in her state before sweeping to the fragmented crystal shards then towards the corpse of her enemy. A sad understanding flashed through his orbs before he visibly straightened himself. Something told her he believed in 'tough love'.

"Enough wallowing girl! There is a war upon us, and Thranduil is being most stubborn," he declared in a huff. If she remembered right Thranduil was the Elven king. If he was anything like his son she could totally see why Gandalf was in such a snit. "Bard told me that you have spoken to the Valar, and even they have warned of this event. Still that blasted elf is refusing to listen. I need you to come help me get him to see reason as well as prepare the people here for Azog's army!"

He bent over and snatched her arm giving just enough of a tug to pull her up. It didn't take much to get her legs under her and join him. When she did she managed to get a better view of the wizard, including the bruises and dried blood.

"You look horrible," she stated plainly, leaning down to snatch Riptide up.

Gandalf snorted tapping her forehead slightly with his staff. "I could say much the same about you, my girl. Now come along."

They made it back towards the main portion of the city where the remnants of Lake Town had set up camp. As they passed through one archway, Percia finally caught sight of the Elven Army. How long had she been out of it?

They were everywhere, or so it seemed. Their golden armor and red cloaks flashing in every direction. Somehow she didn't think they were here for the Orc threat, if what Gandalf had hinted at was true. So why bring an army? Surely they knew Smaug was dead? Unless…

Were they here to claim a portion of the gold?

And they called Dwarves greedy.

Sighing she focused on Gandalf's rapidly moving form, inwardly snickering as men and elves alike practically leapt to get out of his way. More than a few glanced towards her, especially the elves, though in her current clothes they likely thought her one of the people of Lake Town. One hand slipped up to her neck finding the chain with the black pearl still in place. Another piece of her heritage she would guard fiercely.

"Percia!" The high voice of a child seemed to come out of nowhere before a small body slammed into her side, arms latching on as best they could. Percia managed to keep her balance, but only just. "Where have you been," Bard's youngest, Tilda, demanded to know. "No one's seen you for almost two days!" Well that answered the question on how much time had passed.

"Tilda," Sigrid scolded as she came upon them. "You can't just tackle people like that! Especially not someone of Lady Percia's status!"

"It's fine, Sigrid," Percia assured the other as she patted the younger girl's hair. "No damage done. And just call me Percia. I'm not one to stand on platitudes unless necessary."

"Hey, where's your pearl," Tilda piped up, completely ignoring her sister as she continued to hang off of Percia's form.

Percia hesitated for the barest of moments as the hurt swept through her. Vaguely she could see Gandalf watching from a few feet away, having stopped when Tilda latched onto her. "She's safe now." Feeling proud that she managed those words with nary a waiver she carefully disentangled Tilda. "But I am afraid I am needed to speak to your father and the Elven King. Perhaps we can speak later?"

Sigrid used the chance to wrap her arms firmly around Tilda to keep the girl in place. "Of course Lady Percia. We will see you later."

"Bye Percia," Tilda practically yelled as she waved goodbye to the demigod.

Percia chuckled, returning the gesture before falling in step with Gandalf again. Thankfully the wizard chose not to comment on the scene, though she noted a rather satisfied grin. Choosing to ignore that, she focused on their path, observing more and more activity the closer they came to what looked like the center of Dale. Finally they came upon a lone tent with two Elven sentries outside. Three guesses whom this belonged to, and the first two don't count.

Gandalf completely ignored the guards and waltzed right into the tent with a purpose. With a cautious glance to the two Elves, Percia followed after. Inside there were rugs laid out on the floor, a large throne-like chair, and a table holding a map, food and a carafe of wine. Another section of the tent looked to be blocked off, clearly the sleeping chambers of the King. In all, the tent was very luxurious and comfortable. Pretentious much?

Though she had never met or even seen the king he was not hard to find. In fact he was currently lounging, and there was no other way to describe it, in his throne sipping on a goblet of wine. Seriously who brings golden goblets on a war campaign? His hair was long, as all elves seemed to prefer, and nearly pure white. He wore very lavish robes and a circlet upon his brow, though how any could doubt he was the one in charge Percia would never know. He looked ethereal, more so than some of the other elves she had seen. For a moment he was almost too pretty to look at, before something shifted. For just a second, Percia could see beyond the strange haze that hovered over the left side of Thranduil's face. It must have been like the Mist back home, hiding the truth from others. It was a harsh truth, given the severity of the scarring. No doubt many were put off by such a visage, leading the other to hide it. But for Percia it spoke of strength and endurance, for such scars never lost the vestiges of pain. Regardless, the Elf remained calm and collected, as if he had total control.

Bard, on the other hand, actually looked a bit out of place standing off to the side, goblet held awkwardly in his hands. His scruffy looks and rumpled clothing a vast difference to the other leader.

"What now Mithrandir," the Elf drawled in a bored tone. "Still trying to convince me of a storm that does not exist?" Though his attention remained on the wizard, Percia did not miss the way his icy blue eyes flicked over her form. In them she could see his age. Much like her godly family, this male had seen several centuries, if not millennia, and she doubted many of them had been peaceful.

"Since you refuse to listen to myself and even Lord Bard," the wizard snapped. "I thought perhaps you would listen to the one that actually spoke to the Valar."

Thranduil's eyes found her again, this time far more judging as he swept her form from head to toe. His face showed he was clearly unimpressed. Not that Percia could blame him; she did look quite the mess. It was hard for clothing to remain in good condition when traveling and fighting for the months at a time.

"This girl spoke to the Valar?" Wow, she thought Thorin had a derisive tone, but he could learn a thing or two from this ponce. "Do not make me laugh. Why would they ever bother with such a peasant?"

Gandalf drew back preparing a counter argument when Percia held up her hand to stop him. Moving forward she kept her eyes locked on the Elf, silently noting his barely visible surprise at her calm stare. She doubted many could hold his gaze. Still she said nothing, just looked down on him in the imperious fashion she had learned from her godly relatives. Slowly she touched her pearl necklace willing it to bring forth her royal gear. A warm pulse of heat answered her.

The flash of light blinded her for just a second, but it did not keep her from seeing the shocked visage the Elven king betrayed, if only for a second before hiding it behind his calculating mask once more.

She refused to look down at herself, though she could see the wonder in Bard and Gandalf's eyes. Somehow she knew it was not her royal armor that appeared, especially given the feeling of a tiara of some sort in her hair. She could also feel the smooth fabric of what she guessed was silk. She doubted she even came close to looking like Lady Amphitrite or any of her sisters, but she was a Princess of the seas and she would represent.

Holding her head high and using her full height she raised a single brow as she 'deigned' to introduce herself to the arrogant king.

"I am Percia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, God of the Oceans of Earth, Sister of Triton, King of Atlantis, Princess of the Sea and Hero of Olympus. More recently I have been honored with Lord Ulmo's blessing and have been requested to bring forth a message from the Valar," she stated imperiously. See, she could totally rock the 'all-important-royal' attitude! "While normally they cannot involve themselves in the events of this world, a rare opportunity has allowed them the chance to step in, though only in the most basic of ways. As such they informed me to pass on the warning of the impending battle in the immediate future. I spoke of this with Lord Bard, and your son, Prince Legolas." Percia paused on that to let it sink in. "He, of course, needed further proof and has made his way north, to follow after Bolg, spawn of Azog. Both of whom have attacked the company multiple times. One such time was right outside _your_ gates, where they were making their way to invade _your_ kingdom. Our… departure from your 'hospitality' changed their plans. However, now that the dragon is dead, they will focus their forces in full on the mountain, and likely any realm in the near vicinity."

Shifting slightly she waved her free hand in the air lazily. "Now I am not sure exactly why the Elves have come prepared for war, as you clearly had no idea of this coming attack. I can easily guess, as greed is not exclusive to any race." She ignored the narrowing of his eyes at her intended slight. That's right blondie, you're getting called out on your behavior. "What brought you here is not important. Your choice is." Again she paused to let her words hang heavily in the air. Chiron would be proud. "You can continue this little show of yours to get whatever it is you wish from the Dwarves, and ignore the warning, leaving your people open to attack unprepared. I'm sure your entire army would look marvelous standing outside the gates of Erebor right inside the perfect kill zone. That's what people of my world call an open spaced battled field surrounded by higher ground. Inevitably, those within the valley tend to die in greater numbers." She kept her voice calm and factual with no actual mockery, though it was hard. "You could take your army back home to your kingdom and wait for the Orcs to over run us all and take the mountain. No offense Bard," she apologized to the startled looking man. "But Gandalf would not be this adamant if Azog did not have the numbers to be a true threat. And neither your men nor the Dwarves can stand up to that type of threat. Not even with my powers helping you." Focusing back on Thranduil she caught a slightly thoughtful gleam in his eye. "As I said, you could hide in your kingdom, but if you do I suggest you fortify it very well. After all, once the men and dwarves are gone, the next logical step for the Orcs would be to clear out the forest of enemies. A task made easier by the darkness already infecting your realm. It would hinder any allies you may have from coming to your aid." His hands clenched in rage, but there was nothing he could say to refute her words. It was rather hard to fight truth. "I am sure your people would fight hard, and possibly last for many years, but in the end they would fail. In my world the country I lived in had a saying. 'Together we stand, divided we fall'. And thus leads to your final choice. Put aside your anger and hatred of the dwarves and men. The past is the _past._ Most of those you deal with today were not even born when the grudges were first formed. But the Orcs, from what I understand, have _always_ been your enemy. They threaten everything good in your world. If your men are to shed blood in battle, let them do so fighting the true enemy."

Thranduil seemed to mull over her words, barely moving but for the slight tick under his right eye. "Pretty words, my lady," he stated lowly. "But now I shall pose the same question I gave Gandalf. _If_ an army of Orcs approaches, where are they?"

Percia blinked. "A valid question. Now I pose one to you. What methods of travel do Orcs possess or have possessed? I do not know much about Orcs, except they are vile, cruel and predisposed to bad hygiene."

Bard let out a cough to cover up a laugh at her statement, and she could see Gandalf's lip curl minutely before a frown formed on his face.

"That is indeed a good question," the wizard remarked. "Normally they travel over land by Warg or on foot. In the past they have used war bats and…" His eyes grew wide as he trailed off looking directly at Thranduil who seemed to also catch on. Both looked significantly more worried than before.

"And…" Percia prompted. "The rest of the class would like to know."

"Were-worms," Thranduil hissed out. "They used them to tunnel long passages through mountain ranges to move their numbers unhindered."

"With the mountain and hills surrounding us, would this not be a perfect use of such beasts," Bard asked, a severe frown taking over at the implications.

Thranduil stood swiftly in one fluid motion. Seriously were any Elves not graceful? His attention was on the map, the others moving closer with him.

"If they come from Dol Guldur as you say Mithrandir, the most logical location for them to break through the terrain would be here." He pointed to a section just to the south-east of the city of Dale.

"If we have both our armies before Erebor we would be cut off from Dale," Bard pointed out frantically.

"Probably what Azog is going for. Best way to defeat an enemy is divide and conquer," Percia mused pragmatically. Eying the map more carefully she thought over various strategies. "If the enemy weren't Orcs, I'd use Annabeth's tactics. But since they are… We'd better follow the WWCD tactic set."

"WWCD," Bard asked warily.

"What would Clarisse do," Percia announced with a nostalgic grin. "She's my cousin and daughter of Aries, god of war in my world. She's brutal on the battlefield, and if you're in a fight you definitely want her on your side. I mention her because if this was her attacking us, she'd do it from multiple fronts." On the map she pointed to where Thranduil had indicated. "First she'd have one force come out and engage the armies, if they were wholly positioned in the valley. Considering they're expecting to surprise us, it would be a good assumption. Granted they may not be expecting the Elven army to be here."

"Very true. Afterall, it is only the Dwarves in the mountain, a small company at most and the handful of survivors from Lake town," Gandalf murmured in agreement. "But we cannot count on them not knowing."

"Yeah," Percia murmured. "Still, Azog's son went North… What's up there anyway?"

Gandalf stilled as did Thranduil, the elf's eyes tight with anger.

"Gundabad," the wizards stated severely. "There the ruins of Angmar rest, almost completely over run by Orcs."

"Which is most likely a second army, lead by his son," Percia pushed on, deciding that fishing for information on this northern region would not be a good idea at the moment. "If it were Clarisse, she'd let the first army tire the fighters out, then let the second army sweep in to finish the job." It was not a pleasant thought, but one that needed consideration. "Then again, Clarisse would also be in the thick of the fight. Azog doesn't strike me much as a 'lead-by-example' general."

"He is not," Gandalf agreed. "True he enjoys taking down his enemies, but he usually does so when he has the advantage. In a battle such as this he will be directing from afar."

"And if we take the leaders out," Bard queried. "Would that encumber their armies?"

"Indeed it would," Thranduil advised keen gaze studying the map. "Orcs are prone to in-fighting and only truly follow those they feel are strong, or have cowed them. If Azog and Bolg were defeated, their armies would most likely disperse back to the filth they came from."

"Could we figure out where he would set up and take him out early on?"

Thranduil shook his head. "The landscape is too diverse, with too many possible vantage points for him to use. Our best hope is to split our forces, positioning the archers as best as possible in the high ground surrounding the valley, as well as leave fighters here in Dale."

"I can help with most of the protection of Dale," Percia offered. "I can control water and use it as a weapon. With the river right next to the city I'll have a perfect supply. I also think, and please do not get tetchy with me for suggesting this." She turned to Bard with a very serious expression. " We need to arm every capable person in Dale, be they man, woman or child. Those two young, old or frail to fight will need to be placed in a stronghold. If we're going to get through this we'll need every body we can get."

Bard's first reaction was to glare fiercely at her, but she could see he was turning her words over in his mind. When his shoulders slumped and tired eyes met her she knew he would agree.

"I don't like it, but as you say, we need every person," he sighed in resignation. "If Dale is to be a likely target I'd rather give them a fighting chance."

"What about the Dwarves," she asked turning back to Gandalf. "I told Fili to warn Thorin. Should we find out what they can do to help? Or if they can call in any allies… What?" They were all looking a bit strange. Thranduil had a very 'I-told-you-so' look, Gandalf sported sorrow and frustration, while Bard just looked miffed. Sadly his look was rather close to his usual chagrined mask.

"Oakenshield has fallen to the Gold Sickness," Thranduil informed her in an almost pleased fashion. "He now holes himself and his company within the fortress of Erebor much like a thief."

"Gold sickness?" She turned to Gandalf for an explanation.

The old wizard sighed. "It is an affliction that has affected Thorin's line for some time, most notably with his Grandfather Thrór. Those afflicted become blind to all but the need for gold, going so far as to neglect themselves and others in their quest to horde it."

"Okay… Is there anything we can do? Like… bash him over the head," she suggested hopefully. "You know, cognitive recalibration? Their skulls are pretty hard, but it might work."

This time it was Thranduil who let out a laugh, a genuine one at that. When he smiled for real he cut a very handsome figure. His eyes even sparkled!

"An admirable suggestion, but it is unlikely any of us could get close enough to perform such a maneuver," the king informed her wryly. "And it is even more unlikely any of his kin would help, as he is their king."

"Yeah," she muttered chewing her lip thoughtfully. "But would he call reinforcements from any dwarves nearby? And could we possibly get a message to them to see if they would be more willing to take this coming threat seriously?"

"The closest Dwarven settlement is in the Iron Hills," Gandalf explained, pointing it out on the map. "It is ruled by Thorin's cousin, Dain. Of the two I have always found Thorin the more reasonable."

Percia stared at him for a long minute as she absorbed those words. "Well shit."

"Surely the threat of Orcs against the mountain would at least give him pause to consider our words," Bard argued. "If Thorin sent for them to act as protection, would this not be the same thing?"

"If Dain even believed we were not trying to trick him," Thranduil countered. "It is unlikely they would ally themselves with Elves and Men."

"But it is a fight they cannot win on their own," Bard maintained.

"That won't stop them," a new voice joined them, one that was very familiar to Percia and Gandalf. They all turned to see a hobbit at the entrance to the tent, the two Elven guards trying to keep him back. "You think the Dwarves will surrender, they won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf greeted the other with joy, pleased to see their friend had survived the quest.

The hobbit returned the smile coming inside once Thranduil motioned his guards to allow him in. Percia took a moment to hug the smaller male, glad to see one of the company.

"If I am not mistaken," Thranduil drawled, eyes taking in the new addition with no little irritation. "This is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards."

Bilbo shuffled uncomfortably as he glanced up at the king, looking very much like a child caught in the act of misbehaving. "Er… yes… Sorry about that."

Percia bit back a snort, sharing a sly look with Bard, who also found amusement in the scene.

"Anyway," Bilbo cleared his throat. "I came to give you this." He quickly came to the center of the room and placed a covered object on the table. When he pulled back the cloth they could all see a brightly glowing stone, swirling with colors. It reminded Percia of a fire Opal, with a bit more glow.

"The heart of the mountain," Thranduil gasped, eyes wider than Percia had ever seen. "The King's Jewel."

Okay, so the pretty rock was clearly important. Really people put way too much stock in material objects. Actually she vaguely remembered Kili mentioning it one night, and how all the Dwarven kingdoms considered it the mark of the king. But… wasn't it found well into Thror's reign? And hadn't their family ruled for several generations before that? Why give a stone that much significance?

"And worth a king's ransom," Bard added. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure," Bilbo declared softly.

Wow, he was going to give up his whole share to others? She'd heard the speculation of what might be in the mountain, so this was a huge gift on Bilbo's part. Then again, what was going on in there that made the Hobbit relinquish his share, to people Thorin no doubt thought of as the enemy? Did Fili not give them her warning?

"Why would you do this," Bard asked, still in awe of the gesture. "You owe us no loyalty."

Bilbo gave the man a look as close to a sneer as Percia had ever seen him give. "I'm not doing it for you," he clarified. "I know dwarves can be… obstinate, and pigheaded, and difficult and suspicious and secretive… with the _worst_ manners you could possibly imagine." Very true. Percia couldn't disagree with any of that. "But they are also brave and kind… and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." Percia was pretty sure there was one dwarf that he was more than 'fond' of. "Thorin values this stone above all else."

Ouch, saying that had to hurt. Just what had Thorin been doing in that mountain? Seriously, if he did anything to hurt Bilbo, then Orcs or not, Percia would find a way to bash his skull in.

"In exchange for it's return, I believe he will give you what you are owed," he stated confidently. "There will be no need for war."

Looks passed all around at those words. Finally Percia grabbed her friend's hand making sure she had his full attention.

"Bilbo, it is not war from us that Thorin should be worried about. Did Fili not give any of you my warning?"

Bilbo frowned in confusion. "I do not know. Thorin's had everyone so busy that I am not sure anyone has had any real time to talk…"

"Azog is coming," she stated quickly, better to get the information out quick. "With him an army of Orcs, and we suspect that Bolg will be bringing a force from the north. War is coming."


	33. Chapter 33

When the light of a new day dawned Percia didn't feel the hope such events usually brought. No, today they would be marching on the mountain. Well, Thranduil and Bard would, with about two thirds of the Elven army and the men. The rest were with her back in Dale, strategically placed to cause the most damage. The majority of the Elves were archers, and considering she didn't plan on letting the orcs get close it would work in their favor.

Along with the men were just as many women. They had been all for it when Bard had given the order to arm everyone who was able. Aside from the very young or very old, nearly everyone from Lake Town were preparing to defend their city and their lives. Those that couldn't fight were placed safely in one of the main buildings with the best structural integrity.

The plan, for what it was worth, was fairly simple. Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf would go 'negotiate' with Thorin. They would make it appear they were still planning to fight the Dwarves. This way when Azog sprung his attack they would already be on the field. If Dain and his army happened to show up, they would try to get them to join in on their side. Hopefully, the threat of orcs would be encouragement enough. But one never knew with Dwarves. Percia had learned very well how stubborn they could be.

They suspected Azog would attack the 'main' force first. Then as the fighting increased they would split and attack the city. It would cut the main force off from any place to retreat, as well as harm moral for those men fighting to know their families were in danger.

Luckily Clarisse had taught Percia a lot about war fare, simply by being a tough opponent.

Percia had ordered the elves and the majority of the men with her to hide out of sight. She wanted Azog to think only the 'non-combatants' occupied the place. When his forces tried to attack she would take out the first wave, with the use of the oh-so-convenient river. Seriously, Bard's ancestors had made some great real-estate choices.

Once she hit the first rush, the others would join her in taking out the rest. Hopefully giving some reprieve to those on the main battle field. Thranduil was not very trusting of her so he left his son, Argalad, the Crown Prince, with her to lead that contingent of Elves. Thankfully this one wasn't nearly as annoying as his younger brother, Legolas. Still, the idea of Thranduil having multiple offspring was a bit disheartening. Apparently he had another son back home holding down the city for him, and a daughter or two. No doubt they all shared some form of the King's arrogance.

"Do you think we'll make it through this?" The question came from Bain, Bard's son. He and many of the other teens were also outfitted for the fight. Looking his way she noted the slightly large chainmail shirt he was wearing along with the very worried facial expression.

"I don't know," she admitted truthfully. There was no point lying to the boy. "But we have a better chance now than before. You simply must fight to the best of your ability."

"But… can't you just drown the enemy army," he asked with a tinge of desperation.

Percia allowed a small smile to curl her lips. "Sadly my power is not that great. I will be able to use the waves to take out some, but not all. However, I will do my best to keep them out of the city. I am confident the Elves will be very helpful in that endeavor."

"Indeed," Argalad added from his position inside one of the arching doorways nearby. "The Elves of Greenwood are some of the best marksmen in all of Arda. Our position will give us a great advantage over the enemy."

"But why not have all of the army positioned here," Bain pushed. "Why try to negotiate with Thorin?"

"Because Azog will not show his hand unless he thinks he has the advantage," Percia replied sadly. "And it is better to deal with him and his hordes now, then let him try another day. A day when none are truly ready."

"Orcs are true evil," Argalad stated seriously. "They care only for destruction of others. Lady Percia is correct. If we give Azog the opportunity of time for better planning then the assault will be much worse. Though we came here for other reasons, this is a far more noble and necessary endeavor. Ridding our world of that filth is a cause any Elf will stand behind."

"How can you not be afraid," Bain questioned suddenly.

Percia chuckled lightly at the incredulity in his voice. "I'm absolutely terrified. If any in a situation like this tells you they're not afraid, they're either lying through their teeth or insane." She ruffled the youth's hair smiling wider at his annoyed look. "But I know there is a lot at stake if I don't fight. So I'm pushing down that fear so I can do what's right. And any true warrior will tell you it's not about not being afraid. It's about having something to fight for, and using that desire to protect what's important to overcome one's fear and fight." Her eyes swept back out to the valley where she could clearly see the multiple rows of soldiers standing before Erebor. Though she could not hear what was being said, she knew Thranduil and Bard had engaged Thorin in talks. "Fear is only a weakness if you let it rule you."

Silence settled over them for a long moment, until finally Bain piped up again.

"Can you see what is happening?"

"Nope, my eyesight is not so blessed," Percia admitted.

"Lord Bard has just shown Thorin the stone," Argalad advised them in a bland tone. "The dwarves are not happy about it at all… Wait, someone has joined them on the wall. I believe it is your Hobbit friend."

"Bilbo? I thought he was staying here," Percia groused in exasperation. "But of course he wouldn't. The noble idiot."

"Whatever he is saying to them Thorin is not happy about it…" He gasped suddenly causing the two listening to turn to him. His face betrayed his surprise and utter contempt.

"What?" Percia didn't like the way he tried not to say anything, but her glare must have convinced him.

"Thorin tried to throw the Hobbit off the parapet," he admitted softly.

Percia didn't know how to take that. Thorin tried to kill Bilbo? After everything Bilbo had done for them? Was a stone really worth more than the life of a friend? A flash of anger swept through her and she could feel the water of the river churning in response as well as storm clouds gathering.

"He. Did. What?"

"He tried to kill the Hobbit," Argalad repeated though with far more caution as he took in her stance and the sudden change in the weather. "Gandalf stopped him, and the Hobbit is now safely with the rest of the army. No doubt Thorin considered what he did as treason…"

"Bilbo is NOT his subject! A stone is NOT worth the life of another," she growled out viciously not noticing the way Bain backed up slightly. "Honestly, is there something in the water on this side of the mountains that makes everyone so stupid when it comes to shiny rocks?"

Argalad knew she was also making a reference to his father's willingness to go to war for the white gems of Lasgalen, however he wisely chose not to respond. Getting into an argument with an enraged female never ended well, no matter how justified one was. Thankfully there was a timely arrival to distract the warrior.

"It looks like we have visitors," he announced, more than a little relieved. When Percia turned to see who the new arrivals were Argalad winked at Bain, who also looked happy that her attention had been turned elsewhere.

"Let me guess," she drawled. "That's Dain."

"Yes," the crown prince replied wryly. "He does enjoy a good fight."

Even from here she could see the single Dwarf ride out, (was he on a pig?), and start making demands. He reminded her greatly of Ares and his brood. Man she missed some of her cousins right now.

Her attention was taken away from the continued posturing by the increased ripples in the water. She had connected with the river earlier to make sure she would have control when the time came. As such, she had kept it in the back of her mind, allowing her to feel the shift. Glancing towards the river her eyes followed it towards the mountain rang just to the south east of the city. Something was burrowing in the ground, something big, to allow the shockwaves to travel up to the river and disturb the natural flow.

"It's coming," she warned them. "Get ready."

Argalad disappeared from his place to get his Elves ready while Bain ran towards the men and women waiting anxiously all through the city. Percia took a deep steadying breath. The battle would begin soon, a battle unlike any she had fought in the past. It would be more reminiscent of the days of old, such as the battle of Troy. This battle would be a game of numbers and sheer determination.

Hand resting on the hilt of Riptide where it sat on her hip, she prayed they would save as many as they could.


	34. Chapter 34

Those were some big ass worms. They'd certainly fit right in in Tartarus. Percia watched the giant beasts crunch their way through the rock around them before they withdrew to allow the rather large forces of Azog's army through the tunnels. This was definitely going to be a big battle.

Behind her she could hear various people shifting with unease, likely wanting to get a better look, but the Elves kept them back. They needed to follow the plan. No reason to let Azog know they were on to him. On the main field the Dwarves were already repositioning their army to take on the approaching horde. The Elves and Men were subtly moving to extend the Dwarven lines of defense and fill in behind them.

To the north of the city a large horn sounded and she could see a flagging system. Rather impressive for such barbaric creatures. And now they knew where Azog would be watching the carnage from.

Percia remained calm, eyes watching the battle lines of the orcs. There were quite a few of them, and only half went to face the three armies on the field. Already she pulled on the water below preparing to call it forth for the first strike. One hand gripping Riptide and the other holding her pearl she murmured a small prayer to any gods willing to listen to help them win the day with as few casualties as possible.

A second horn blast sounded and she saw the Orc rear ranks turn to approach Dale. In the lead were several extremely large troll-like creatures. All of them looked as if they anticipated no resistance. Well, she'd just have to change that opinion.

Leaping onto the ledge of the parapet, she threw her hands wide, palms up. The water in the river reacted immediately, flying upwards in a huge wall of liquid, chunks of ice and rock held within the swirling weapon. Sadly she couldn't see their reactions, though she was sure it would be hilarious. Instead she motioned for the water to crash down on the advancing forces them directed it back towards the tunnels away from the main battle field. No need to harm their own fighters. When the water cleared a good half of the rear troops had been wiped out, not necessarily dead, but worse off than they were. Water was a far deadlier foe than many expected.

Before the second half of that force could react Argalad had his archers in position and firing away at the Orcs, taking them down in increasing numbers. Percia summoned triton after triton, throwing them with ease into the Orc ranks taking out a few as well. If only she could see the look on Azog's face, it was sure to be epic.

However, the Orcs did manage to rally enough to send their own arrows back towards the city, though not quite as accurate. The troll-things had also managed to survive the initial water assault and were fighting their way towards the city. Percia tried to knock them back with water but they kept coming. Resilient buggers.

A glance to the main battled field showed near chaos. The Elves and Men had some lines with archers working on the enemy, but their hand to hand fighters and the entire Dwarven force were fighting mass head on. It looked like a black swarm from where she stood, with minimal flashes of red and gold, silver and blue. At least the allies seemed to be doing fairly well against the Orcs, instead of being completely over run.

Her attention was taken when one of the troll-things managed to get to the wall of the city and ram into the side causing the ancient structure to crumble and open a hole. Percia darted along the edge easily maneuvering between the projectiles of both armies to jump onto the beast, Riptide slicing into its brain and ending its existence. As it fell she rolled away back onto her feet to face the Orcs that managed to follow the beast. Though not nearly as many as there could have been, there were still far more than she wanted.

The group paused for a moment to take her in, not really sure what they were seeing. Likely confused by her armor, but who knew with such creatures. Apparently the prospect of killing brought their courage back as they surged forward. Just as she clashed with the first few battle cries rang out around her as the men and women of Lake Town descended to protect their new city, managing to corral the Orcs and keep them from going further into the city.

Percia twirled, ducked, rolled, punched, kicked and parried with her advisories caught up in the thrill of battle. This is what she was born for, her demi-god blood rushing through her as she battled on. The few cuts and bruises the orcs landed were nothing to the killing blows she dealt out. Bodies piled up, sadly not all of them the Orcs.

She managed to rally enough people to push the orcs out the same hole in the wall they entered. This is what she wanted. Now outside the walls she could feel the river better and pulled hard on her power. Another wave rose up swiping at the orcs and tossing them several meters into the air. Most would not survive the drop, as she intended.

Overhead several arrows continued to rain down on the Orcs outside the walls. Some had headed towards the main bridge, which was still intact. A few groups had made it into the city, but the Elves and Men were working in tandem to keep their numbers down and defeat them. Out in the main battle field the fight was still going strong, though the Orcs clearly had not anticipated the organized front from the three armies. It seemed Dain finally realized the other two groups were indeed there to help and now they were fighting as one army, proving far more effective. She could not see much from this distance, but she could tell the Elves and Dwarves were devastating fights, even against the greater numbers.

Still numbers did count for something. She could see the main forces getting pushed back against the gates of Erebor. In an attempt to help them she focused on another part of her powers she rarely used. Pulling from both the sky and the water she created a water funnel, sending it sprawling into the rear ranks of the other army directing it away from the allied troops.

Sadly she couldn't keep it up as her attention was taken by a large group of orcs and other beasts. She might have called them giants, but after dealing with those of her world, they just didn't make the cut. Still they clearly identified her as the main threat. Took them long enough.

The enemy managed to surge forward and push back the few men and elves that were near her, leaving her completely circled. Gripping Riptide tight she rolled her shoulders to loosen them up, a small grin taking over. The Orcs in front of her stepped back slightly, seemingly unnerved. Perhaps she looked as intimidating as Nico had once suggested?

Nah.

Just as it looked like the attack would begin a loud horn sounded out across the field. It caused everyone to pause in their fighting and look towards Erebor. The horn sounded once more just before a something large smashed into the 'gate' Thorin had built to keep everyone out knocking it outward. Even from here she could hear the battle cries of Thorin and his twelve company members as they came pouring out of the mountain ready for battle. Hundreds of voices joined theirs as the allied forces rallied again and attacked the main enemy force.

Percia rolled her eyes in exasperation. Why were males so dramatic? She knew she couldn't blame it on the world she was in, because many of the guys in her home world, mostly gods, were exceptionally dramatic as well.

Huffing a bit, she got the attention of the Orcs around her. "Right, now that they've joined the fun. Can we get over with?"

Her words finally shook the Orcs out of their stupor and they renewed their attack. Once again she fell into the familiar pattern of the fight. Thank the gods for her ADHD, it certainly made keeping all of these opponents in her awareness zone. She didn't know how long this little melee lasted but soon enough it was down to her and a small handful of Orcs, the rest littering the ground around them.

Seriously, cleanup was going to be a bitch.

"Percia!" The familiar voice of Gandalf caught her attention though she couldn't look for him as she had more pressing matters to handle, specifically the two Orcs working to cut her down.

Suddenly a flash of grey appeared and one of her advisories disappeared making it easier to finish off the other one with a quick movement of her wrist. Should she be keeping score of how many she's managed to behead verse just stab? Sounds like something the Aries' cabin would do.

"Not too shabby, magic man," she quipped cheekily, grin only growing at his annoyed look.

"There is no time for sass young lady," he groused. "Legolas just arrived with news that Bolg is indeed bringing a second army from the north, as we feared. Bilbo has run off to warn Thorin and the others."

Percia's eyes swept to the main battle field. "He went back out there?"

"No," Gandalf informed her gravely causing her stomach to fill with lead. "He went up to Ravenhill."

"Ravenhill?" Gandalf pointed to where Azog had set up his little command center. "Of course they went there. All right, I'll head up there to make sure none of them do anything too stupid. Can you help hold down the fort here?"

Gandalf gave her a confused look for a second but nodded all the same having muddled through her unusual terminology. "We were advantageous to have predicted the battle thanks to your warning. We are much better off than we would have been, especially with the defense of Dale holding strong."

"Well, here's to seeing you after we finish this mess."

"Indeed."

The two parted ways as Percia ran towards Ravenhill, slicing at any enemies that stood in her way.


	35. Chapter 35

Apparently Percia's sense of direction still remained slightly challenged as she ended up on the other side of Ravenhill instead of where the others had gone. In the end it worked in her favor as she managed to scale the tower in time to see Azog holding Fili up, likely taunting Thorin. His cronies were hanging back, enjoying the show. Well, this just would not do.

Quietly as she could she pulled herself up. As the eyes of everyone were on Azog she was able to make her move without getting stopped. Darting forward, just as the white beast pulled his sword back she slashed her own across his back, causing him to throw his arms back, and let go of Fili, who dropped and rolled. Not bothering to wait Percia slammed a foot into Azog's back and threw him off the tower before turning to the Orcs standing there is complete shock.

"Sorry I'm late," Percia snarked cheekily to Fili who managed to gain his footing. "Figured I'd make an entrance."

"You will not hear me complain my lady," Fili replied a bit shakily.

This must have knocked the Orcs from their stupor for they attacked as one. Percia managed to disarm her first foe, tossing the sword to Fili, who joined in the fray. Between the two their enemies were wiped out in a fairly short time frame.

Percia paused to catch her breath and listen for sounds of the others. The clangs of metal against metal reached her.

"Right, we need to warn the others of the second army," she advised.

"Second army," Fili asked with no small amount of worry. Then his blue eyes got a closer look at her. "And where did you get that armor?"

"The army Bolg is bringing in from the north and it's a gift from my family," she responded curtly. "Let's focus on the enemies running amok shall we?"

"Right." The blond dwarf led the way down the tunnels back to the lower levels of the keep. There they found Dwalin engaging a number of Orcs and goblins. Bilbo, Thorin and Kili were nowhere to be seen.

Both of the smaller warriors jumped in assisting the other with ending the small contingent of Orcs.

"Where are the others," Percia asked once they had dispatched the last one for the moment.

"Kili's still up in the keep," Dwalin informed them. "I haven't seen Thorin since you saved Fili from that Orc filth. Bilbo was with me, but I lost sight of him in the skirmish. I remember he was yelling about a second army…"

"Bolg's army, coming in from the north. I'm sure these were part of his advance team," she muttered angrily eyes scanning the area for any sign of Bilbo. "I'll go look for Bilbo…"

"Aye, we'll keep an eye out for the others and handle any more stragglers," Dwalin promised.

Nodding to the two she darted off going to the section of the keep Dwalin had been in earlier. Surely Bilbo would be there. He couldn't have gone far. It didn't take long to find where Dwalin had been given the number of Orc corpses littering the area, but still no sign of Bilbo.

"KILI?"

She froze as a female voice called out. Surely the elf couldn't be…

"KILI?"

By the gods she was. Who called out in the middle of a battle where such a distraction could mean death? Weren't elves supposed to be old and wise? Granted the few she's met really didn't fit the bill. Hearing the other cry out once more Percia cursed and headed in that direction, missing the slight indention of a body in the snow covered ruins.

Xxx

Percia ran down stairs, around pillars and up more stairs. She needed to get to the elf before she gets in trouble. No doubt her caterwauling had caught the attention of the enemy, which would not be good. Part of her wanted to leave the elf to her fate, but she couldn't do that. Kili loved her, how and why given their short time together Percia didn't know, but he did. And though he had hurt her dearly with his sudden cold shoulder and indifference, she couldn't not help keep his new interest safe. Stupid loyalty flaw.

Her plan was delayed as she ran into several Orcs, taking the precious time she needed to deal with them. Her muscles burned, and her chest heaved for breath. It'd been some time since she'd had to fight for so long; clearly she needed to work on her endurance. Gods know Chiron would chide her for such slack behavior.

"NO!"

Percia added more speed to her legs, as she was so close. Coming to a skidding halt she found herself over looking a small exposed room. Kili lay on the floor. She just managed to catch the red-haired elf launching herself and Bolg off the side of the fort to the grounds below. Blinking out of her shock she jumped to the floor kneeling next to Kili. She could see the wound in his chest, the blood still flowing. No doubt the Orc and Elf thought him dead, and he certainly was close. Pushing her fingers to his throat she caught the barely there thread pulse.

From her hip she pulled a flask she had filled earlier, just in case. Placing her hand over the wound she poured the water over both focusing the healing energies into Kili's chest. Slowly she could feel the water working to knit the worst of the damage back together.

"You had better hold on Kili," she hissed irritably. "You have too much life left to live." She forced more water into the wound. "I don't want to tell your brother or uncle you gave up, and I certainly don't want to face your elf with the same news."

Checking again she felt a stronger beat to his pulse. It was working, but slowly.

"What are you doing?" She barely glanced at the elf as she crawled towards them. It was clear she was hurt but really Kili was the priority.

"I'm trying to save his life," she murmured distractedly, adding more water. Given how deep the wound she had to do it slowly. And how did she know that? Maybe this was part of the upgrade Ulmo gave her?

"The wound was fatal," she persisted.

"Yes, and he was nearly dead, but there was enough life in him for me to save him," Percia explained with more than a little bite to her tone. She was tired and this was the woman that took Kili's attention from her, she had the right to be grumpy. "Granted, he is done in this battle. You will need to take him somewhere safe and keep watch over him until this is over, as I don't have enough energy to heal him completely."

One slender and elegant hand came into her view as the other ran slim fingers over Kili's sweat covered brow, down his cheeks to his lips.

"How is this possible," she asked again, this time with awe filling her voice. "Are you one of the Valar?"

"No," Percia stated curtly. Something in the back of her mind told her that Kili was as healed as she could make him at this time. The rest would be up to him, but he would live. Capping the flask she returned it to her hip belt before rising to her feet. Looking down on the red head and Kili she felt her heart twist in pain, yet another part knew the two were meant to be. It helped in letting the past go. "You've been given a second chance together." Two greenish hazel eyes peered up at her, a small smile of joy etched across her face. "Do not waste it."

Without another look, Percia turned and headed back to the battle.

Xxx

Seriously! How could one little ruin of a fortress encompass so much space?! After leaving Kili and his elf she had renewed her search for her friend, taking out Orcs left and right, though their numbers had decreased somewhat. But Ravenhill was bigger than she anticipated. Stupid ruins, stupid Orcs, stupid Dwarves and stupid Hobbits that go running into battle! Basically everyone was just stupid!

Of course that doesn't say much for her since she was here too. Argh!

Riptide sliced through the neck of another attacker as she moved through the ruins trying to find anyone from her side. As of yet she'd not found a one. Even running into Thorin would be welcome! Granted she'd likely deck the fool for what he did to Bilbo, but still.

Without warning large shadows flew overhead. Looking up she found the eagles with Radagast and Beorn riding towards the north. When she searched that direction she noted the long lines of Orcs from Bolg's army. At least they would be taken care of.

Coming around the wall she finally made it to one of the lowest levels, leading to the frozen river. It must get ridiculously cold here for running water to freeze like this.

She could see the bodies of various Orcs splayed out on the ice, so someone had been there at some point. Her eyes swept across the vast ice field until it came upon the downed form of Azog and the figure of Thorin in the distance. He was looking over the battlefield below, or he was…

Percia started running when the Dwarf fell, no doubt injured from taking on his archenemy.

The scene felt familiar as she kneeled down next to him, taking in the wound through his chest. Pulling the armor away from it and grabbing her flask she couldn't help but grouse.

"What is it with you Durin's and getting stabbed? Is there a bet I don't know about?"

"Pe…Perci…"

"Shut up, the last thing you need to do is speak," she grumbled, planting her hand none-to-gently over his wound and pouring out some water. She ignored the pained groan he let out. "You're lucky I think Bilbo deserves an apology from you, or I'd be letting you deal with this on your own."

"Bil…bo? Is he…" Thorin's words were thick, likely from the blood in his throat. She would be able to keep him alive, but he'd still have quite a ways to go healing.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I haven't been able to find him yet. But I'm hoping his ridiculous luck holds out. You better hope his luck holds out as well."

His ice blue eyes stared up at her likely trying to convey his regret, but she was too busy trying to make sure the idiot survived. When the water in her flask emptied she had to call on the water of the frozen river below them.

"Right. This is gonna be cold," she warned before pulling on the water and brining a thin stream of it to her hands. While she felt nothing, as water temperature never affected her, Thorin clearly did given the jolt he gave. It was enough to send him into the grips of unconsciousness.

"Thorin!" The frantic voice of their burglar sent a wave of relief through Percia. At least he hadn't gotten himself killed.

Bilbo's face popped up across from her as he plopped down next to the fallen king. His hazel eyes full of worry as he stared at his friend/secret crush. At least she had been able to have Kili's affection if even for a little bit; Bilbo didn't even know if Thorin felt anything other than friendship for him, if he even still felt that much.

"He'll live, but he's going to be out of it for a time," Percia explained, adding more water. "Are you okay? I couldn't find you anywhere…"

Bilbo blinked at her as if surprised she would ask after his wellbeing. "Oh, um yes. I am fine. Took a knock to the head is all. Only just came too, really," he muttered still focused on the dwarf.

"I'll check you out later," she informed him in a very no-nonsense tone. Pulling her hand back she checked on Thorin, his heartbeat was strong and steady. "He's good to go. You want me to try and wake him?"

The Hobbit blinked at her before shaking his head. "No, no I don't think he wants to see me. I'm not so sure I want to face him as it is. Or the others…"

Percia bit back the anger swelling in her. It would do no good to let her fury go when it was not directed at her friend. Instead she simply nodded. "Go ahead and make your way back to Dale. Tell Gandalf and Bard to start bringing the wounded near the river. I'll come down and heal those I can." Bilbo paused for a moment before pulling something from his pocket and placing it in Thorin's hand. Percia was curious but she didn't ask, nor did she peek once the other made his way to leave the ruins. She merely waited long enough for Dwalin and Fili to find them, before she slipped away as well. There were others who needed her help now, and she was never any good at goodbye anyways.


	36. Chapter 36

It was funny how everyone always forgot the aftermath of the battle. In the movies and books it's always the excitement of the fight. Very few ever went into the reality of the pain and devastation that was only found in the cleanup of a battle. The first time Percia had truly been disillusioned to the greatness of battle was after the Labyrinth fiasco. They'd lost too many of their own that day. It just got worse after that, all the way up to the war with the giants. She lost count of how many burial shrouds they had burned.

At least here her skills were coming into use. Thranduil had been less cooperative, Dain even more so, when Bilbo relayed Percia's message. However, Bard and Gandalf's insistence insured they moved the wounded where she needed them. They had even been kind enough to separate the worst wounds from the rest, regardless of race.

Once she got there she simply stepped into the water, ignoring the skeptical looks of the Elves and the downright suspicious ones from the Dwarves. Without prompting her armor changed into something reminiscent of healer robes. They had some kind of markings on them, though she didn't recognize any of them. The others must have because they became very quiet.

Slowly but surely she made her way through those needing to be healed. Some took longer than others; some she could not do much aside from ease their pain. In the end she did manage to save more than would have been had she not been there for the after math. Men that thought they would lose an arm still had two. Dwarves worried about the use of their hands had full mobility, and Elves sure they would never walk again were up and about in a matter of hours.

Thank the gods she was able to replenish her energy from the water itself, because by the end of it she was exhausted. Surprisingly through it all she hadn't seen one member of the Company. Then again the camps were near chaos.

The Dwarves and Elves had both pitched tents in various areas of the field, helping with clean up and the lesser wounds. The men of Dale were working to get the dead out of the city, laying out those meant to be buried and throwing the Orcs in a pile to be burned. The leaders were all together in one of the main tents, Gandalf likely forcing them together to come to some sort of agreement. After today she wouldn't blame the wizard if he used his staff to 'expedite' the decision making process of some of the leaders.

Now that she had finished with her task she changed back to the clothes she had worn at the start of the journey. They were ripped and soiled, but better off than they could have been. They certainly embodied how she felt.

Needing to get away and think she made her way back to Ravenhill. It was the least likely place for anyone to come looking for her. Since everyone had been accounted for, there was no reason to go up to the ruins, at least not any time soon. If she had to deal with one more overly thankful person or wide-eyed look of awe she'd scream.

She really couldn't find it in herself to be surprised when she found her Hobbit friend sitting on one of the large boulders overlooking the field, Dale and Erebor. Carefully she maneuvered over the frozen waterfall to take the seat next to her friend. Neither said anything for some time as they stared out over the landscaping.

"I imagine it will be quite beautiful once they get everything back to working condition," Bilbo finally murmured.

"Probably, though it'll take years," she agreed half-heartedly.

"At least they are all alive to see it," he added sadly. "I would have liked to have seen it. But that's not possible now. For either of us I suppose. You'll be going home and I'll be going… well back to the Shire."

"I'm not going home," Percia stated dully.

"What? But… I know Thorin is mad at me, but surely he will let you find what you came for in Erebor," Bilbo blustered in an adorable manner. "You saved his life! He should…"

"I already found Kora," she interrupted the Hobbit before he could get going in a full-blown tiff. Cute as it was she didn't have the energy for it now. From the corner of her eye she could see Bilbo staring at her in confusion. "Kora was stuck in Smaug's scales. After getting the people to Dale and warning them of Azog's army I tried to go home." She wouldn't apologize for leaving before the battle. This was not her world; she'd had no reason to stay. "However, between worlds the one trying to harm my family managed to catch up to me. I had to make a choice. In order to save my family and my world I sent Kora back, and brought my enemy here, which allowed me to defeat him." She let the words sink in for a moment. "Now I am stuck, with nowhere to go."

Bilbo just blinked at her for a long moment, clearly not sure what to say. He turned away in thought before seeming to come to a decision.

"You can just come home with me then," he stated resolutely. "I did promise to show you the Shire if you stayed."

"I can't ask that of you…"

"You're not," he cut her off. "I am offering. Besides, I don't think I want to wait for Gandalf to be ready to travel back, and I could use the company."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

They shared a small smile before going back to gazing at the world before them. The next morning the two slipped away from the camps, heading back to the west. No one saw them go, or wished them well. In time some would wonder if they had imagined the two beings that had helped save three kingdoms. But a few knew the truth. They were real. They were members of Thorin Oakenshield's company. They were dear friends who had no idea their true value to those left behind. They were heroes.


End file.
